MHA: Azrael
by scouttroop
Summary: Izuku was abducted from his home and was missing for 2 years and 2 years later a mysterious Knight-like figure name Azrael arrives to fight crime but also kills some criminals, just who is Azrael and what's he have to do with Izuku when he mentions him. IzukuXMomoXHimiko
1. Abducted by the Order (Extended)

**Abducted by the Order (Extended)**

**Crossover between My Hero Academia and Batman: Arkham Knight, anyway first chapter is the Quirkless Izuku Midoriya is abducted from his home by cloaked hooded figures from the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners**

Prologue

The _**Sacred Order of Saint Dumas**_, in the past the Order of Saint Dumas were originally members of the _**Templar Order**_ a group of warrior monks who protected and defended the pilgrims of the Holy Land and grew very powerful before being disbanded long after the fall of _**Acre**_ at the hands of Muslims. Sometime ago, some Templar Knights had a fall out with other Templars and left to form their own Order which is the Order of Saint Dumas, name after their leader only known as _**Dumas**_ who nobody else ever accused of being of Saint.

In these days and age the Order of Saint Dumas operate as a guiding force against crime and corruption around the world in secret, even in the world of _**Quirk**_, at least that's what they believe they are doing. There is one Knight who serves them like as a watcher, an assassin and supposed to be like a protector, _**Azrael**_.

XXX

Midoriya Apartment Musutafu Japan

Here was Izuku Midoriya who was Quirkless or powerless having seen some heroes on the streets like Shinji Nishiya/Kamui Woods, Yu Takeyama/Mt Lady and finally the number 1 hero Toshinori Yagi/All Might combat super villain Quirks like a Giant and Sludge villain right in front of him. Izuku also writes in his note book of their powers, Izuku dreams of being a hero like All Might despite the fact that he is Quirkless, more to that he is being bullied by Katsuki Bakugo for being Quirkless or for various obvious reasons. Right now after returning home, Izuku himself is feeling so down and dishearten for being Quirkless, his mother Inko Midoriya who was a Quirk comfort him in the past after learning he was Quirkless when he was little.

"Izuku dear are you hungry?" Inko enters her son's room and ask him if there is something he wants to eat.

"No thanks mom and don't worry about me, I'll be fine", Izuku assures and Inko leaves him alone in his room, but still she is concern about her son feeling so down and dishearten of being Quirkless, but if he was born with a Quirk, he would have done his part on protecting the city from crime like all of the heroes and his 1 time hero All Might.

Little did he known is, somewhere hiding in his room are some cloaked hooded figures who somehow manage to enter the apartment without being scene or while nobody was home for a while. Izuku who was busy writing his note book for each hero's Quirk or powers looks to the left where his little mirror is and sees the cloaked hood figures sneaking up behind him. They quickly grabbed him and he makes a struggle trying to break free.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izuku's screams was loud enough to get his mother Inko's attention, quickly she runs up back to his room and heard a loud crash which was from his room and it was a window. When she enters his room and looks outside the broken window and she sees her son being kidnapped by some cloaked hooded figures who ran off with him "Izuku! Izuku!" Inko quickly runs outside the apartment and goes after them.

XXX

The cloaked hooded figures runs in a hurry with Izuku in their hands in the streets Musutafu with Inko in pursuit of them "someone help my son is being kidnapped!" Inko crying out for help from any of the bystanders or others who are walking by or any heroes who are nearby.

Thankfully Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods and Mt Lady where nearby and rush to the scene. "Stop right there!" Kamui Woods with Gang Orca and Best Jeanist blocking the path where the cloaked hooded figures where running off to, unfortunately the cloaked hooded figures tackles all 3 of them in high speed before they kept running. "Leave it to me boys!" Mt Lady in her giant form goes after them and when she went to grab them they subdue her with some kind of freeze blast before she can grab them with her giant right hand, with that they easily got away with Izuku.

"Damn they got away!" Gang Orca said slamming his fist on the road.

Inko fell to her knees crying that the cloaked hooded figures manage to evade Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods and Mt Lady and easily got away on kidnapping her Quirkless son. The 4 heroes comfort her and says this "don't worry Ms. Midoriya will get your son back", Mt lady said that they bring Izuku back anyway they can.

"Plus whoever those cloaked hooded figures where we will bring them to justice", All Might who just arrive announce they will bring those the the cloaked hooded figures who abducted Izuku to justice.

**End**

**The Azrael Suit of Sorrow costume I'm using in this fanfic is from the Batman: Arkham Knight version and that picture image for this fanfic confirms it, for a love interest for Izuku Midoriya, I choose Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati. Originally I wanted Mt Lady/Yu Takeyama as his love interest because she is my favorite character and there is some fanfics where she is his love interest, but prefer ****Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati since I also pick her as my favorite character.**

**One more thing, everything in this fanfic is non-canon.**

**Extended**

**Extended parts of the Abducted by the Order.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Order of Saint Dumas Temple Europe, Unknown Location

Izuku finally regain consciousness after that long sleep he had after the Cloak Figures knocked him out an abducted him. "Where the hell am I now?" Izuku ask himself searching his surroundings but come across odd looking Sword _**(Sword of Sin from Batman: Arkham Knight)**_ laying there on table. Izuku gets on his feet and goes toward it then takes the Sword on his hands, suddenly the moment he touch and hold the Sword in his hands he is seeing flashes in his head.

The flashes he's seeing is a Holy Warrior wielding the Sword and battling enemies, he doesn't see any killing because the flashes finish too soon. "Oh wow! That Knight is the wielder of this Sword, it's the Sword of of Sin and that Knight's name is or known as Azrael", Izuku said as he step outside the room bringing the Sword of Sin with him.

XXX

"It's about time you woke up Izuku Midoriya", a woman dress as a Nun said but startles Izuku and aims the Sword of Sin at her.

"Hey I'm not the enemy here and I didn't mean to startle you. Oh my name is Orsola Aquinus by the way", Orsola apologies for startling him and introduce herself to him.

"Okay Sister Orsola nice to meet you and how do you know my name?" Izuku has a ton of questions that will be answered.

"Come and you'll get your answers", Orsola ask Izuku to come with her and his questions will be answered.

XXX

They come another chamber were the rest of the members of the Order of Saint Dumas are gathered, they were waiting for Orsola to bring him to them. "Welcome Izuku Midoriya, if you have questions we can answered them for you", Venrez Dumas who's in the middle said to him. Izuku is looking at the at the Red Cross flags hanging on the walls which he recognizes from his history lesson as the Templars.

"We are known as the Order of Saint Dumas, in the past we where members of the Templar Order who protected and defended the pilgrims of the Holy Land but we had a fall out with other Templars and left to form our own Order which is known as the Order of Saint Dumas which our leader who goes by the family name Dumas who was never accuse of being Saint", Creed fills Izuku in which answered some of his questions.

"This action help us avoid being killed off like the Templars which led to it's disbandment. But us we continue to exist in secret", Asako Kusakabe that they manage to avoid having the same fate like Templars because they broke off from them.

"Okay so what do you in these Modern Days and the world of Quirks?"

"We operate as a guiding force against the War on Crime and Corruption in secret", Lidvia Lorenzetti answers but Izuku can deduce what that means.

"So your heroes in secret but that can make you criminals without an official licences", Izuku said but the only reasons why there are Heroes out there like All Might is because they are following the Rules of Law.

"Izuku, your only saying that because all of the Heroes out there especially your Idol All Might are following the Rules of Law, but that doesn't make you all true Heroes, it's actions that makes you Heroes", Lidvia tells Izuku that it's their actions that makes them Heroes not the Rules of Law.

"Even we are trying to consider all of the Heroes if they are worthy of being Guardians of the Innocent just because all of you keep upper handing all of the Criminals and sending them to prison but they just keep coming back for more and the Heroes are the doing the same thing over and over again. Plus the body count and graveyards keeps on repeatedly pilling up every time these Criminals escape and come back for more", Jean Paul Valley/Saint Batman says they were doubting whether all of Heroes are worthy Guardians of the Innocent because they keep on doing the same thing but all of the Criminals they fought just keep coming back for more.

"Plus you all like to stay moral toward your actions when fighting crime and not kill any of them, that's call disregarding the innocent lives that was spilled by them", Villian said next which shocks Izuku.

"Maybe but a True Hero wouldn't kill!" Maybe Izuku knows that every Hero has no right to just disregard the innocent lives that were taken by the criminals who spilled their blood but still wish to stay moral.

"You only say that because you Heroes feel that you'll only be like them if you take a life because your not Soldiers your not fighting a War against Terrorist, Insurgences or enemy Soldiers, your fighting a War on Crime and you don't kill", Rimea said next to Izuku that's because the Heroes's War is on Crime not against Terrorist, Insurgences or enemy Soldiers.

"Izuku has it ever cross your mind that one day all of the Innocent will one day lose fate in all of the Heroes because the more the body count and graveyards are filled?" What Ascalon ask caused Izuku to start to think about that because if the Innocent ever lost fate in them because of the body count and graveyards that gets filled even more, that will eventually order the Heroes to disband.

"I ah!?" Izuku just runs back into the room having no idea what to say.

"Let's give him enough time to think", Orsola said to them.

"He makes the decisions not us", Creel said next saying Izuku makes his choices and not them.

XXX

Izuku lays in bed trying to think about what he was told, "WHOA! Izuku's thinking was cut short when Azrael suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks him but Izuku counters using the Sword of Sin then Azrael is suddenly gone after Izuku slashes at him. "I just hallucinated that", Izuku said realizing he just hallucinated seeing Azrael was attacking with the Sword of Sin on hand and Izuku is still holding the Sword of Sin in his hands.

"I'm Quirkless yes, maybe the only reason why the Order of Saint Dumas abducted me because I'm destined to be Azrael, the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas", Izuku deduce and believes he was destined to become Azrael which can explain the reason why the Order abducted him in the first place.

XXX

"If I'm destined to become Azrael, than I want to begin my training to fight like him." Izuku now believing in what he's destined for wants to start his training.

"We like your decisions Izuku, but we want you to see this first", Venrez Dumas press a button and out came showing Azrael's Suit of Sorrow. _**(Suit of Sorrow from Batman: Arkham Knight)**_

"Were just showing you that Izuku, you will only wear Azrael's Suit of Sorrow when training is completed", Venrez tells Izuku that he will only wear the Suit of Sorrow once he training is completed.

"I understand."

XXX

Orsola's POV

"Izuku training was very intense but in the end he was able to learn how to fight using the Sword of Sin even learn how to use Shurikens even the Wrist Blade. Izuku even learn the basics on to moves to evade attacks, he did break some stuff after he got a little rough on the training but doesn't matter anyway. I same time he again and again hallucinates seeing Azrael and fighting him."

"I always took care of him whenever he was resting."

End of POV

XXX

Hallucination Time

Izuku is resting right now, but he looks up and he's is hallucinating again seeing Azrael once more. The hallucination of Azrael attacks him with the Sword of Sin and Izuku blocks the attack with his Sword of Sin, Azrael then tries to jab him with the Wrist Blade but grabs his wrist before he can do so, Izuku then kicks him pushing him back. Eventually the 2 Knights perform the Samurai Duel which both charge at each other and slash their Sword of Sins.

Azrael fatally wounded fell to his knees meaning Izuku won the duel and the hallucinations of Azrael disappears. Orsola then enters Izuku's room, "come Izuku", Izuku leaves the room with Orsola.

XXX

"Well Izuku you have completed your long training so your time to become Azrael has come", Venrez Dumas told Izuku that it's time that he becomes Azrael.

Izuku then puts on the Azrael Suit of Sorrow, "I am Azrael, the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas", Izuku announces himself in front of them. "Well Izuku or Azrael you are now ready to return to Musutafu City", Venrez said that now Izuku has become Azrael he is now ready to return home.

"Oh Izuku you've been gone for 2 years", Orsola tells him that he's been gone for 2 years now.

"Yikes! Then I will make my own choice whether I want to conceal myself as Azrael or reveal myself", Izuku/Azrael said before leaving the Temple on his journey to return to Musutafu City.

"One more thing Izuku, it seems while your training you have a Quirk which is a high-powered Tackle", Lidvia reveals to Izuku that he has developed a Quirk which is a Tackle but Izuku/Azrael has no commented about it.

**End**


	2. Azrael Arsenals

**Azrael Arsenals **

**Azrael's stuff like weapons and gadgets.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Costume**

Suit of Sorrow _**(Batman: Arkham Knight)**_

**Melee Weapon**

Sword of Sin _**(Batman: Arkham Knight)**_

Wrist Blade _**(Batman: Arkham City)**_

**Gadgets**** _(Notes: When playing as Azrael in Arkham Knight he has similar gadgets like Batman)_**

Batclaw

Smoke Bomb

Freeze Blast

Shuriken

**Guns **_**(Not Bullets just the kind of guns that Batman use in the Arkham Universe)**_

Grapple Gun

Explosive Gel

REC Rifle

Disruptor Rifle

**End**

**That's all of it and let a remind you when I Bold, Italic and Underline some of the words or sentences, I use that as notes or showing where they are from.**


	3. 2 Years Later Azrael

**2 Years Later Azrael**

**2 years later, Izuku is still missing and suddenly mysterious new comer name Azrael arrives. Plus a shocking revelation when Azrael is unmask and his identity is revealed by a girl who would be the love of his life.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Musutafu Japan 2 Years Later

All across the city of Musurafu, dozen of posters showing Izuku Midoriya saying that he is missing even now, in an empty street of Musutafu someone who turns out to be Azrael the Knight of the Order Saint Dumas rips out a missing poster to examine it. "900,000?! Now that's some reward that she has to give to whoever finds his son and bring him home to her", Azrael is referring to Inko Midoriya since she and maybe some of her friends made those missing posters and that reward she will give.

"I'll go to UA High next and check out what's going on over there. I'm an instrument to God and the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas", Azrael walks away from that empty street then use his Grapple Gun to get up to the roof tops so no one will notice him as he makes way to UA High.

XXX

UA High

Many of the Students, their families, many reporters, the police and civilians as well as the Pro-Heroes are gathered outside the entrance ready to hear a speech that will be told by Toshinori Yagi/All Might. All Might isn't the only one who will be giving a speech about a still missing Izuku Midoriya whom nobody can find and their is no leads where the cloaked hooded figures might have taken him.

"As you can see, you all know about Izuku Midoriya who was abducted from his home by some cloaked hooded figures, Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca and MT Lady tried to stop them by are overpowered by them with a tackle and a freeze blast, what they even I don't get is the cloaked hooded figures suffer no damage or injuries from the tackle they used on Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist and Gang Orca", while All Might lays out that speech Azrael arrives at UA High on the roof behind where All Might is making the speech, well nobody notice him there since everyone is too occupied listening to All Might's speech.

Azrael notice that Inko Midoriya is there with her husband Hisashi and he was given her some comfort because she is still crying over her missing son. "Parents always love their children", Azrael whispered to himself knowing how much the parents loved their son despite being Quirkless.

As the speech continues one of the female students Momo Yaoyorozu going by the hero name Creati lifts up her head a little to stretch her neck up soon notice Azrael up on the UA High roof. "HEY UP ON THE ROOF!" Momo quickly stands up from her steel chair and shouted pointing her finger at Azrael and that got everyone's attention.

"He's wearing a hood too, he must be one of the cloaked hooded figures", Nemuri Kayama/Midnight thought because even Azrael wears the hood too.

"Where is my son you bastard?!" Inko shouted demanding to know from Azrael where is Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya?" Azrael said as he's response to Inko's question and didn't say anything else afterwords.

Azrael's final response is pulling out his Sword of Sin and holding it in front of his face with both hands like all Knights would do. Next Azrael pulls out his Grapple Gun, shoots it at another building and swings to the roof top in attempt to escape. "Quick after him but capture him so we can interrogate him about where is Izuku and who's he working for!" All Might told everyone that they have to capture Azrael so they learn what did he and the Order of Saint Dumas have done to Izuku.

"All right let's give those cloaked hooded figures some mega payback after we learn who our mystery man is?" Gang Orca said punching both of his fist together.

"And whom he's working for and don't forget about Izuku?" Kamui Woods reminded Gang Orca not to forget about whom Azrael is working for and about Izuku.

"I haven't forgotten that", Gang Orca said that he hasn't forgotten about those 2 other things.

"Alright enough chit chat and let's go after him", MT Lady said and they leg it.

XXX

In roof tops where Kiyoshi Ward Shopping Mall is Azrael continues to make his escape but keeps his Sword of Sin in his hands encase he gets a run in with the Heroes who are now pursuing him. At the same period he hears police sirens which means even the police force is joining the pursuit "Yaoyorozu just had to stretch her neck before she notice me didn't she?" Azrael commented to himself, when he turns head to see if anyone is pursuing him and it was Kacchan "oh it's Bakugo", Azrael said but doesn't stop for a fight right now.

"Tries this out for size to get you to stop running", Kacchan use his Explosion Quirk to force Azrael to halt when the explosion erupts right in the path where he was running.

Next Kacchan throws a punch at him but Azrael grabs his fist as a way of blocking his punch before pushing him back with a kick to the stomach. "First battle between you and me Kacchan", Azrael announces "bring it on hooded Knight, once I knock you out, you will be taken for interrogation and you will tell us who you work for and what did you do to Izuku", Kacchan accepts this first battle although Azrael is actually implying this is the first time he gets to the battle the one who bullied him.

"I'm Azrael and the last I check you bullied Izuku for being Quirkless in the past", he introduce himself to Kacchan and reminded him that he use to bully Izuku before.

"I did, but right after he was abducted now I feel a little remorseful", Kacchan admits that he bullied Izuku in the past but he's a little remorseful right after he was abducted.

"Is that so?" Azrael looks like he doesn't believe a word Kacchan says.

"What don't believe me?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment", Azrael turns to the right and use his Sword of Sin to block a single bullet that was meant by him "No interfering please", Azrael said to the one who fire that shot which turns out to be the Pro-Hero Snipe. "Let's stop talking and fight Kacchan", Azrael wants no more question and fight. "Done with words? Fine by me and besides I do what All Might said and capture you.

"Go ahead and try Kacchan until I make you repent", Azrael and Kacchan charges at each other and battle.

Azrael slashes his Sword of Sin at Kacchan who blocks every strike with his Grenade-Like Gauntlets, Azrael flip jumps to evade a lower spin kick that was meant to trip him. Azrael throws Shurikens at Kacchan which he destroys 2 with his Grenade-Like Gauntlets but received a single cut to the left shoulder which was never armored "you'll pay dearly for that Azrael!" Kacchan shouted holding his cut wound with his right hand, Azrael then charges again in attempt to slash at him again but Kacchan his right Grenade-Like Gauntlets to block that strike.

Azrael continues to slash his Sword of Sin at Kacchan who blocks every strike but pulling back and nearly close to the edge of the roof, Kacchan counters with his Explosion Quirk but Azrael evades it by rolling away to the left. Then out came Ochano Uraraka/Uravity holding a light pole "for heaven's sake!" Azrael have seen Uraraka in action before with her super strength which is her 0 Gravity Quirk "Take this!" Uravity attempts hit him with the light pole but Azrael blocks the light pole with his Sword of Sin before managing to make Uravity let go of the light pole.

Azrael then use the same tackle to knock Uravity out after the impact to the head. Azrael stands up, he notice someone was coming from behind him and took one back punch which knocks out Toru Hagakure/Invisible Girl because the back punch was directly right in the face. "Sorry about that Ochano and you too Toru", Azrael apologies to them for that. "You sound like you know us that well Azrael", Kacchan only says that because for some reason Azrael knows their names.

"You can say that Kacchan because I do."

"Did Deku tell you about us?"

"Isn't quite obvious to you that I know all of you all too well", Azrael hopes to Kacchan that it's very obvious that he knows them all too well.

"Okay fine, Deku told you about us then", Kacchan grabs a steel pipe and throws it at Azrael like a disk.

But Azrael counters by jumping and kicking the steel pipe twice in mid-air launching back at Kacchan landing a direct hit to the chest sending him crashing to a door which is the entrance to the roof. Azrael approaches the completely battered, exhausted and weakened Kacchan and ask him this while aiming his Sword of Sin at his neck "tell me Kacchan, who created all life on Earth like the Dinosaurs, to Prehistoric Mammals, to the first humans and to the modern Mammals and humans?" Kacchan might as well answer's Azrael's question if he doesn't want Azrael press his Sword of Sin down his throat.

"It was God who created all life on Earth", Kacchan answer and it's true for everyone who knows.

"Correct, as for the Quirk, that lives withing us because many of us humans are born with it and consider that another one of God's creations, but those born without a Quirk is perhaps because God destined them. We are all a instrument of God and not a tool of man", Azrael then knocks out Kacchan using the butt of his Sword of Sin.

As Azrael prepares to leave the area he stops in front of Kamui Woods, Gang Orca , Best Jeanist and MT Lady "pay back time!" Gang Orca fires a sonic sound from his Orcinus but Azrael evaded it using his Smoke Bombs and disappears from the roof. "Damn!" Gang Orca slams his fist again.

XXX

Azrael retreats to the alleys but moves his out of a way from a punch that came Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati, but in the end Momo knock Azrael out cold when she use a Mauler which came from her Creation Quirk with direct it to the back of the head. After that short fight was done Momo settles down until the others can arrive at the scene, curious Momo choose to unmask Azrael, she removes his hood and his mask, when she finally sees his face her his eyes went wide open as dinner plates out of shock and surprise because she recognizes Azrael's face.

Azrael soon regain consciousnesses and open a Wrist Blade and slashes at Momo but miss and she pulls back shock to see his face "I'm Azrael now Momo, the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas", Azrael announces to Momo that he's not going by his true self anymore as he puts his mask and hood back on, "say what you want to the others especially my parents, it's regardless", Azrael use his Wrist Blade to form a circle and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Momo said still had her eyes wide open as dinner plates.

**End**

**For the record I'm not using all of the characters from MHA, I'm using the characters I know of and know how their Quirk powers work, I never watched MHA in exceptions of clips only. Oh now Momo is the first to find out Azrael is actually Izuku Midoriya/Deku I don't intend that she will tell everyone right now, she just keep that stuff to herself for now.**

**One more thing Izuku/Azrael's voice sounds like Michael Lane.**


	4. Learning of the Order and Hero Killer

**Learning of the Order and Hero Killer**

**Azrael broadcast about the Order of Saint Dumas to the world and kills the Hero Killer Chizome Akaguro/Stain.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

After Azrael got away everyone who pursued him regroup back at UA High, Kacchan who was completely battered by Azrael is given proper medical attention while Uraraka and Toru only suffered minor injuries from the tackle and the back punch to the face. Lastly Momo, who is just sitting down alone with her arms wrapped around her legs still feeling shocked after unmasking Azrael and realizes it was Izuku behind that mask, Izuku/Azrael said she is free to reveal his secret since it's regardless anyway, but Momo choose to just keep it to herself because even if she did reveal his secret everyone would have reacted the same way as she did after she unmask him.

"Momo here drink this", Momo takes the glass of water from her friend Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack.

"So Momo what happened? You had Azrael after you knocked him out with a mauler, how come he got away from you?" Unfortunately Momo still won't say anything to Kyoka because the image of unmasking Azrael and revealing it was Izuku is all over her head.

"Hey Kyoka it's best we leave Momo from now on", All Might suggested because Momo won't even say anything.

"If Momo is like that I think we can blame all of it on Azrael since evade all of us even got away, we know his name but we don't know who's he working for", Midnight said but actually Azrael didn't do anything to Momo, she's only shocked after unmasking him.

"There something else, Azrael's costume has a red cross on it, we all know the red cross is use by the long disbanded Knights of the Templar Order", Uraraka mentions the red cross on Azrael's Suit of Sorrow that actually belonged to the Templar Order.

"Templar Order? But the Pope Clement V disbanded the Templar Order in the year 1312 under pressure of King Philip IV of France, unless some of the Templars manage to survive in secret and continue to exists but it's their descendants who are the running the Templar Order", All Might said until Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic interrupts him to look at the TV that suddenly went static for some odd reason.

"I think we have to see this, because I think someone wants us watch this broadcast", Present Mic said showing his pad to everyone that the broadcast is all over Musutafu City and the world.

When the static finally cleared, their was Azrael sitting down on a chair with the Templar Cross symbol behind him "Azrael!" Momo said after seeing him on the screen, looks like she finally snapped out of her shocked stated. "Finally up and talking Momo?" Kyoka ask her smiling that her friend is back now. "Yeah Kyoka but let us hear what Azrael is going to say to everyone in the world", Momo said that she's fine now but right now they will hear Azrael is speech.

XXX

"To the people of Musutafu City and lastly the Earth, I am Azrael, the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas. For those of you who don't know who we are, in the past we were Templar Knights of the Templar Order who kept the pilgrims of the Holy Land and became very powerful before being disbanded in the year 1312. Sometime in the past, many Templar Knights broke off from the Templar Order after having a fall out with other Templar Knights, right after those members left they formed their own order, the Order of Saint Dumas which is named after our leader whom nobody ever accused of being a Saint. In this day and age of the world of Quirks we operate as a guiding force against crime and corruption which all of you heroes are war with."

"Sometimes we have some concern of you heroes fighting this long war on crime, because your always sending all those villainous Quirks to prison after you upper hand them but they just keep coming for more and leave a field of graveyards that you all know about. So it makes us wonder if we should consider you all guardians, protectors of fate and protectors of the innocent or a threat because you all disregard the graveyards that these villains leave behind. You stay on your moral code because if you all kill, you all believe after you take a life, you'll just be as low as them."

"Oh what are you going to do if these villainous Quirks took someone close or someone you love away? You wouldn't stay moral about your loss, you would be filled with hate, rage and come looking for revenge and kill in the process of avenging that person that was taken away from by those villains. Since we are against crime and corruption, we are willing to take a life like the Templar Order since they are Soldiers or Knights, but you heroes choose morality because you will say to me that your not soldiers despite this is a war on crime."

"Well I'm done with my speech and before this broadcast ends, it was us the Order of Saint Dumas who kidnapped Izuku Midoriya in the first place. Finally you can say whatever you want to me like it's wrong for me to take life of criminal even if they done dozens of atrocities to others", the screen then fades black leaving only the red cross of the Templar Order and the Order of Saint Dumas there.

XXX

"So there are crime fighters who are willing to kill after all", Himiko Toga of the League of Villains was also watching the speech on TV which was from inside a electronic store smiled in fascination that there are crime fighters who are willing to kill.

"I better tell this to All For One", Himiko leaves the area to tell her boss All For One who was also the leader of the League of Villains.

XXX

Azrael is on the roof tops of before jumping down to the ground and walks to the Dagobah Municipal Beach, well nobody is around to bother him there. Azrael unsheathe his Sword of Sin, place it down in the ground and holds with only his right hand and waits _**(Azrael is seen doing this when he awaits Batman's arrival during his side mission Heir to the Cowl in Batman: Arkham Knight)**_, but this was cut short when he rolls out of the way from someone who tried to stab him with a Katana Sword.

"Chizome Akaguro AKA Stain and the Hero Killer", Azrael speaks out his identity and alias.

"Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, I saw your speech on TV, your fighting crime but your willing to kill, let me see you put that to the test and see if that makes you a true hero and won't be using my Quirk on this one", Stain makes his fighting stance ready to face Azrael.

"If you insist Chizome", Azrael aims his Sword of Sin at him ready to fight.

The 2 warriors charge at each other but Stain fell on his back after colliding with Azrael, it's because he use the tackle again. "Get up Chizome", Azrael tells him to get up, well Stain is trying but the tackle has completely gave some significant damage to his body, so he struggles to get back on his feet. "Get up, fight me like an honorable Knight", Azrael said and Stain finally gets back up to his feet.

The 2 warriors charge at each other again and sword fight this time, Azrael use his Wrist Blade as a make shift weapon against Stain's Katana encase he ended up dropping his Sword of Sin. After dozes of sword clashes with the Sword of Sin and the Katana, Azrael had the upper hand pushes Stain back with his left hand, Stain wasn't faze by that charges at Azrael again but he slits his throat with his left gauntlet forcing Stain to fall on his knees.

"Repent Chizome", Azrael ask Stain to repent from everything he has done as a sin.

"You are really a true hero after all Azrael", Stain says his final words before Azrael decapitates him completely.

"Izuku", Azrael turns to the right to see who said his real name.

"Momo", it turns out to be Momo who just witness him taking a life.

**End**


	5. Azrael Vs All Might

**Azrael Vs All Might**

**After a brief talk with Momo, Azrael battles the Number 1 Hero All Might but who will take number 1 this time really? Even your against Azrael's willing to take a life just to stop crime and corruption. Plus a surprise unmask.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

Azrael encounters Momo Yaoyorozu a second time and she just witness him killing Chizome Akaguro/Stain after a brief battle which in the end, Azrael defeats him and decapitates him. "Izuku", Momo calls him by his real name. "Didn't I tell you I'm Azrael now, I'm not going by my true self anymore", Azrael repeats what he told her before as a reminder.

"I haven't forgotten that", Momo answered that she hasn't forgotten what he told her last time.

"Well have told everyone including my parents?"

"No, I kept it to myself, because you said it's regardless what I say and how would they react if I told them already", Momo says that she made her choice to just keep it to herself because it's regardless anyway like Azrael told her before.

"Your right about one thing, we wouldn't kill a villain regardless of the field of graveyards they create after they kill dozens of innocent people, it's all because we believe if we take a life will be just be as low as them. Lastly your right about another thing is we don't kill because we are not Soldiers or Knights despite this is a war on crime and certainly not a war against another country or on terror", Momo implies that Azrael is right about all of the heroes in their war on crime when he was making his speech to the world.

"That speech was also the Order of Saint Duma's and my point of view, so we begin to doubt that heroes are worthy guardians of the innocent against your never ending war on crime", Azrael mentions everything from his speech was his and the Order of Saint Duma's point of view due to the heroes who are unwilling to kill which in turn cause them to doubt that they are worthy guardians of the innocent in their never ending war on crime.

"Well a large portion of the public might start to distrust us heroes for not killing the villains who committed dozens of crimes and taking an innocent life is one of them, all we've been doing like always is upper handing these villains who use their Quirks for crime and sending them to prison to face justice, but in the end they just keep coming back for more", Momo said looking down on the beach sand saying everything they've done as heroes even mentioning that every criminal they catch and get sent to prison just keep coming back for more.

"What else we all know is all of the crimes that these villainous Quirks have done is all a sin and God doesn't like that, God created all life on Earth, he made humanity in his own image but darkness always lives withing us all", Azrael mentions what God created on Earth and what he doesn't like because it's evil, even noted that humanity always have a darkness withing them.

"I know Azrael", Momo now calls Izuku by his other identity, Azrael, he then wrap his arms around her to give her some comfort because he notice that tears were already starting to stream down her eyes, the reason why for this because Azrael's speech is all over her head and she starts to believe all of it.

XXX

As the sun down comes down and it becomes night time, Azrael's and Momo's time alone gets interrupted by a sudden appearance of none other than Toshinori Yagi/All Might, the number 1 hero. "I am here!" All Might says the same words he always says whenever he makes an entrance. "Well Momo it's seems you had some time to talk with Azrael all alone, even he gave you some comfort because of the speech he said, oh I followed you here because you might find him here", All Might said to her and it turns out he followed her here hoping to find Azrael.

"Azrael I know you have a point whether we are worthy of being guardians of the innocent because we are unwilling to take a life despite the criminals we fight have killed a lot, but all we are doing is sending them to prison but they just keep returning for more and in the end they are leaving a field of graveyards that we are all disregarding, but are unwilling to kill because of our belief of being low as them is more like out of fear", All Might even believes in Azrael's speech even noting that's more like out of fear of being low as the criminals.

"Well at least there are more people who believes in my speech", Azrael said feeling grateful that more people believes in his speech.

"Still Azrael, we still need to know what you and the Order of Saint Dumas have done to Izuku", All Might still demands that Azrael gives out what happened to Izuku unaware that Azrael is really Izuku.

Azrael looks to the left noticing that everyone is here with All Might, heroes of UA, pro-heroes, the police, news casters and reporters and last civilians with Izuku's family. Looks like they want to watch this "then fight me All Might, defeat me or I defeat you, then I will reveal what happened to Izuku in the end", before Azrael can do anything Momo stops him for a moment with an objection. "You think that's a good idea Azrael?"

"I am done hiding Momo", Azrael will no longer hide or keep secrets.

That's fine by me Azrael", All Might said agreeing with Azrael's terms.

XXX

Azrael VS All Might is commencing and Present Mic will be giving the signal when the fight starts, where the stairs and the streets are is the others watches like an audiences while the police dispose of the lifeless body and decapitated head of Chizome Akaguro/Stain. "Azrael is going to fight the world's number 1 hero All Might, this is going to be interesting", Tenya Linda/Ingenium said sitting and getting some popcorn from a woman passing by with some popcorn. "Who do you think is going to win?" Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt ask from anyone who knows who would win the battle.

"Isn't obvious? All Might will be the one to win", Kyoka answered what's really obvious, All Might will emerge victorious.

"I highly doubt it", unfortunately Momo doubts that All Might would come out as victor.

"Why do you doubt Momo?"

"Because, I don't know if any of you saw it, most of the battles we fought like against Stain we had some trouble trying to subdue him, but Azrael was able to defeat him without scratch", Momo explains to Kyoka since Azrael was able to defeat Stain without any injuries it's most likely Azrael won't have any trouble against All Might.

"Let the battle commence!" Present Mic gets the fight started.

All Might makes the first move and charge at Azrael who just stands there not budging from that spot "Alabama smash!" All Might's attack creates a sand cloud and when it clears Azrael isn't there "Did I get him?" All Might ask himself if he got Azrael, but out of nowhere Azrael ambushes All Might and throws Shurikens at him which he destroys with his punches, Azrael's next move is the tackle which was a direct hit sending All Might skidding on the sand.

"Whoa! It's that tackle again!" Mt Lady said while is freaked about that tackle.

All Might attempts to get up but in a slow phase because now it's him who's taken significant damage from Azrael's tackle. All Might notice Azrael is approaching but like before he has taken no damage or injuries from the tackle "you've taken no damage or injuries from that tackle, it's that a Quirk or something Azrael?"

"Now there's a thought All Might", Azrael noted that his tackle might be a Quirk which can explain why he has taken no damage or injuries from it.

As soon as All Might gets back on his feet and ready to fight again, Azrael now makes the move, he use his Grapple Gun that had a Bat Claw that had some electric affect that was powerful enough to harm All Might. He fires it and All Might didn't have enough time to dodge and it hits him in the chest causing him to get electrocuted, everyone who look shocked of the outcome of the fight because it seems Azrael is beginning to trash All Might. Azrael then side kicks All Might right in the face forcing him to fall on his back.

"The Number 1 hero and the worlds greatest hero, but at heart your still human All Might", Azrael noted to him as All Might gets up on his knees after getting more damage of being electrocuted and he takes the Bat Claw off of him.

"I can't believe what we are all seeing, Azrael is defeating All Might the number 1 hero", Midnight said with her eyes open wide as dinner plates.

"God made humanity on his own image, but we all have a darkness withing us all, God created humanity and we have the power with call Quirk then that is another one of God's creations. Those who are not born with a Quirk and made into a Quirkless is because God destines the child like that, someone like Izuku Midoriya is born like that, but still he idolizes you and wants to become a hero."

"I know this all too well because I've always been there and always idolizes my favorite number 1 hero Toshinori Yagi AKA All Might and wanted to be a hero regardless of being Quirkless", what Azrael is saying causes his mother Inko to deduce this.

"Izuku? Is that you behind that mask?" Inko ask if is him behind the mask.

Azrael then lowers his hood then removes his mask then drops it in the sand "yes mom, it's me Izuku Midoriya", Izuku/Azrael finally unmask and reveals that he is actually Azrael this whole time to everyone except for Momo who already knew anyway.

**End**

**All Might won many battles but in most cases he is defeated.**


	6. After Unmask

**After Unmask**

**Izuku/Azrael has some things to talk about after unmasking himself.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously, right after talking with Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati about all of the hero's ideology with their long war on crime even their fear of being low if they take a life from the super villains they fight and being moral about it, unexpectedly while Azrael was comforting Momo when she was crying due to his speech that's all over her head Toshinori Yagi/All Might showed up because he followed Momo to Dagobah Municipal Beach. All Might said that he understood what Azrael means in his speech to the world and said that their reason for not killing and always staying moral about it is more like out of fear of being low like the super villains if they take a life even if they are just killing super villains.

Noticing that a lot of people including the Midoriya family here too, All Might says that they need Azrael to reveal any information on what happened to Izuku. Azrael said to All Might to battle him then he will unmask himself either he's defeated or not, Azrael told Momo that he is already done hiding and keeping secrets from everyone except for her due the fact that she already knows his secret identity anyway.

Azrael and All Might battle while everyone watches like an audiences, unfortunately Azrael caused significant damage to All Might thanks to that tackle again much to everyone shock and surprise. As All Might attempts to get back up on his feet he wonders to Azrael if he's tackle attack is some kind of newly discovered Quirk due to Azrael not suffering any damage or injuries every time he uses it, Azrael's response is now there's a thought which means it could be a newly discovered Quirk after all. In the end Azrael comes out as the victor after he defeats All Might with is Grapple Gun with a Batclaw and electrocutes him with it before side kicking him right in the face.

After that Azrael mentions everything that Izuku wanted as a dream, he implies that he was there this whole time because what Izuku wanted was actually his life. Azrael then unmask himself revealing that he was the missing Izuku Midoriya this entire time, all except for Momo was shocked and surprise.

XXX

Aftermath

"Izuku! My baby boy it really is you!" A tearful Inko runs up and embraces her son that's been missing for 2 years only to discover that he was actually Azrael this entire time, well she already saw kill a person like Chizome Akagure/Stain but she will disregard that anyway.

"Son?" Izuku/Azrael's father Hisashi embraces him too.

"That's some family reunion, OW!" Kacchan said before he gets flick in the forehead by Kyoka/Earphone Jack.

"Shut up Kacchan!"

After been embraced enough by his family Izuku/Azrael finally has something else to say because they want know what the Order of Saint Dumas have done to him while he was in their captivity. "If your all going to ask what happened to me while I was with the Order of Saint Dumas right after they abducted me and brought me to them, well they did nothing bad to me exception of training me how to fight before they made me the vessel of Azrael", Izuku/Azrael reveals nothing bad happened to him after he was brought to them.

"Let me guess they gave you that tackle Quirk?" Midnight took a guess if that's where his tackle Quirk came from.

"Correct Midnight", Izuku/Azrael says that Midnight is correct.

"Look Izuku we understand your speech by killing even if it's just a super villain, we just don't want to be low as them", oh now it's the Midoriya family who's fearfully about that.

"Oh yeah something else that I have in my mind, you lose someone you love was close to you at the hands of super villain that should serve as the last straw of your moral code then you all come looking for revenge after that", Izuku/Azrael retorts saying that if a super villain killed someone they loved or was closed to them, then that's the last straw of being moral and they would resort to revenge.

XXX

Unknown Location

"Such interesting speech given by Azrael, him and this Order of Saint Dumas are trying to cleanse the world of crime and corruptions while at the same time, they are against the world's heroes unwilling to kill", the leader of the League of Villains known as Shigaraki/All for 1 said with an evil grin.

"Indeed they are fearless leader", Himiko Toga said still keeping that psychotic smirk of hers.

"Still Azrael might be the only hero who will be willing to kill", Himiko noted that someone like Azrael is willing to kill and not shown any sigh of moral toward it.

"This war should be get very interesting", All for 1 said that this war on crime can very interesting now it's taken a new turn.

"Yes, very interesting", Himiko said, then after blinking her left eye shows image of Azrael.

**End**


	7. Morals and Kills on Justice

**Morals and Kills on Justice**

**This is just about of being a Super Hero and a Soldier and what's the differences between Morals and Kills when it comes on bring justice to an enemy like criminals who are super villains.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Being a Super Hero, it's about saving the lives of the innocent even saving some animals who are stuck somewhere and also about fighting crime and suppressing it from criminals like Super Villains or not just regular human criminals. When a Super Hero subdues a criminal, they do it using in a moral way and sending them off to prison to face justices for their crimes, despite this these criminals can always escape and return for more which make Super Heroes catch them and sending back to prison over and over again, but unfortunately these Super Heroes never kill these criminals despite of the graveyards they filled. More to that this war on crime never ends.

Reason why Super Heroes don't kill and rather stay in their Moral Code is because they fear if they take life even though it's the life of criminal they take they'll just be as low as the criminals they fight. But if these criminal kills a person they loved or was close to, they would not stay in control with their Moral Code and resort to revenge by killing in order to avenge that person they loved or was close to.

Here's another reason why Super Heroes don't kill, it's because they are not Soldiers from the Military Armed Forces and they are not fighting enemy Soldiers from another Country or Terrorist that fight like Soldiers like Guerrillas or Rebels for example. They are only fighting criminals in the war on crime, for the record in the real world Soldiers are consider the true heroes because they kill from the protection of their Country and the people who live on it even if they are garrison in some other Country and pretty much they are given a lot of high praise from the people of their Country or some other countrymen from where they garrison.

XXX

My Favorite Scene from Batman: Under the Red Hood Movie

Red Hood: Bruce I forgive you for not saving me, but why, why on God's Earth is he still alive?!"

Red Hood: Ignoring what he's done in the past! Blindly stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled! The 1000 who have suffered! The friends he's crippled! You know thought, I've be the last person you ever let him hurt. If it been you that he beat to a bloody pulp if he taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the ends of Earth for piece of evil devil worshiping garbage and sending him off to hell.

Batman: You don't understand, I don't think you ever did.

Red Hood: What? What your moral code just won't allowed for that? It's too hard to cross that line?!

Batman: No! God almighty no! It would be too damn easy, all ever wanted to do is kill him, a day doesn't go by when I don't think about of subjecting for every horrendous torture that he has dealt to others and then, end him.

Batman: But if do that, if I allow myself to go into that place, I'll never come back.

Red Hood: Why?! I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent, I'm talking about him, just him and doing that is because, because he took me away from you.

Batman: I can't, I'm sorry.

XXX

Final Note

Those who already watched Batman: Under the Red Hood Movie or not probably questioned Batman's ideology about staying in his Moral Code and not killing Joker for not avenging Jason Todd/Red Hood. Those who played Injustice Gods Among Us Game, you already what happened to Superman after Joker tricked him into killing his pregnant wife Lois Lane which cause the Nuke to blow up Metropolis City and look what has he become.

So what's it going to be for a Super Hero, Moral Code or Kill a criminal and they will try to not think they will become as low as them if there is even a way to avoid that.

**End**


	8. Himiko Toga

**Himiko Toga**

**Time to fight the only female member of the League of Villains.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Beach

"So Izuku will come home now?" Inko ask her son if he will come home now.

"Sorry mom but I can't come home right now", Izuku/Azrael says that he cannot come home right now.

"Why not Izuku?" Hisashi ask him why he can't come home right now.

"As long as I'm Azrael or just a vessel for Azrael, I exists as the Order of Saint Dumas's Knight, assassin, servant or whatever you all like to call it", Izuku/Azrael speaks out his reason on not wanting to come home right now.

And just like that nobody bothers on trying to stop him from leaving, not even All Might have bothered to stop him, he stops to look at Momo for a moment and wraps his arms around her and she responds the same way. After that Izuku/Azrael drops smoke bombs and disappears from the scene "remember my speech", Izuku/Azrael reminded them of his speech.

"Hey Momo do you think he's in love with you?" Kyoka/Earphone Jack ask because she wants to know if that hugging was the sign of it.

"I think so", Momo said blushing.

"One more thing, you already knew Azrael was Izuku didn't you?" Momo nodded her head as a yes when Midnight ask.

"By the way the name Azrael actually was the name use as an Angel of Death", Toru/Invisible Girl means the first humans who ever encounter Azrael was actually an Angel of Death.

"We know that Toru, besides I will be seeing him again someday", Momo said that Izuku/Azrael maybe gone but's only for now anyway because they will see him again someday.

XXX

Beast's Forest

Azrael choose to settle down in this forest that he hasn't been in yet, his rest was cut short when he notice someone was there with him "I know your there, so come on out", Azrael says that the person who's there with shows herself. That woman shows herself in front of Azrael and reveal herself to be Himiko Toga of the League of Villains and the only female member "that was so impressive that you knew I was watching you Azrael", Himiko said with that psychotic smile that she always has in her face.

"No need for introduction, Himiko Toga of the League of Villains and the only female member, your Quirk is transform. What you do is consume your enemies's blood which you could take their form and it's a perfect form", Azrael explains the BIO Profile of Himiko Toga.

"That's very sweet of you to speak out my background and my powers", now Himiko is being flirty with him.

"Don't be so flirty with me Himiko, I bet you already witness what I just did to Stain the hero killer", Azrael shoves her off him and ask her if she saw what happened to Chizome Akajuro/Stain which was caused by him.

"Oh you just decapitated him very good you know, for the record your against us super villains and your against every heroes ways on fighting crime due to their unwilling to kill, their habit is keep on being moral and sending us off to prison and will just keep coming back for more. Lastly when we do return for more will keep filling up the streets of graveyards in the end."

"Yes, you do and they will just keep on disregarding that, but they already known about their actions and the graveyards that's left behind by all of you, they just don't want to be as low as all of you if they choose to take life even just once."

"But you are willing to take a life as long as it's just us Super Villains, just us."

"It's that your final answer?" Azrael demanded to know if that's her final answer if their some kinda TV show like Who wants to be a Billionaire for example, plus Azrael pulls out his Sword of Sin.

"Oh yes it is my final answer Azrael, plus you and I are ready to fight!" Himiko lunges at him only for her to crash into a tree after he use that military evasive maneuver and the tree she crashed into comes down.

"Come and get it Himiko!" Azrael said to her like his way of saying bring it.

"You got it Azrael darling baby!" Himiko said being flirty with him again.

She charges at him and when Azrael slashes his Sword of Sin at her she blocks it with some gauntlet on her wrist as a makeshift sword "who can also do sword play too?" Himiko ask him a question by Azrael does not answer, he opens his Wrist Blade but Himiko pulls back before she can be stabbed in the head, Himiko then shows that she somehow manage to suck some of his blood.

"Got ya!" Himiko then use her Transform Quirk and morphs into Azrael's appearances.

"Shame I don't have the ability to copy weapons like your Sword of Sin", Himiko said talking in Azrael's form but it's her voice that's heard.

Azrael throws 3 Shurikens at her but she was able to break all 3 of them with her fists and feet without talking any injuries in the process. Himiko charges at in full speed but left herself distracted as Azrael use his Disruptor Rifle that eventually causes her to morph back into her originally self "nice going using that strange rifle just to change me back", Himiko said looking at herself and entire body. "I prefer, the real you Himiko", Azrael then tackles her with a direct hit to her entire body and she went slamming her back into big rock.

Himiko attempts to get back up and finds herself doing so in a slow pace "so that's your so called Tackle Quirk that cause significant damage to the opponent all except for it's user", Himko said as she finally is back on her feet. "Indeed and it's a newly discovered Quirk", Azrael said to Himiko that his Tackle Quirk is a newly discovered Quirk. "Seriously, everyone who gets hit by that tackle Quirk could barely and slowly get back up on their feet."

"In God's name, yes", Azrael says to her that she is correct.

"Order of Saint Dumas, a splinter factions of the long disbanded Templar Order. Despite that, the Order of Saint Dumas is all that's left of the Templar Order", Himiko now speaks her knowledge of the Order of Saint Dumas and who they are.

"By the way Himiko, why were you being so flirty with me and calling me darling baby?" Azrael wanted to know what's in her mind for being so flirty with him and calling him darling baby.

"Oh, I think have a crush on you Azrael or should I call you the former Izuku Midoriya", Himiko admits that she has crush on him and even revealing his true identity which could hint that she was there in Dagobah Beach Park the entire time.

"Oh I also know about that girl that your interested in, well we can just cat-fight over you then", Himiko then flees from Beast's Forest just like that after she is done talking to him.

"We shall me again Himiko", Azrael knows that he and Himiko will meet again another day.

**End**

**For those who didn't explore MHA that far yet, despite being member of the League of Villains and one of the Antagonist, Himiko Toga appears to have a crush on Izuku Midoriya. Well so will she in this Fanfic as well, although I pick Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati as Izuku/Azrael's primary love interest.**


	9. Back From the Dead

**Back From the Dead**

**Azrael encounters a woman who supposed to be dead but somehow alive for some reason and she was a previous user of the 1 For All Quirk as well as a mentor for Toshinori Yagi/All Might.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael POV

Izuku Midoriya here, AKA Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, after that encounter with Himiko Toga of the League of Villains and the only female, I've return to Musutafu City and where I am right now is Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall on the rooftops during the day. I'm out looking for criminals and villainous Quirk user and stop them from commenting every horrendous crimes they done to the innocent, I do know my former friends and classmates will be area suppressing them in their moral ways like always, well that's good luck with them doing that.

1 more thing, I know some woman has been tailing me this whole time. I have no idea what she wants with me but I'll confront her and find out for myself. Oh I've never forgotten what All Might's true form looks like which is that of frail emaciated man that suffer a massive injury years ago. I was still satisfied that he can still keep on fighting crime anyway.

End of POV

XXX

Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall Rooftops

Azrael stays in the roof of the Shopping Mall and awaits the woman who was tailing him arrival, what he made is flaming symbol that resembles the one on All Might's costume _**(A similar way to the flaming Bat symbol that Azrael makes to contact Batman in Batman: Arkham Knight during the side mission Heir to the Cowl)**_ for her to find him.

Eventually the woman arrives, her super hero costume is black, red lower cape, with boots, yellow gloves and a white cape. Oh her hair is black and long, "you finally caught up to me", Azrael said to her with his Sword of Sin on his right hand. "I believe it was that simple you know, you made a flaming symbol that was on All Might's costume for me to find you, Azrael", the woman said it was quite simple that she found him.

"So tell me, who are you and why were you tailing me?"

"My name is Nana Shimura", Azrael started moving his around and his head around after hearing her name because it does sound familiar.

"Wait a minute you were All Might's mentor and the previous user of the 1 For All Quirk", Azrael speaks out who Nana Shimura is to All Might even the part that she was the previous user of the 1 For All Quirk.

"That's correct!" Nana makes the smile on her face that she always makes.

"Then how come your still alive, for what I was told you died in your final stand against Shigaraki AKA All For 1?"

"I assume All Might told you that Izuku just before you became Azrael when the Order of Saint Dumas abducted you from your home. Yeah I thought I died in final battle with Shigaraki who was the leader of the League of Villains but somehow I still survived it.

"If that's true then where on God's Earth have you been this whole time?!"

"In secret I've been watching over Toshinori and many others heroes fight crime like I did the past, I even saw your speech, I'm also the same like many other heroes in the streets, unwilling to take a life due to the fear of being low as them and just want to stay with our moral code", Nana even admits that she is the same like the others, also wanting to be moral when fighting crime.

"Dark days are coming Nana, that dark day came true when Shigaraki/All For 1 came and you were presumed dead during your final stand against him. Now there will be another dark day that will come true like before", Azrael gives out a message which is more of prophecy.

"Some of us don't believe in prophecy but maybe I'll believe what you say Izuku", Nana will just believe what Izuku/Azrael says that the second dark day will come true in days to come.

"It's regardless to what everyone will believe, the message has been delivered", Azrael then use his Wrist Blade to form a circle, forms a cloud smoke and disappears from the scene.

"Goodbye for now Izuku, I'll be seeing real soon and when I do, I will help you in your battles so you won't be fighting alone", Nana said vowing to meet with Azrael again and will help him in his battles so there won't be any need for him to fight alone.

**End**

**Just to remind all of you Nana Shimura was All Might's mentor and the previous user of the 1 For All, she died during her final battle against Shigaraki/All For 1. In this Fanfic she is still alive and watches over many other heroes fight crime in secret or from the shadows.**

**My Hero Academia: 2 Heroes Movie, I'll be doing that too but there will be some changes due to the fact Izuku/Azrael didn't return to his family, friends and his lover Momo/Creati.**


	10. MHA 2 Heroes: Act 1

**MHA 2 Heroes: Act 1**

**Izuku/Azrael makes a travel to I-Island.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Security Room California USA

The security guards in charge there are knocked out and it was by Azrael, he's here to watch a footage that took place several years ago. He watches as a California casino is attack by 2 Quirk Villains known as the L.A. Villains 1 Blue with a beastly appearances and the other clad in Red, as they make their escape they stir up a public panic. In their path is the police and a female hero known as Cow Lady who tried to apprehend them but fails due to Red and Blue's Rocket Launcher and Transformation Quirk, their chaos then threatens a family trapped in their car but thankfully another hero from Japan steps in and defeats them but Red and Blue still manage to flee the scene.

"I wonder who was that but still he said that he was from Japan", Azrael wonders to himself as he moves on to the next footage.

The next footage shows All Might in his Allmobile car with a man name David Shield pursuing Red and Blue using a drone to track them, at the same time David mentions to All Might that they will be late for a lecture at school. Well Toshinori kicks his abilities to soar into the skies to pick up the pace as Red and Blue make their escape up the side of a skyscraper, Red fires a missile which only burns off All Might's clothes revealing his hero costume and All Might defeats Red and Blue using his California Smash was named after David's home state.

"California Smash huh? Heh, so there is more that All Might has aside from the Alabama Smash", Azrael fascinated by other super moves that All Might have.

Final footage is showing the police, bystanders and Cow Lady amazed of a hero that's new to them, David informs them that his name is All Might and he will become the world's Symbol of Peace. After that Azrael pauses the footage before re-looking at the newspaper that he bought earlier, he re-looks at the head line that shows All Might defeated by him, "but I prefer that people keep their fate in All Might!" Azrael then rips the newspaper in half before he gets a text message from the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Dumas.

"They are heading for I-Island, well so will I", Azrael says to himself that he too will heading for I-Island, he gets a second text message.

"That's good news then", Azrael said because he's allowed to be seen in public when he arrives there because many costume heroes are there as well.

"Well that's also a second good news", the second good news is that Momo will also be there.

XXX

I-Island

Azrael arrived at I-Island as a stow away on the same plane that All Might use to fly to I-Island, Azrael only watches All Might exits the plane but he choose to stay his muscular form in order to keep his weakness a secret "this island was built for scientist to research Quirks from various heroes and villains", Azrael said to himself as he walks around the island to explore, there are various TV's talking all about the I-Expo, "many residents and tourist are allowed to use their Quirks and enjoy the various attractions throughout the city anyway", Azrael said smiling behind his mask.

While Azrael sits down on a bench to enjoy overlooking the beautiful scenery he's spooked when a swarmed of fans runs up to All Might because they adore him, "let it last while it still can", Azrael said enjoying what he is seeing. All Might eventually will be late meeting with his old friend if stays too long with his adoring fans, "Uncle Might!" Then a girl name Melissa Shields bounces over to All Might on her advanced Pogo Stick and greets him by calling him Uncle Might.

"Oh Melissa my you have grown up!"

"I'm 17 now Uncle Might, I invited you to the I-Expo to surprise my father", Melissa said before taking a peak to the right to notice Azrael.

"Hey Uncle Might is that Azrael behind you?" All Might turns around to look at Azrael but doesn't prepare for a fight because he's not even posing any fighting stance or even pulling out his Sword of Sin.

"Glad you can make it Izuku", All Might said but even calling him by his real name.

"I only invited myself here All Might, because I got a text message from the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Dumas about what's going on here I-Island, plus I was told Momo would be here", Izuku/Azrael said the reason why he's here in I-Island.

But before anyone can say anything else Melissa clings on Izuku/Azrael trying to check out his Suit of Sorrow costume, "Melissa don't I remind you of my agenda", All Might told her of his agenda. "I haven't forgotten Uncle Might", Melissa let go of Izuku/Azrael and leaves with All Might.

XXX

Airport Lobby

Somewhere in the elevated platform, a mysterious group of men arrives and makes contact with their leader by phone, "looks like the goods will arrive later in that day", _"very well, at least you were able to infiltrated the expo anyway."_ Little did they know that Azrael who was using a iPad is watching them.

XXX

"Well could be expecting trouble", Azrael then changes the channel monitor to David's laboratory, there he watches Sam talks to David about how well his daughter Melissa is doing on her own research until she arrived with All Might. David speechless from the surprise and All Might is very happy to see his longtime friend, All Might told David about Azrael who was here in the island which David mentioned that he too watched Azrael's speech, David reminded All Might that he was a former sidekick to him but now he designs all of the hero costumes.

"David is a noble prize winner after all", Azrael said to himself, David told Melissa that he needed some time alone with All Might and Melissa observes the expo. While with David, All Might suddenly reverts back to his weakened form which surprise David at how injured he is.

"That will be enough already", Azrael turns off his pad and looks at surroundings, dozens of heroes even different kinds of inventions.

"Heh Melissa wants to be a hero too despite that she is Quirkless like I was in the past just before I became the vessel of Azrael.

"Talking to yourself Azrael?" Momo/Creati with Ochaco/Uravity and Kyoka/Earphone Jack suddenly appears out of nowhere from behind him.

"Oh is just that Melissa has the same goal like me before", Azrael said to Momo who sits next to him.

Momo then lays her head on his left shoulder which can spell that she is in love with him, "looks like I was right after all, Momo is really in love with Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael", Kyoka said finally relieve that she was correct after all. "Kyoka let's leave him and Momo alone", Ochano suggested that they leave Momo and Azrael alone together.

"Good idea Ochano, besides we have to meet up with the others anyway", Kyoka and Ochano leaves to meet with the others while Azrael and Momo have some time to themselves.

Azrael activates his earphone to know what those mysterious group are up to right now as Momo falls asleep on his shoulder, _"the goods have been delivered, oh and All Might is on the island"_, _"don't worry about All Might, we have countermeasures for the Symbol of Peace."_ 'Looks like they have ways on dealing with All Might so he doesn't meddle with them', Azrael thought to himself before reactivating his iPad.

He watches as All Might lays in David's medical bed where he is scanned for David's computer, in turns out All Might's Quirk levels have dropped drastically leaving Toshinori/All Might to ask why is that? Azrael next watches David runs tests of Toshinori/All Might's broken body and learns that his Quirk levels are astronomically low, _"if this keeps up, the crime rate of 6% in Japan will rise with the fall of the Symbol of Peace"_, _"I reassure you that the Symbol of Peace is still alive."_

"But dark days are coming", Azrael said to them in the screen of his iPad.

**End**


	11. MHA 2 Heroes: Act 2

**MHA 2 Heroes: Act 2**

**Trouble begins against Wolfram's crew and it's up heroes to stop them whatever Wolfram and his crew are after, but that will be Azrael's job this time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Now that deals with the security guards", said one of Wolfram's crew after they use some kind of advance restraining to subdue the security guards that's in their way.

"Alright we have our masks on, let's move out", Wolfram the leader of the crew moves out after donning their masks.

XXX

I-Island outside

Azrael wakes up from his sleep and finds that Momo is still asleep on his left shoulder, "well this is kind of new", Azrael said as Momo wakes up, "what? You finding me still sleeping on your left shoulder?" Momo teased him a bit until Melissa gives him a call from his iPad, "Melissa?" Azrael answered her call, _"hey Azrael, take a look at all of my awards, my grades were slipping but I still study hard to become a hero."_

"I know your Quirkless Melissa", Azrael tells Melissa that he already knew she is Quirkless.

_"I know Azrael, but still I won't give up on being one to support others like my father, if God will's it. Anyway stop by my lab so I can give this Gauntlet I invented, I call this the Full Gauntlet and I design it in a similar style as yours with the scallops on it"_, Melissa shows the Full Gauntlet to Azrael and Momo even made it into a similar design like his with the scallops on it.

"How powerful is it when being used?"

_"As far as I can say, 100% with the power for 3 smashes"_, Melissa tells him everything she knows about how powerful the Full Gauntlet is.

_"I entrusting it to you so you can be a great hero, a new guardian , to a new warrior, to you and All Might's successor"_, what Melissa said surprises both Azrael and Momo.

"Being All Might's successor is only when his time is over as another dark day approaches and Mustafu Japan will burn until all of our enemies are defeated", Azrael said some prophecies that nobody knows when that will happen.

"Should we go now Azrael?" Momo ask if they should go to Melissa's lab right now.

"Yup", Azrael draws out his Wrist Blade and form a circle creating a cloud of smoke which cause them to disappear from the scene.

XXX

Meanwhile

Tenya/Ingenium, Shoto/Shouto, Denki/Chargebolt, Minoru/Grape Fruit, Katsuki/Kacchan, Eijiro/Red Riot, Mina/Pinky, Kyoka/Earphone Jack, Tsuyu/Froppy, Toru/Invisible Girl, Ochano/Uravity and the rest of the class all on in party suits and dresses observe the party on the second floor as All Might makes a speech from the crowd. Unfortunately All Might's speech was suddenly interrupted when the I-Island security system sets off an alarm across the entire island, everyone had to stay indoors plus the system also locks the central tower from the outside.

Then Wolfram and his crew barges into the party armed with guns which are G3 Assault Rifles, "alright listen up, everyone on the island are our hostage", Wolfram said then All Might and the other heroes attempt to attacked them but where are subdued by a powerful bond shots from the ground that restrains them. "Not gonna happened this time All Might", Wolfram smiling at All Might who is pretty much restrained like the other heroes.

"Oh great, now how are we going to help everyone here?" Kacchan ask trying to break free from the restraints.

"We can't even use our Quirks in these kind of state", Kyoka said unable to use her Quirk.

"Well we can all rely on 1 person who's present here in I-Island", All Might said they can rely on 1 person who wasn't at the party with them.

"And that is All Might?" Red Riot ask who the person is.

"Azrael", All Might reveals who's he implying.

"Azrael? Oh that Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, so he's in the island too, well we will prevent him from trying to stop us since he probably knows about the situation too", Wolfram can try to stop Azrael if he can.

"Wolfram, we saw Azrael's speech, he hates crime but he's also against the idea of the heroes moral ways", Swordkill reminds Wolfram about Azrael's ways on fighting crime.

"Well that doesn't matter to us, if he wants to kill then let him, besides he's not a Knight of Morals anyway", Wolfram suggest that they allow Azrael to kill since there is no morals on his ways on fighting crime.

"Hey All Might, Momo is with him", Kyoka remind All Might that Momo is with Azrael because she slept with him on the bench outside.

"I believe she'll be fine as long is she's with him", All Might means as long is Azrael is with her she'll be fine.

"And besides it's not like everything is hard for her to defeat", Minoru said smiling.

"Aren't you all worried about Azrael not being moral?" Kacchan ask if anyone in the party are concern about Azrael's ways on fighting crime.

"Right now we cannot worry about anything moral for Azrael", All Might there is not the time to ask Azrael to be moral.

"Or telling him to be moral", Denki said rolling around while restrained.

XXX

Meanwhile Azrael and Momo watching the entire thing from his iPad on their way to Melissa and get the Full Gauntlet decide to do something about, "even though the security system could gives us a problem like no access to the elevators and no signal to cellphones, will have to try to get to our destination the hard way", Azrael says to Momo that they will have to reach their destination the hard way. "We have a signal from your iPad that's for sure", Momo says the only thing they have a signal with is through his iPad, "true and I will have to tell Melissa to bring the Full Gauntlet to us because of the hostage situation and security problem we can't get to her", Azrael got started on leaving a message on his iPad to warn Melissa about the hostage situation and security problem so she will have to bring the Full Gauntlet to him.

"The party is on the 2nd floor and that's where we need to go but we may be walking into a trap but I also know Wolfram is after something whatever that is", Azrael watches as David and his assistant Sam takes Wolfram to the research.

"Let's move it Azrael", Momo said so they get a move on and where they are going is where the research is instead of the 2nd floor.

XXX

On the Way

"There we go", Melissa who regroups with them on the way attaches the Full Gauntlet on Azrael's right arm.

"Once we get to the tower, we can reset the security system", Melissa tells what they can do once at the top floor at the tower.

"With that we can turn the tables around", Momo said using her Creation Quirk to create a weapon which is a blunt object.

"Remember only Melissa can disable the security system", Azrael mentions that Melissa is the only person who can disable the security system because she knows the island from top to bottom.

"Oh one more thing before we go", Azrael throws his Shuriken that slices dozens of security drones in half.

XXX

Plant Factory

Azrael, Momo and Melissa reach the Plant Factory in their path is Nobu, "about time you got here Azrael", Nobu said getting ready for a fight and Azrael pulls out his Sword of Sin. Nobu charges first but Azrael use his smoke bombs to cloud up the entire Plant Factory. In the end Nobu is stabbed from behind cause by the Sword of Sin use by Azrael and kills him after lifting him up the air and kicking off his Sword as the smoke clouds clears, "was that supposed to be necessary Azrael?" Melissa ask him shocked on what he just did and she had both her hands on her mouth accept for Momo due to knowing this is how he will fight crime.

"Morals is not so irrelevant of me", Azrael retorts with those words of his that he doesn't do morals very much.

"Your not finish here yet!" The next opponent is Daigo and shape shift into a Beast which is what his Quirk does.

Daigo charges at them but pulls back when Momo creates a Gatling Gun to repel him, "Momo, Melissa grab on to me we don't have time for this", both Momo and Melissa grab on to him then he fires his Grapple Gun which ascends them up to the sealing and they smash through it. "Hey come back here! I'm not finish with you!" Daigo shouted up the hole of the sealing until something falls on top of his head which turns out to be a Batclaw that electrocutes and defeats him.

XXX

Control Room

"Dang Azrael and his 2 girls are making me irritated already!" Wolfram becomes irritated after seeing both Nobu and Daigo defeated. "Well Azrael let's see how far can you can go with a bunch of security bots in your path", Wolfram's remaining minions hits the button to activated the entire swarm of security bots to stop Azrael, Momo and Melissa.

XXX

130th Floor

"You know Azrael, I bet smashing your on head on sealing more than 10 times must really hurt", Melissa said as Momo rubs his head.

"Well I wasn't using my Tackle Quirk or my Full Gauntlet because need 1 arm for my Grapple Gun and the other to hold on to each of you", Azrael tells Melissa what he needed to do and risk hurting his head more that once as he was smashing his head multiple times to get to the 130th Floor.

Suddenly Momo hides them in a sheet of isolation because she spotted security bots incoming, 1 security bot attempts to enter the sheet but got destroyed by a high-powered single punch cause by Azrael's Full Gauntlet. "Looks like you were right after all Melissa", Azrael said to Melissa after giving it a shot for the first time, "and while it works, let me use your Disruptor Rifle to put these Security Bots offline", Melissa fires Azrael's Dsruptor Rifle that works as make-shift EMP which puts all the security bots offline.

"Hey Azrael I think I can hold them off while you make your way to the tower to deactivate the security system."

"No, where in this together Momo", Azrael objects on the idea of letting Momo fight off more security bots to buy him and Melissa some time to get to the tower.

Azrael, Momo and Melissa make their way to the emergency exit at the top of the tower, well Azrael had to use his Grapple Gun to swing them over there because the bridge is down. Azrael and Momo work together to smash various more security bots to junk and scrap. "Nice teamwork and very cute couple", Melissa teases them for that much to their embarrassment.

XXX

"Swordkill, deal with Azrael and his girls", Wolfram ordered Swordkill to handle this since Nobu and Daigo failed.

"With pleasure", Swordkill hurries to get to Azrael and kill him along with Momo and Melissa.

Meanwhile All Might is struggling to maintain his form while still restrain along with the others but still has fate on Azrael even though he kills. Right now he and the others will not have to worry about Azrael being moral.

**End**


	12. MHA 2 Heroes: Act 3

**MHA 2 Heroes: Act 3**

**1 final stand to stop Wolfram even learning how he and his crew got in.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Okay so we are almost there", Azrael tells Momo and Melissa that they are almost at there destination until suddenly Swordkill appears behind forcing him to move to the left to avoid that attack of his Sword Quirk.

Swordkill keeps up with his Sword Quirk with Azrael using both his Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade as his defense, "careful Azrael!" Momo said feeling worried about him, "I will Momo", Azrael then parries Swordkill using his Full Gauntlet, "that didn't even phase me!" Swordkill charges at Azrael again until Momo and Melissa whistle at him which got him distracted.

"It's a shame that you won't repent Swordkill", Azrael impales him with both his Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade killing him.

"Okay let's keep going", Azrael said and they proceed on their mission.

XXX

Azrael fights and defeats more of Wolfram's henchmen who were only Mercs armed with G3 Assault Rifles and was easy enough for Momo as well until they finally reach the Tower this time. "David what on God's name are you doing and why are you with Wolfram?" Azrael demanded that David explains himself on what is really going on here anyway. "You see Azrael, me and Sam hired fake Villains to steal the research back", David reveals what he's been doing but Azrael does not believe Wolfram and his crew are fake villains not after seeing Swordkill, Daigo and Nobu who actually have Quirk powers of their own.

"Why dad", Melissa who was horrified of this revelation and demanded to know why.

"Melissa, I was only doing this for All Might because his Quirk is disappearing", David admits this and Azrael remembers All Might weaken form all too well, plus realizing David is being desperate on preventing that from ever happening regardless of what kind of casualties or collateral damage it can cost.

"And me, Momo and Azrael are risking our lives to save everyone just for you to do this", Melissa said angry at her father.

"David, Wolfram and his crew are not fake Villains, they are real Villains because I saw Swordkill, Daigo and Nobu have Quirk, so that means Wolfram have a Quirk too", what Azrael said cause David to look at Wolfram in fear.

"You got that right Azrael and my Quirk is", Wolfram use his Quirk to break Azrael's Wrist Blade and get his Sword of Sin to be tossed out the window, "Metal Manipulation or Magnetic", Wolfram reveals what his Quirk can do as he turns to Sam and gives the device to him. "For the record David, you turn your back on me when we never got paid for working so hard", Sam claims after he betrays David but never saw this coming.

**BLAM!**

"And I never had an agreement with that", Wolfram shoots Sam in the arm meaning he's tying up loose ends, he attempts to shoot again but this time at David and Sam got the path of the bullet as a sign of redemption.

"You have to stop playing hero David, because your not like the others or like Azrael who's willing to kill", Wolfram said stepping on David's injured body. "Oh let I remind you that your crime is real and that won't disappear with 1 good act until Azrael can get you to repent for that and you can't go on being a scientist either", Wolfram then knocks David out much to Azrael, Momo and Melissa's disgust.

"I plan on using David to mass produce the Quirk Amplification Device", Wolfram reveals what he's planning.

"Give me back my father!" Melissa pleads but falls into deaf ears and Wolfram threatens to eliminate her, but Azrael intervenes but shooting his broken Wrist Blade as make shift launcher.

When that failed Azrael charges at Wolfram in full speed and rams him outside the tower where the Helicopter Pad is, but he also drop the Quirk Amplification Device. "Melissa let's do what we can to help your father and Sam", Momo tells Melissa they should do what they can while Azrael deals with Wolfram, alone. While they do that Melissa was able to shut down the Security System and all of the Drones return to normal and I-Island is set free from the grasp of Wolfram.

XXX

Helicopter Pad

"Nice work Melissa", Azrael use smoke bombs to cloud up the area and lands a punch at Wolfram's face.

Wolfram fights back but block both punches from Azrael but he counters by twisting both of arms breaking them and headbutting him. Azrael lands a dropkick sending Wolfram slamming into the Helicopter denting it. "That's so going to leave a mark", Azrael said mocking him about that, "well so will this!" Wolfram shoots Azrael with his Pistol but he use the Scallop on his Wrist Gauntlet causing the bullet to go ricochet.

"Something else I know of is All For 1 is secretly aiding your invasion", Azrael blurts out that All For 1 of the League of Villains is aiding Wolfram in secret.

"Correct you are Azrael", Wolfram then use his Quirk to launch the Helicopter door at him but Azrael kicks it twice in the air launching it right back at Wolfram hitting him instead and like before he slams into the Helicopter again.

"It seems that you broke your back after slamming into the Helicopter a second time, although I hate for a person to suffer from such pain, so how about some cleansing for the pain", Azrael answer to that is a single hard punch to Wolfram's face using the Full Gauntlet knocking him out rather than killing him.

"Well at least you spared someone this time Azrael", All Might and others now free from their restrains thanks to Melissa feeling grateful that Azrael tries something moral this time.

"Only he deserves prison All Might, the rest doesn't", Azrael said that he made his choice on imprisoning him only, while the rest deserves to die.

"Oh by that way Azrael I think you'll be needing this", Momo said giving back his Sword of Sin and Melissa returns with a newly Wrist Blade to replace the old one that Wolfram broke.

"I appreciate everything you have done for everyone Azrael", Melissa said that she is appreciates everything that Azrael have done for everyone.

"Thanks Melissa, oh and your dad have already repented and redeemed himself after he learned his lesson and so did Sam after he in front of the bullet that's meant for your dad", Azrael doesn't need to ask David or Sam to repent for what wrong things they have done just to fix All Might even Money.

"So how's your injuries David?"

"I'll survive Azrael and Sam will make it", David said smiling as Azrael removes his mask and lowers his hood.

"Good, so you can always give everyone a smile", Azrael then makes a smile in a similar way like Nana Shimura always does it.

"That smile you just made reminds me of someone", All Might says that reminds him of someone he knew.

Suddenly Momo throws his arms around him and presses her lips on his as a kiss showing that she loved him. Everyone present there blushes or was surprise to see Momo and Izuku/Azrael are doing something romantic in front of them.

"Well some stories have to end in romance", All Might said as the sun comes up in the morning skies.

**End**

**For the record Nana Shimura makes her smiles using her hands and so did Azrael.**


	13. MHA 2 Heroes: Epilogue

**MHA 2 Heroes: Epilogue**

**Time for one final time in I-Island before it's time to return home.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku/Azrael's POV

"Well we still have plenty of time here in I-Island before it's time to return home to Musutafu City, Wolfram has been arrested and imprisoned, well at least he blurted out that he was in league with All For 1 anyway. David and Sam are in separate hospital rooms with the Police watching them, but at least they allow visitors like Melissa who wanted to visit her father and see how he's doing. As for me, I'm going to tell David why did the Top-Men or sponsors took away his Quirk Amplification Device in the first place, what I know it's purpose was to maximize All Might's Quirk."

"Everybody else is enjoying a barbecue with All Might for the victory on stopping Wolfram even though I'm the one who caused it and they hailed me a hero. Everyone else who didn't join them in Island showed up, well Momo stays with me while I talk with David."

End of POV

XXX

Hospital Room

Azrael with Momo enters David's hospital room since the police allows them to, "hey Azrael and Momo", David said hello to the both of them, Melissa waves hello to them too since she's with her father as well. "How you doing David?" Azrael asked calmly, "I'm doing fine Azrael, so are you and Momo here to tell me something?"

"That Quirk Amplification Device, you made it to maximize All Might's Quirk and prevent it from disappearing right?"

"Correct, because All Might needs to remain a hero, it's all thanks to him crime was minimized, if his Quirk disappears for good then crime will become even higher", David said even mentioning his fear of what will happened if All Might's Quirk disappears.

"Yeah but the Top-Men or sponsors took away from you", now Azrael mentions the Top-Men taking it away from him and Sam after they first introduce it to them.

"Yes, because they said it was too dangerous and they lock it away to prevent from falling to the wrong hands to begin with."

"There something else to that aside from believing it's too dangerous, I believe it was also out on fear too", Azrael believes it's because the Top-Men where fearful which is another reason why they took David's Quirk Amplification Device.

"Fearful of what Azrael?" Melissa ask what are the Top-Men are so fearful of, even David wants to know as well.

"There's too many obvious reasons that they are so fearful of", Azrael gave an answer to them, "but such a device that has that kind of power can also lead to some disasters far worse than crime", what he says next it's probably if something went wrong with the device because it's power can lead to something far more worse than crime.

"Okay maybe that's enough reason for me not to worry for All Might's living his role as the Symbol of Peace", that gave David enough reason to ever use his Quirk Amplification Device for All Might.

"Lastly for Sam, it's likely he was greedy for money but he never realizes villains can always tie up loose ends which means disposing of him, Wolfram wanted to use your device for evil purpose as well as help 1 For All's plans as well."

"You may have succeeded on reforming me and reconsider my goals to keep All Might's Quirk from disappearing but I'm still concern about who will be his successor as the Symbol of Peace", what David said made Azrael and Momo stare at each other over that question that's needed to be answer.

"When All Might's time is over his role as the Symbol of Peace will have to pass on to a new warrior, a successor, too me. But that's only if God will's it and if All Might considers it, plus I have to prove that I am worthy of being his successor. 1 last thing, there will be a day that I will have to be moral", Azrael considers himself to be a worthy successor to All Might.

"It's not like All Might can keep that burden forever in his deteriorating state that's for sure", Momo commented about All Might's long burden.

XXX

Somewhere in I-Island

Nana Shimura watches and listens to everything that Azrael says about being All Might's successor when his time is over, through a binocular, "Azrael wishes to be your successor Toshi, still aside from you that need to consider it even I need to consider if he is worthy of being your successor", Nana said to All Might even he's not here with her and he is unaware that she is still alive.

"Azrael the Knight of Saint Dumas, you can be Toshi's successor if you survive long enough in the long war on crime.

**End**

**I haven't played Batman: Arkham Knight but I like the line that Michael Lane/Azrael said about his idea of being Batman's successor in Heir to the Cowl side mission.**


	14. Cat-Fight

**Cat-Fight**

**Himiko Toga returns and starts a cat-fight with Momo over Izuku/Azrael. Plus Nana Shimura shows herself except that 2 girls will be too preoccupied to even notice her anyway.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Musutafu Japan Dagobah Beach

Izuku/Azrael and Momo are spending time together alone at the beach ever since they got back from I-Island. Ever since Azrael told David that Toshinori/All Might's title as Symbol of Peace should be past to a new warrior and that new warrior should be him, Azrael said Toshinori/All Might must consider it first and he must prove that he is worthy of being Toshinori/All Might's successor. Even Nana Shimura who was watching wonders if something like will ever happened if he survives long enough to reach that goal, the final part that Azrael needs, is to be moral when fighting crime.

Right now that Himiko Toga of the League of Villains is about to intrude on Azrael's and Momo's time together, this about to get very interesting because they won't be alone this time. Himiko is love with Izuku Midoriya/Azrael the same as Momo, this can resort to violence which can be called a cat-fight.

XXX

Azrael and Momo are enjoying the scenery at Dagobah Beach, "really beautiful isn't Azrael?" Momo said leaning on his shoulder, "yes it is Momo", Azrael then throws his arm around her causing her to blush. "Do you still consider yourself a worthy successor to All Might?" Momo ask if he still believes that he is a worthy successor when All Might's time is over. "I still need to wait for him to consider it and I have to prove that I'm worthy before his time is over", Azrael answered even though he hasn't spoken to All Might about this just yet.

'Aside from not speaking to All Might about this, I haven't told All Might that Nana Shimura is still alive and has been watching him and everyone from the shadows', Azrael thought to himself that he has not yet told All Might that Nana Shimura is indeed alive, having survive her final stand against Shiguraki/All For 1 and has met her in person before coming to I-Island.

'I will tell All Might that Nana is still alive someday", Azrael thoughts was cut short when he felt someone else leaning on his shoulder on the left.

Azrael have a look and it turns out to be Himiko Toga, "oh it's you Himiko Toga", he grunted realizing it's Himiko and what she is doing is right in front of Momo. "Azrael who is this?" Momo demanded with jealously written all over her face, "this is Himiko Toga of the League of Villains, despite being a member, she's also in love with me the same as you Momo.

"That's right Azrael, I've fell in love with you in first sight", Himiko said but at same period she has her breasts press against his chest.

"Hey! He is mine!" Momo pulls him over to her side after seeing Himiko press her breast against him.

"Correction his mine first!" Himiko pulls him to her side next and proclaiming that he is her's first.

"NO! ME FIRST!" Momo yelled at Himiko but it was Momo who fell in love with Izuku/Azrael from the very beginning.

The 2 girls starts a cat-fight pulling Azrael to their side back in fort over and over again until Azrael gets completely dizzy and collapses on the beach sand. The 2 girls continue to cat-fight but only using their hands instead of their weapons and Quirks, "wake me up when the 2 of you are finished", Azrael tells them to wake him up when they are finally finish fighting over him.

"WE AGREE COMPLETELY!" The 2 girls shouted at him while holding each in a headlock like if they are wrestling.

XXX

Azrael wakes up from his short sleep but finds himself laying on Nana Shimura's lap, "they are still not finished", Nana said and Azrael sees that Momo and Himiko have not yet finish their cat-fight which turns into what looks like a wrestling match.

"It's really going to take them time before they can notice you Nana."

"Indeed but they will stop once they get very tired", Nana insures Azrael that Himiko and Momo will stop their cat-fight once they get tired.

**End**


	15. Multi-Universe

**Multi-Universe**

**There are Multi-****Alternate Universe that exists and have different outcomes.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Beach

The cat-fight between Momo and Himiko over Izuku/Azrael has finally settled down after the 2 girls became exhausted as they continue to fight. Nana Shimura who just arrived while they were still fighting provided them with cold drinks which is juice, "the both of you feeling better now?" Nana ask the 2 girls as they finish their juice, "yes I'm good", Momo answered throwing her cup into a nearby garbage, "me too", Himiko said smiling but showing her shark-like teeth too.

"So how are you still alive Nana Shimura? Last we heard is you died in your final stand against All For 1", Momo ask wanting to know how Nana survived her final stand against All For 1, even Himiko wanted to know, Azrael already knows anyway having been told by her.

"True, but somehow I still survived my finally stand, after I did I secretly watch over Toshinori and various heroes played their part against the war on crime", Nana explains what she's been doing after surviving her final stand against All For 1 in the first place.

"I was the first to be told that by Nana, anyway can we go back to my apartment there is something I need to show all of you", Azrael said that they need to head back to the apartment because he needs them to see this.

"What's that? Nana ask what is it that he wants them to see.

"Something I've discovered", Azrael answered which means the 3 girls will have to wait as soon they get back to the Midoriya Apartment.

XXX

Midoriya Apartment

When they arrived, Izuku/Azrael was greeted by his parents who both embraces him and welcomes his guesses, Himiko choose hide her craze personality so they wouldn't know that she is a super villain. They already know Momo is Izuku/Azrael's lover interest aside from being classmates, lastly Nana introduce herself and tells everything she knows like she told, Izuku/Azrael, Momo and Himiko. Inko and Hisashi are quite surprise after learning that Nana was the original user of the 1 For All Quirk.

"Anyway will be in my room", Izuku/Azrael tells his parents that they will be in his bedroom.

"Okay then Izuku, need anything?"

"No thank you mom."

XXX

Izuku's Bedroom

Izuku/Azrael opens the wall in his bedroom that had a hidden big computer screen and activates after being unhidden. "You know about Alternate Universes don't you?" He ask the 3 girls if they have any knowledge of Alternate Universes. "Alternate Universes are worlds similar to our own, except that not everything as it seems like our own, I'm talking about our counterparts", Nana tells him what he knows about the Alternate Universes.

"Okay, but there are only 2 Alternate Universes that I know about", Azrael mentions there are only 2 Alt Universe that he knows about and types it out in his big computer screen to gain access to it.

"In 1, the Izuku Midoriya of this Alternate Universe never became Azrael and the Order of Saint Dumas doesn't exists here", Azrael explains that his counterpart of this Alternate Universe isn't Azrael.

"So that means Izuku remained Quirkless", Himiko said believing Izuku remained Quirkless due to not becoming Azrael in that Alternate Universe.

"At first until discovering All Might's weakened formed, this in turn gave All Might enough reason to pass on his Quirk to the Quirkless Izuku to give him a chance to become a hero like he wanted but at the same period become All Might's successor. Oh in this universe Nana Shimura is truly dead, having been killed in her final stand against All For 1", Azrael explains everything he discovered from that Alternate Universe especially the fact is that the Nana Shimura of that Universe is dead because she didn't survive her final stand unlike in their Universe.

"For Izuku's lover of this Universe, it's quite possible it's Ochano Uraraka/Uravity because usually she becomes embarrassed whenever her friends ask her about her feelings about Izuku", Azrael's next subject is telling about Izuku's love interest is quite possible it's Uraraka for sure.

"Oh even the Himiko Toga of this Universes has a crush on Izuku", Himiko smiled feeling happy that her counterpart has crush on Izuku too.

XXX

"Number 2, in this one the Izuku Midoriya is Azrael and the Order of Saint Dumas exists here. The only differences is Izuku wasn't abducted from his home", Azrael mentions that his counterpart is Azrael of this 2nd Alternate Universe.

"Okay this could mean members from the Order approached Izuku and recruited him to their ranks, when he returned he is now Azrael", Nana deduce how did Izuku became Azrael in this Universes.

"Correct Nana."

"What else Azrael?" Momo ask what else does he know of that 2nd universes.

"Well the Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati of this Universe is Izuku's love interest just like the universes we live in", Momo blushed after Azrael mentions that.

"While at the same period Himiko Toga has crush on that Izuku", Himiko smiled again over that.

"Oh and Nana Shimura is still alive here but she's the Symbol of Peace in All Might's place, this is because Toshinori Yagi who was going to be All Might died in her place", Azrael reveals that All Might's counterpart died in Nana's place which in turn makes her the Symbol of Peace instead.

"Also Nana Shimura would pass on her 1 For All Quirk to Izuku/Azrael in order to boost up his powers but also to carry on the legacy as the new Symbol of Peace when her time is over", Azrael mentions his counterpart was given the same 1 For All Quirk by Nana almost in a similar way like All Might did in the other Alternate Universe.

**End**

**The first Alternate Universes mention is this chapter is the actual MHA Anime and Manga Series.**


	16. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 1

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 1**

**Izuku/Azrael teleport himself into the universe which he calls the Mainstream Universe where he never became Azrael.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"What I'm doing right now is making a trip to the first Alternate Universe which I dubbed the Mainstream Universe where my counterpart never became Azrael and the Order of Saint Dumas doesn't exist. Here Izuku Midoriya was Quirkless but was given some of the 1 For All Quirk of Toshinori Yagi/All Might in hopes that Izuku will be his successor as the Symbol of Peace due to an fatal injury that he sustained and knowing that he cannot hold out forever. So he chooses the Quirkless Izuku Midoriya to success him just before his time as the Symbol of Peace is over."

"The real reason why I need to visit this Mainstream Universe, it's because the Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku is missing for 5 Years and I need to impersonate or pretended to be him until he can be found. No matter I'm still bringing my Azrael Suit of Sorrow, my Sword of Sin and the rest my arsenals and I can have bigger explanations if they see me in that even if they still think I'm their Izuku Midoriya. Finally since Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity is the love interest of their Izuku, I need to keep my cover on that as well as that fact that Himiko Toga of the Mainstream Universe is that same and Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati is only friend and classmate in there, well good luck to me without anyone there to help me since I'm on my own during my stay in the Mainstream Universe."

End of POV

XXX

MHA Alt Universe 1/Mainstream Universe

Izuku Midoriya of the Azrael Universe arrives without wearing his Azrael Suit of Sorrow, what he did next is make himself look like he's been tortured by any enemy he knows about. "Okay now to come out from the shadows", Izuku then walks out of the dark alleys where he can see light, the crowd of people walking by sees him and they recognizes him but they think he's their Izuku, especially Uraraka who was walking with Melissa Shields.

"Izuku?" Uraraka ask before Izuku collapses unconscious on the sidewalk although it was only act they are not supposed to know that.

"Oh Izuku!" Uraraka and Melissa ran to his aid.

"Someone call an ambulances!" Melissa yelled to the crowed.

XXX

Musutafu Hospital

Inko arrive at the Hospital arrives to visit whom they think is there son from the her Mainstream Universe, after finishing her talk with the Doctor, Inko looks at Izuku in bandages who's looking out the window at the night skies. Inko steps inside his hospital room where Izuku turns around to look at the counterpart of his mother, "hi mom", Izuku smiles and greets her, "oh my Izuku", Inko tearfully embraces her son.

'I felt this many time already', Izuku thought to himself because this feels so much the same even this isn't his universes.

XXX

Midoriya Apartment

"We left your room as it is", Inko said to Izuku until they met Hisashi was just waiting for them.

"Hi dad", Izuku greeted his father.

"Welcome home son", Hisashi embraces his son before Izuku turns to see someone coming from the living room and it turns out to be Himiko Toga.

"Hello Himiko", Himiko then runs up to him and threw her around him and she has tears streaming down her eyes.

"5 years you've been missing Izuku and I choose to leave the League of Villains, when I did I choose to stay are your home", Himiko told Izuku what she did after the Izuku of the Mainstream Universe disappeared for 5 years.

"Hey Himiko I'm home now and you made the right choice. By the way does All Might and all of the other Heroes know about you?" He ask out on curiosity because in his Universe Momo and Nana are the only ones who knows about Himiko's relationship with him.

"Just a few Izuku", Himiko gave him his answer.

XXX

Dinner Time

Later on they have dinner together with Himiko, "I really miss your cooking mom", Izuku said as he eats what she made for all of them. "I'm happy to hear that Izuku", Inko smiled at her son for that, "do you who made you disappear son?" Izuku might as well tell them although he's only going to make something up because he doesn't know where his counterpart is yet and who's responsible for causing his disappearances.

"I couldn't even see my surroundings I've been blindfolded, plus I don't even recognize who the voices of those people who made me disappear in the first place. Lastly how I manage to escape is kind of a long story", Izuku makes up the story while pretending to be his counterpart, although he will reveal himself once his counterpart is found.

"Well the stuff you miss while you were missing for 5 years, the ones who knows about me is All Might and some the students you know of from UA High. Plus that Uraraka did sound jealous after learning that I have the same feelings like her."

"Cat-fight Himiko?" Well Izuku has Azrael have witness his lover Momo cat-fight his second lover Himiko from the Azrael Universes.

"We only glared at each other that's all", Himiko tells him that they never got into a cat-fight and they only glared at each other.

"Yikes! Well mom I think I'm going to retire myself and go to bed now", Izuku leaves the kitchen and heads up to his room to and go to bed after or that's what he was going to do.

Inko on the other hand looks at her son whom she thinks it's her Mainstream Universe's son feels like he is sad about something. But in time she and everyone of the Mainstream Universe will learn that this Izuku is from the Azrael Universe.

XXX

Izuku now in the bedroom of his counterpart pulls out a large big luggage that's hidden there but it wasn't there before which means it came from the Azrael Universe. He opens up and in it is his Azrael's Suit of Sorrow, his Sword of Sin and the rest of his Arsenals that was secretly teleported there safely.

"Now I can operate here as Azrael safely, I will allow everyone of the Mainstream Universe to think I donned a new super hero known as Azrael after being missing for 5 years until I can find my counterpart wherever he is right now", Izuku makes his plans for the following day.

**End**

**I base this a little bit like Starling City of Arrow Season 8 since I really liked that Episode. It was sad that Earth-2 was destroyed at the end of that first Episode of Season 8.**


	17. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 2

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 2**

**Izuku begins his time as Azrael while in the Mainstream Universe meeting familiar faces and a challenge from a long time rival.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Today it's time to go to UA High of the Mainstream Universe, it's probably going to be like a deja vu here. Anyway while I do this I just hope whoever cause my Mainstream Universe counterpart disappearances can discover my presences and with that I can ask them of the whereabouts of my counterpart then I can expose myself to everyone of the Mainstream Universe. In the meantime I'll stay in my cover and make up any the story of how I became Azrael, since the Order of Saint Dumas doesn't exists in this Mainstream Universe I will go by the Templar Knight."

End of POV

XXX

Izuku is on his way to UA High while looking around Musutafu for the culprits who caused his counterpart's disappearances, "hey Izuku!" Uraraka surprise before he reaches the gate of UA High, "hi Uraraka, good to be back", Izuku said still posing as her Izuku.

"I hope after these 5 years, there must be something new about you", Uraraka said but the only thing that's new here is this Izuku is Azrael from another Universe and it's unknown if her Izuku has changed.

"Well let's go inside and find out", Izuku came prepared anyway since he brought his Azrael Suit of Sorrow, Sword of Sin and the rest of his arsenals including Full Gauntlet that Melissa gave him back in I-Island.

XXX

In the Classroom

Izuku meets many familiar faces, Toshinori/All Might, Katsuki/Kacchan, Shoto/Shouto, Tenya/Ingenium, Eijiro/Red Riot, Minoru/Grape Juice, Denki/Chargebolt, Fumikage/Tsukuyomi, Tsuyu/Froppy, Kyoka/Earphone Jack, Toru/Invisible Girl, Mina/Pinky, Itsuka/Battle Fist and Momo/Creati who was only a friend to his counterpart. Lastly the teachers Hizashi/Present Mic, Ken/Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Haigari/Power Loader, Sekijro/Vlad King, Sorahiko/Grand Torino, Shota/Eraser Head, Snipe and Nemuri/Midnight. Izuku will use his cover speech while posing as counterpart .

Lastly the UA Staff he remembers is, Nezu/Principal, Lunch-Rash, Chiyo/Recovery Girl and Thirteen.

"Anyway ever since my disappearances for 5 years I donned myself I new hero name, the Templar Knight, I am Azrael", Izuku shows the picture of the hero name he's taken, well he has to go by Templar Knight from now on because the Order of Saint Dumas doesn't exists in the Mainstream Universe.

"Azrael the Templar Knight, now that's God's Executioners", Midnight said since she always be the one to say something whenever a student introduce their hero alias.

Templar Order a group of warrior monks who protected and defended the pilgrims of the Holy Land and grew very powerful before being disbanded long after the fall of Acre at the hands of Muslims. The Templars later disband in 1312 by Pope Clement V under the pressure of King Philip IV of Frances but the Templars have a legacy and legends throughout history", Midnight tells everyone the history of the Templar Knights.

"Yeah right as if Deku can fight like a Templar Knight", Kacchan said insulting Izuku.

'Well since my counterpart never became Azrael and stayed being Deku, Kacchan never change not one bit', Izuku thought to himself before throwing a Shuriken at but lands on Kacchan's desk.

"You want to keep insulting me due to a little ever lasting rivalry we have you can go right ahead, but I'm not the same Deku like I was before anymore", Izuku said glaring at Kacchan.

"Why you!" Kacchan attempts to blow Izuku up but was caught by his Grapple Gun and was pulls then is tackled by Izuku.

"How's that for our rivalry?" Izuku said smirking at Kacchan.

"It's challenge then!" Kacchan announces barely trying to pick himself up, it's because they don't know that Tackle is actually a Quirk.

"You want let's go to the stadium and see how much has Izuku has changed as the Templar Knight Hero Azrael", All Might makes the decision that they should see Izuku's new fighting styles as Azrael in the Sports Festival.

"Yeah we all have to see that and Izuku's new costume!" Shoto agrees that they really have to see that at the Sports Festival Stadium.

"Oh yeah", Denki said with his thumbs up from both hands.

"Great lets spread the news and prepare things for tomorrow", All Might said that will spread the news for this event for tomorrow and prepare the stadium, Izuku/Azrael will also try to find any information on the whereabouts of the Mainstream Universe Izuku.

XXX

Sports Festival Next Day

On the next day a lot of people and various Pro-Heroes came to watch the match between Kacchan and whom they think is their Izuku who goes by the new the Templar Knight Hero Azrael. Right now everyone enjoys whatever fun they have before the match starts, Izuku inside the locker room brings his Suit of Sorrow with him and puts it on, "I am Azrael once more!" Izuku said to himself in the mirror and makes his way to the arena where Kacchan is waiting for him.

XXX

Arena

_**"Good Morning Folks! I'm your host Hizashi Yamada AKA Present Mic and we are here to watch the match between Katsuki Bakugo AKA Kacchan and Izuku Midoriya who's new hero name is Azrael the Templar Knight!"**_ Present Mic broadcast this from one room that he always stays in.

Izuku/Azrael enters the arena and everyone was quite surprise for the appearances of his costume that resembles a Templar Knight but it's the red cross on his Suit of Sorrow that makes him look like a Templar Knight. _**"Woah! Now that's a good looking new costume for Izuku AKA Azrael"**_, Present Mic announces to the audiences and Pro-Heroes that are watching.

"Ribbit despite the appearances of his costume, Izuku still looks like a Templar Knight", Tsuyu commented after seeing Izuku/Azrael's Suit of Sorrow for the first time.

"It's the red cross is what represents it since that's the symbol and flag of the Templar Order", Kyoka sitting next to Tsuyu commented next.

"Hey we all came here to see how strong Izuku has become after being missing for 5 years", Uraraka reminded them what they also here for.

"We all know that Uraraka", Momo said talking a photograph Izuku/Azrael's Suit of Sorrow.

XXX

"Nice Templar Suit Deku, but I will still always surpass you", Kacchan doesn't actually knows that he can't because the Izuku from the Azrael Universe is far beyond him, Azrael attacks first by throwing 3 Shurikens, Kacchan blocks 2 but not so lucky with the third one.

**PING!**

"OW!" The third Shuriken was still in Disc Mode takes a direct hit to his head and Kacchan rubs his head with both of his arms.

Azrael then pulls out his Sword of Sin, _**"Azrael has pulled out his cool looking Sword now that's ballsy!"**_ Present Mic tells that to the audiences, "I just hope Izuku isn't planning to kill him to settle this never ending rivalry that Kacchan always has on him", All Might concerns that Izuku/Azrael might attempt to kill with his Sword of Sin, "I highly doubt he would go that far", Midnight assures that he would not go that far, but in the Azrael Universe Izuku has already gone that far on killing and not using his morals very much.

Azrael charges at Kacchan with his Sword of Sin although this cause most of audiences to shiver in fear that he might kill him. Azrael only tackles Kacchan although he shield himself from Azrael's tackle he finds himself having trouble trying to get up.

"Enlightenment, that was my new Tackle Quirk", Azrael tells Kacchan.

"You bastard!" Kacchan after getting back on his feet angrily attacks Azrael who blocks every strike with Sword of Sin making this look like a sword battle.

The sword fight continues and Azrael backs away while Kacchan press forward, Azrael then slash his shoulder with his Wrist Blade, "you'll pay for that!" Kacchan said, "full power this time", Azrael use his Full Gauntlet that was given to him by Melissa Shields back his Universe.

**Everything Fades Black!**

**End**


	18. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 3

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 3**

**Azrael wins the battle but Melissa Shields suspects something after seeing the Full Gauntlet. Plus an encounter of the missing Izuku Midoriya of the Mainstream Universe**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Sports Festival Stadium

Azrael activates his Full Gauntlet and put it in full power, Kacchan goes head on with him but Azrael defends himself using his Sword of Sin to lock with Kacchan's Grenade Gauntlets. "No matter what you say, I will always surpass you!" Kacchan proclaims that he will always be better than Izuku/Azrael, "will see about that Kacchan", Azrael retorts and headbutts Kacchan then pushes him back and gives him a powerful punch with his Full Gauntlet sending Kacchan flying outside the arena field then slamming into a wall.

"No that's impossible!" Kacchan feeling outrage by his defeat at hands whom thinks is the same rival of his Mainstream Universe before falling unconscious.

_**"Woah! Kacchan has been Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael the Templar Knight Hero!"**_ Present Mic announces to audiences and they all cheered while Azrael does that praying like every Knight would do. _**(Notes: I don't know what is that but this type of prayer is the same like reaching Knighthood or preparing for battle which the Knights hold their Swords with both hands and the point of the blade is on the floor.)**_

XXX

The audiences and Pro-Heroes all cheered for Izuku/Azrael's victory against Kacchan even Melissa Shields cheered with her father but she has a suspicious look on her face. It's because of the Full Gauntlet that Azrael has with him, 'that's the Full Gauntlet, how does he have it? I know it's still in my lab back in I-Island', Melissa thought to herself wondering how does Azrael have the Full Gauntlet if it was still back at her lab.

"What's up Melissa?"

"Nothing dad", Melissa pretends like nothing a matter.

XXX

Arena Field

Back down here in the Arena Field, Azrael watches Kacchan being taken off to get medical attention he also notice somewhere high up in the stadium someone dressed in what looks like a similar outfit and wielding what resembles a Short Sword watching him. "Got your attention", Azrael whispered believing this person with a Short Sword may be the culprit behind the disappearance of the Mainstream Universe Izuku.

"I'll find you then force you to tell me where is Izuku Midoriya of this Universe", Azrael whispered vowing to find that person for information of the whereabouts of his counterpart.

XXX

Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall

Izuku still in his Azrael Suit of Sorrow have lunch with Uraraka, Himko and Melissa in the Shopping Mall but he is aware Melissa knows about his Full Gauntlet while Uraraka and Himiko look like they want to pick a fight over him. Azrael tracks the person with the Short Sword where he's heading using his IPAD and turns out to be I-Island, he guess he might be looking for the Full Gauntlet too.

"Hey Izuku do mind telling me where did you get the Full Gauntlet because I know that well and I made it, so how is that in your hands", Melissa demanded to know where did Azrael get the Full Gauntlet but Azrael looks at Himiko and Uraraka, Melissa figures that he doesn't want to say in front of them.

"Okay not in front of them", Melissa agrees to not get an answer from him when Himiko and Uraraka are around and they will need to talk about this somewhere else, plus it's not like Azrael has a choice so he has to tell her about this.

XXX

"Melissa do you know about Multi-Universes?" Azrael wants to know if she's knows anything about that before he can tell her everything.

"You mean Alternate Universes?"

"That's what I'm talking about Melissa. Reality check I'm not same Izuku Midoriya of your Universe which I call the Mainstream, I'm actually from an Alternate Universe where I never had some of All Might's Quirk. Instead I was abducted by the Order of Saint Dumas who were a splinter faction of the Templar Order and they made me Azrael, the only reason why I'm here is because after learning of my counterpart which is your Izuku Midoriya's disappearances I needed to pose as him until he can be found. Lastly my love interest in my Universe which I call the Azrael Universe is Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati and Himiko Toga", Azrael reveals where he's from and the out come of everything that's happened in his Azrael Universe.

"Ever since I became Azrael I don't have much morals in me and I'm willing to kill when fighting crime, what also surprise me is the Nana Shimura who was All Might's mentor and previous user of the 1 For All Quirk was still alive having survived her final fight against All For 1", Azrael tells the final part which surprised Melissa to learn that he's not that moral when fighting crime and learning of Nana Shimura's survival.

"So that means I gave my Full Gauntlet to you. Plus the only reason why your using the word Templar Knight because that splinter faction which is the Order of Saint Dumas does not exist in this Mainstream Universe."

"Yes, in the meantime I have to get to I-Island because someone who was watching the match between me and Kacchan might be also after the Full Gauntlet and that person might be the one who cause the my counterpart's disappearances", Azrael quickly use his Wrist Blade and forms a circle and disappearances in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye Azrael", Himiko makes a quick good bye to him.

XXX

I-Island Melissa's Lab

Azrael arrives there and finds Melissa's Full Gauntlet still there, Azrael was then hit by a Shuriken thrown by the person who he was tracking and violently engages him in a Sword Battle. Azrael realizes he fights like him, Azrael kicks him in the stomach to push him back and eventually gets a full view of the lay out of the Costume of his enemy.

"Azrael", that other Azrael nodded after being identified.

"And that's a Sword of Sin too", the other Azrael nodded before reengaging him.

The 2 Azraels engages in a Sword Fight until Izuku/Azrael knocks the other's Sword of Sin off his hands before getting his knocked out of his hands next. The 2 began bashing each other with blunt objects and in walls, even body slamming each others in tables and desks breaking each other, Izuku/Azrael body slams the other Azrael before punching him the face multiple time until he falls unconscious. Izuku/Azrael removes the Metal Mask from the other Azrael to see the face.

"Oh no!" Izuku/Azrael shocked and horrified to see that the other Azrael is actually his Mainstream Counterpart Izuku Midoriya who then regain consciousness and quickly picks up his Sword of Sin and escapes from him through the windows.

**End**

**The Azrael Suit of Sorrow worn by the Mainstream Universe Izuku Midoriya is the same one worn by Theo Galavan in the Gotham TV Series.**


	19. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 4

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 4**

**Azrael encounters the Mainstream Universe Izuku Midoriya again and announces his hatred.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Midoriya Apartment

Izuku/Azrael's POV

"My Mainstream counterpart is an Azrael too?! Just what the heck is going on here?! There is no Order of Saint Dumas in this Mainstream Universe. Still Izuku must of acquired that Azrael Suit of Sorrow and the Sword of Sin from somewhere, most likely he stole it from somewhere and I need to site it out through web-news before my arrival. Another question that's needed to be answered is who caused my counterpart's disappearances or captured him which kept him missing for 5 years which in turn must drove him insane or broke his sanity. I know this because during my first encounter with him he was very violent when he was fighting me."

End of POV

XXX

Later On

Izuku/Azrael is very occupied viewing various previous news in the web to be sure where did the Mainstream Izuku found the Azrael Suit of Sorrow and the Sword of Sin, Inko provides him with food and drinks while he works. "Looking for any museum heist Izuku?" Inko ask him because that's what it looks like he was doing. "Yeah, I looking for stolen stuff from museums", Izuku/Azrael answers without revealing that he actually trying to figure out which museum was the other Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin was kept before the Mainstream Izuku stole it.

"Well don't work too hard Izuku."

"I won't push too hard mom", Izuku/Azrael assures her that he will not push himself too far, since he isn't in a rush to get things done anyway.

After that Izuku/Azrael gets back on his search for the museum and was able to discover the previous report saying a medieval Armor and Sword was stolen by an unseen person. "The Musutafu Museum is where the Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin was kept there, that's when an driven insane Mainstream Izuku broke in and stole it without being seen by the security cameras", Izuku/Azrael deduces that's how that Azrael Arsenals was stolen by the Mainstream Izuku.

"Got you", Izuku/Azrael text Melissa on what he discovered while in I-Island at the same period he text All Might to accompany him at the Musutafu Museum and tells him about the stolen Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin but without revealing what they are, plus he brings a hidden camera for everywhere in the Mainstream Universe to watch and listen to what they are about to see.

XXX

Musutafu Museum

"Okay your saying that the culprit who stole the armor and sword might come here once he realize that you and me are here", All Might said after hearing Azrael's plans.

"I swear to God that he will come, plus I think he must want revenge on his friends, allies and most importantly you", Azrael implies being missing for 5 years must made the Mainstream Izuku come to blame everyone including All Might believing he was left for dead.

"Wait why blame me most of all?"

"Because being missing for 5 years must have made him believe he was left for dead", Azrael implies and All Might is starting to know what he's talking about as the dotes start to connect together.

"That's correct Azrael", the Mainstream Izuku shows himself still wearing that other Azrael Suit of Sorrow.

"Remove your mask and I know it's you Izuku Midoriya of the Mainstream Universe", the Mainstream Izuku removes his mask revealing a scarred face, this got All Might and everybody who's watching through Azrael's hidden camera totally confused.

"What da? 2 Izukus?!" All Might said in confusion.

"For the record Toshi, I'm not your Izuku Midoriya, I'm actually from Alternate Universe which I called the Azrael Universe. The only reason why I'm here is because after learning of my counterpart's disappearances I need to masquerade has him until he can be found, oh Melissa is the only one who knows about me because I told her after she saw my Full Gauntlet", Azrael finally reveals who he is and where did he come from to everyone of the Mainstream Universe.

XXX

"Izuku everyone including myself have been looking for you everywhere", All Might said now trying to reason with his Izuku.

"Don't you dare lied to me Toshi! I've been waiting for you and the others to come help me and you left me for dead in that room for 5 years with him torturing me!" But the the Mainstream Izuku retorts in anger refusing to believe any of that.

"Who's him?" Azrael ask who is Izuku talking about.

"Shigaraki AKA 1 For All and leader of the League of Villains", Izuku reveals who has causes his disappearances for 5 years and it turns out to be All Might's nemesis.

All Might started seeing flashes in his head which is that very day his mentor Nana Shimura lost her life in her final stand against Shigaraki/1 For All. Azarel then headbutts Izuku before he can kill All Might with his version of the Sword of Sin. "Stand down Deku!" Now Azrael is trying to reason with his counterpart while he has him pinned on the floor.

"Don't call me that Azrael! You and I are the same Knight now!"

"No where not Izuku, unlike you I was abducted by the Order of Saint Dumas who made me their Knight Azrael, at least I got what I wanted to be, even I don't use any morals when fighting crime just because I dislike the idea that every hero is disregarding the graveyards that are filled by all of the enemies. I made that speech by broadcasting it and I got everyone in my Universe to think about it."

"Reasons why they don't kill is because they all feel like they will only be just like them if they take a life, plus it's because they are not Soldiers in the Military who kill for their Country and they are true heroes and they are given a lot of high praise from their fellow Countrymen and others."

"Even that is true I only want revenge for being abandon", Izuku believes everything that Azrael says but still wants revenge for being left behind.

Izuku kicks Azrael off then use smoke bombs and disappears from the scene, "is he gone?" All Might ask him finally snapping out of his flashbacks, "for now but I know will see him again and he might come up with a plan to destroy Musutafu City as revenge."

"But I will stop him from going that far into the darkness", Azrael vows to stop Izuku from falling into the darkness.

**End**


	20. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 5

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 5**

**Izuku/Azrael makes a desperate attempt to stop his Mainstream Counterpart from destroying Musutafu City.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Well ever since that battle in Musutafu Museum, I will do everything I can to reason with my Mainstream Counterpart not to destroy Musutafu City as revenge for believing he got left for dead. Well everyone in the Mainstream Universe now know that I'm from an Alternate Universe which I call the Azrael Universe, they might as well ask me to help their Izuku to redeem himself and let go of his revenge and once he does I will return his Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin back to the Museum where it belongs."

"May God be with me on this one."

End of POV

XXX

UA High

"So Azrael your saying I'm not your lover from your Azrael Universe I'm I right?" Uraraka having learn that Izuku/Azrael is from an Alternate Universe ask him that question.

"Yeah, it's because the Uraraka in my Universe has no feelings for me by I know Himiko Toga does", Himiko smiled showing her teeth after he said that.

"Okay then who's your lover in the hero side then?"

"You just had to ask that don't you?" Azrael said Tenya when he ask him that because this can be a little embarrassing to hear.

"My lover in the hero side is Momo Yaoyorozu AKA Creati", Momo who was sitting with Shoto blushed red as the Red Cross in Azrael's Suit of Sorrow after learning that she's his lover in the Azrael Universe.

"Embarrassed?" Momo nods her head as a yes.

"How did that happened?" Kyoka Jiro ask how did Azrael and Momo hook together.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well then tell us the only parts that's not that long for you", All Might said, well Azrael might as well tell then parts that's not that long.

"During the time when people didn't know I was Azrael because I was missing 2 years since my abductions by the Order of Saint Dumas, well Momo was the first one to learn who I was behind my mask, after I killed the Hero Killer, Momo came to me because she's been conflicted after hearing my broadcast about me and the Order of Saint Dumas to the world. I gave her much comfort, in time we became lovers in the end. Meeting with Himiko may have been the same here too, she fell in love in first sight."

"Oh wow!" Midnight believes that must have so romantic.

"For the record the Order of Saint Dumas did mention that their against the Hero Society moral ways because each and all of you do that the larger the graveyards are filled. The reason why you all refuse kill even they are not good people is because you all believe you'll be just like them if you take a life even they are bad people. In my way it's because you heroes are not soldiers, the fact is the soldiers of the Military are consider the true heroes because they kill and die for their country and they are given a lot of high praise from their countrymen or foreign countries. Your unwilling to kill and staying moral about it got the Order of Saint Dumas to wonder if you consider yourselves worthy guardians and protectors of the innocents in the war against crime."

"The Order of Saint Dumas is a splinter faction of the Templar Order, during the Age of the Crusades many Templars Knights had a fallout with other Templars and broke away from the Templar Order. When they did they form their own order which is the Order of Saint Dumas, in these days in my Universe the Order operate as a guiding force against crime and corruption around the world in secret until I revealed their existences. Lastly their Knight who serves as their watcher and assassin is known as Azrael", he then talks about the Order of Saint Dumas, their origin and what they do in the modern day.

"You know what Azrael, maybe you are right about all of us heroes, but it's our fear of being like them if we take a life even they are just evil people and we don't disregard or forget about the graveyards that filled whenever those criminals we are catching for decades take the lives of the innocent", All Might believes what he's saying and tells him that they never forget about the graveyards that their enemies filled.

"None of that matters right now, what only matters right now is stopping your Izuku from falling into darkness. I won't kill him, I will try to reason with him and talk him out of revenge against the hero he idolize the most", Azrael vows to help Izuku out of his desire for revenge.

"I just hope you can bring back my Izuku", Inko hopes that he can bring back his son.

"And you know I will Mom", Azrael said he will do it until he gets a text message from Melissa Shields.

"Looks like your Izuku is planing on destroying Musutafu City by smashing the building in the center that will eventually cause an unstable seismic activity. All he needs to do is use his 1 For All Quirk mix with his Sword of Sin in full power to created that unstable seismic activity", before Azrael can leave and get to Izuku, All Might has something to say to him.

"Good luck Azrael the Knight of the Order Saint Dumas, will be there once you talk him out of it", Izuku/Azrael becomes surprise that he called by that before opening his Wrist Blade forming a circle and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

Meanwhile

Mainstream Izuku stands in the roof of building which is in the center of Musutafu ready to start his revenge by creating that unstable seismic activity. Before he can start Azrael appears with his Sword of Sin aimed at him, "you don't have to do this!" Azrael said now trying to reason with his Mainstream Counterpart.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing Azrael!"

"You think your family and friends including Uraraka and Himiko want you do this just because you say the dead don't want anything?"

"That's biggest benefits of being dead Azrael!" Izuku begins powering up his 1 For All Quirk mixing it with his Sword of Sin.

"Izuku", Azrael charges at him head on throwing Shurikens that are still in Disc Mode which Izuku blocks each one before turning to face him.

Azrael and Izuku battle in a intense sword fight until Izuku slips and falls accidentally stepping on Azrael's Sword of Sin. Izuku stands up and rams Azrael almost knocking him over the edge of the roof and their Swords lock. Azrael grabs a brick and smacks Izuku in the face but that barely fazed him due to his metal mask, "that barely fazed me", Izuku said before he and Azrael resume their fight.

Azrael again throws several Shurikens at Izuku but like last time he blocks each one with his Sword of Sin and grabs the last that was in disc mode, but this one detonates/explodes knocking Izuku to the floor. Izuku stands up and battles Azrael again in a sword fight, Azrael was able to knock Izuku's Sword of Sin out of his hands after kicking his right hand, Azrael set his Sword of Sin aside before grabbing Izuku in a suplex drop then getting on top of him and punching him in the face multiple times which in turn subdues him.

**End**


	21. Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 6

**Visitor from the Azrael Universe Part 6**

**This is the final part of Izuku/Azrael's adventure in the Mainstream Universe.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Where we left off

Azrael subdues the Mainstream Universe Izuku Midoriya after punching him multiple times in the face, despite he's wearing that metal mask Azrael was still able to injure him. Azrael then stands up after this and once more will to try to talk Izuku out of his revenge, "Izuku maybe you can believe that you wearing left for dead by the hero you idolize ever since you were little. I had the same thing in my Azrael Universe except I never believe I got left for dead", Azrael mentions on what Izuku believes even mentioning that he idolizes All Might in his Universe too and was never left for dead.

"But All Might as well as your family and friends never gave up on trying to look for you even if it took 5 years or more than that for them to find you", Azrael mentions that All Might and everyone that Izuku hold dearly never gave up hope on looking for him even it takes 5 years or more than that.

Izuku stands up removes his Azrael metal mask and drops it on the floor, "that's a very good speech Azrael", this means Azrael succeeded on redeeming Izuku and talks him out of getting revenge for being left for dead as All Might and the others arrive at the scene

XXX

Musutafu Museum

Azrael carrying the Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin of this Mainstream Universe and putting back in display in the Museum. Azrael looks at the description which is a sign next to it, "oh, so there was a Order of Saint Dumas after all, accept unlike in my Azrael Universe the Order of Saint Dumas ceased to exist long before the arrival of the modern day", Azrael smiled in surprise realizing that there was a Order of Saint Dumas in the Mainstream Universe which concludes explanation why there is a Azrael Suit of Sorrow and Sword of Sin in the first place here.

XXX

UA High

Izuku now back into his original Deku Hero Costume Deku is hugged by his family and friends who were grateful that Azrael succeeded on redeeming him. Right now Azrael mentions that he will now return to his Universe since he's done here. A portal opens that's coming from the Azrael Universe since Azrael has a beacon with him to signal when he's ready to return home.

"Hey Azrael will we ever see you again?" Inko ask him if he will return someday.

"It depends if something happens here again and I will have to return to the Mainstream Universe a second time", Azrael vows to return if something happens in the Mainstream Universe again.

"Oh and Izuku, just be careful when you fight a Super Villain, so you don't disappear a second time."

"And you know I will Azrael", Izuku smiled while having both his arms in the back of his head as Uraraka and Himiko throwing their arms around him.

"On Izuku, like in my Azrael Universe, the world will need a new guardian, a new protector, a new Symbol of Peace, a new All Might. The mantle will be soon be pass on", Izuku knows what Azrael means by that and mantle will soon be pass on to him once All Might's time is over.

"Oh and Azrael, tell Nana I said hello", All Might's Nana Shimura is dead in this Mainstream Universe but is alive in the Azrael Universe.

"I swear to God I will", Azrael waves goodbye as the he enters the portal before it closes and thus returning to his Azrael Universe.

"I just hope he be careful with his Momo since she's his lover in the Azrael Universe", Itsuka joked with the Mainstream Momo who's blushing in the same color red.

**End**

**Well that adventure in the Mainstream Universe is finish now is back to the adventures of the Azrael Universe**


	22. Back to Order

**Back to Order**

**Izuku/Azrael is been ask to return to the Order of Saint Dumas to talk.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"After returning from the Mainstream Universe I spend my whole break time with my family including Momo and Himiko. Suddenly I've been text by Orsola Aquinus a nun of the Order of Saint Dumas telling me they need me to return to the temple for a while because it's probably important that need me to hear about this. Orsola tells me never to forget about what's more important is the family other than saving the world, yeah remember that all too well when they brought me into the Order and gave me that tackle Quirk. So I say goodbye for now to my family and I promise them I will return once I'm finish with my talk with the Order."

End of POV

XXX

Order of Saint Dumas Temple Unknown Location in Europe

Azrael enters the Temple which somewhat resembles a very large Church, after entering like his first time there he can barely see the faces of the people due to their dark hoods covering their faces accept for the nuns. What else is the same red cross that originally belonged to the Templar Order. Azrael then get down on his knees as he is approached by the leaders of the Order.

"Azrael protector of fate, you have return to us."

"As you requested Grand Master Venrez Dumas", Azrael calls out the name of the leader of the Order.

"Your fully aware of the All Might condition will begin worsen and once that's done his time as the Symbol of Peace for the people will be over", the only reason why Venrez Dumas and the rest of Order knows about that is because Azrael text them about this.

"But crime will not stop there, in time the world will need a new guardian, a new protector, a new Symbol of Peace", Azrael mentions even if All Might leaves it doesn't mean crime is going stop and once All Might's time as the Symbol of Peace is over a new one needs to come in his place.

"That mantle of the Symbol of Peace should be past on to a new warrior", Villian said to Azrael.

"To you, Azrael the protector of fate", the nun Lidvia Lorenzetti said the mantle of the Symbol of Peace should be passed on to him although Azrael thought of that before and previously.

"You should be the one who will become All Might's successor as the Symbol of Peace and hope for the people", Rimea said if he does becomes All Might successor, he can give the people hope just like All Might did before.

"It's likely Nana Shimura did the same thing before she disappeared and was presumed dead and so did her predecessor", Azrael mentions Nana did the same thing especially the predecessors.

"There also one thing that we know you will never do Azrael", Father Creel said next that there is something that Azrael will never do ever.

"You can strike All Might down and take his place as his successor and thus end his suffering at the hands of that injury that he has sustain years ago", Jean-Paul Valley/Saint Batman tells him but that something Azrael will never do.

"But we all know that you'll never do that because you will say that just wrong", Asako Kusakabe said to Azrael that it will be something he can never do.

"I prefer that All Might retires from his role as the Symbol of Peace", Azrael implies that he will wait until All Might retires, then he would rise up as All Might's successor.

"That will be all Azrael, you can return home now", Venrez tells Azrael that they are finish speaking with him and he can now return to Musutafu City.

Azrael then unsheathe his Wrist Blade form a circle and disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Oh Azrael will also have to speak to All Might about this too", Orsola mentions to everyone that Azrael will have to speak to All Might about becoming his successor once his time is over.

"We are pretty sure that Azrael will speak with All Might about it", Ascalon said that they all know Azrael will talk to All Might.

**End**

**Since not much is known about the list of members of the Order of Saint Dumas especially in the Gotham TV Series, so I made my own version of the Order of Saint Dumas members.**

**Males**

Ascalon_** (DC Comics Earth Prime Universe)**_

Creel_** (Gotham TV Series)**_

Jean-Paul Valley/Saint Batman_** (DC Comics Dark Multiverse)**_

Venrez Dumas_** (OC/Resembles an adult version of Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler Anime/Manga)**_

**Females**

Asako Kusakabe_** (Grisaia No Kajitsu)**_

Orsola Aquinus_** (Certain Magical Index)**_

Rimea _**(Certain Magical Index)**_

Villian _**(Certain Magical Index)**_

Lidvia Lorenzetti _**(Certain Magical Index)**_


	23. Azrael of Azrael Universe X

**Azrael of Azrael Universe X**

**Izuku/Azrael have already scene enough Alternate Universe but he discovers another Alternate Universe where he has died and a Girl he knows all too well has taken his place as the second Azrael. Lastly he gets a unexpected visit from a Female Super Villain.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Midoriya Apartment Musutafu City

Izuku still wearing his Azrael Suit of Sorrow opens up his large Computer because he has discover another Alternate Universe. I needs to have a look at it due to what he has discovered about it.

"Okay in this Alternate Universe I died at the hands of Shiragaki AKA All For 1 and the leader of the League of Villains. Since my death the Order of Saint Dumas says the world still needs an Azrael, I would like to know who is the second Azrael that took my place in this Alternate Universe", Izuku/Azrael gets a full visual of that Alternate Universe to see who is the second Azrael that took his counterpart's place.

"The 2nd Azrael is teamed up with the Vigilante Heroes Iwao Oguro AKA Knucklebuster, Koichi Haimawari AKA Crawler and Kazuho Haneyama AKA Popstep against a Brainwash Tamao Oguro who is the Iwao's daughter. Also an Ally to the 3 Vigilante Heroes is Makoto Tsukauchi."

"I think I'll name this Alternate Universe, Azrael Universe X", Izuku/Azrael gave that Alternate Universe is name.

XXX

From that Alternate Universe known as Azrael Universe X

A door smashes open and approaching the 3 Vigilante Heroes and their Ally Makioto is second Azrael. "If your so desperate on saving your daughter from whoever is Brainwashing her, then allow me to give the 3 of you Vigilante Heroes a hand", the second Azrael who turns out to be a woman offers her service to help the Vigilante Heroes retrieve Tamao from her Brainwash self.

"The Everything Hero Momo Yaoyorozu AKA Creati I assume?" Iwao/Knucklbuster said after recognizing her voice.

"I prefer, Azrael", it turns out Momo Yaoyorozu AKA Creati who was also the Lover of Izuku of this Alternate Universe and she donned the Azrael Suit of Sorrow after his death, all she did is refit the Suit of Sorrow.

XXX

Back in the Azrael Universe

"So Momo from that Alternate Universe is the 2nd Azrael and my counterpart's lover, now that's something", Izuku/Azrael shuts his Computer off but notice someone is there with him after seeing the reflection in his black screened Computer.

"Izuku Midoriya I presume?" The intruder revealed to be woman with Red Long Hair.

"I prefer, Azrael", Izuku/Azrael answered and pulls out his Sword of Sin.

"I'm Kiraka Hasaki, AKA Slice", she introduce herself.

**End**

**Those of you who know or don't know yet, Kiraka Hasaki/Slice was one of the Antagonist alongside and a member of Nine's Crew in My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising The Movie.**

**Only Momo in the Alternate Universe or Azrael Universe X is the one who donned the mantle of Azrael.**

**Also this is the only time I feature the Vigilante Heroes of My Hero Academia Vigilantes but I planned to have them in this Fanfic to team up with Izuku/Azrael.**


	24. Slice Red

**Slice Red**

**Izuku/Azrael gets a brief battle with Kiraka Hasaki/Slice who then gives him a warning which leads to the events of My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Musutafu City

It seems to be calm and peaceful right now or is it? The window of the Midoriya Residence where Izuku/Azrael;s Bed Room is has been smashed and falling out the window is the new Female Super Villain Kiraka Hasaki AKA Slice after Izuku/Azrael power punched her with his Full Gauntlet. Well she landed on the streets, Kiraka/Slice rolls to move out the way when Azrael throws a Metal Chair at her.

XXX

Streets

"That Full Gauntlet, you got that from I-Island?" Azrael nods his head as a yes.

"Well let me show you this and it's my Quirk", Kiraka/Slice's Red Long Hair moves on his own slashes at Azrael, although he manage to evade it the damage of her Red Long Hair had enough power to slice a light pole in half.

"My talk about Armored Piercing", Azrael refers Kiraka/Slice Red Long Hair Slicing Quirk like an Armored Piercing Bullet.

"Well that maybe so, but my Red Long Hair is like Medusa, the Snake Haired Lady", Kiraka/Slice refers herself like Medusa from Ancient Greek Mythology.

"Ah yes Medusa, she was a beautiful Maiden until a enrage Athena turned her beautiful Hair into Serpents which are Snakes and made her face so terrible which in turn will cause anyone to turn into stone whenever they look her in the eye", Azrael utters everything he knows about Medusa.

"But in the world we live in my Quirk is like a Slicing Snake able to cut through even the strongest Metal, but they don't bite at all and my Hair is almost like Metal too", Kiraka said as she makes another slash at Azrael but miss again.

Azrael throws her a punch on the face and then a kick to the gut sending her flying slamming to a car door, "that's smart", Kiraka/Slice commented for that damage inflicted by Azrael. Azrael attacks her again but this time with his Sword of Sin but she was able avoid being impaled, she then kicks him making let go of his Sword of Sin that gets stuck on the Car's Door. Kiraka/Slice slashes her Hair at him again but he use his Wrist Blade as a make-shift defense.

"Slash on this Kiraka!" Azrael grabs her Red Long Hair, takes her off the ground and starts spinning her around.

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kiraka/Slice screamed for being spinning around before being thrown and smashing into a Truck.

Azrael grabs her again then slams her face on the Truck 10 Times before Kiraka elbows him to get him to stop that. The 2 proceeds on punching each other on the face which in turn brings the brief fight to an end. Azrael and Kiraka/Slice collapse on the road already exhausted themselves well the fight comes to a stale-mate.

XXX

"Hey Azrael."

"What is it?"

"Our fight may have come to a stale-mate but I think I'll tell you who I work for and what we are planning", Kiraka/Slice will just allow Azrael to know who's she's working for and what they are planning.

"I work for Nine who is empowered All For 1 Quirk, what he is planning is to create a World or a Society without Heroes or Villains and where those with the Strongest Quirk will rule over the Weaker Quirks", Kiraka/Slice reveals who's she working and what Nine is planning.

"I think Nine is just insane as every Quirk Super Villain on Earth!" Azrael dismiss that as insanity.

"Oh believe what you want Azrael, see at Nabu Island", Kirika/Slice says her goodbye to Azrael but vows to see him again when he gets to Nabu Island.

"Nabu Island huh?" Azrael never been at Nabu Island so he wonders what's on that Island.

"Shigaraki, just what are up to this?" Azrael ask himself assuming Shigaraki of the League of Villains is behind because Nine's Quirk is actually use by Shigaraki.

**End**

**Now that Kiraka/Slice reveals what Nine is planning, this preludes to My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising The Movie. Well Izuku/Azrael will be seeing Kiraka/Slice again and when they do, they will up for Round 2 aside from stopping Nine.**


	25. MHA: Heroes Rising Plan

**MHA: Heroes Rising Plan**

**This is just about my plans for MHA: Heroes Rising Plan.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Some time ago when I did the chapters of the events of _**My Hero Academia: 2 Heroes Movie**_, that was right before I even watched it. Because of that I customize various scenes from My Hero Academia: 2 Heroes Movie like Izuku Midoriya/Azrael battling Wolfram without him using the Quirk Amplification Device, plus killing off the rest of crew which never happened in the actual Film. Also the Full Gauntlet given to him by Melissa Shields doesn't get destroyed.

I already have the actual Film on DVD and watched it.

XXX

For _**My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising Movie**_, since I haven't watched it yet ether, like My Hero Academia: 2 Heroes I'm going to customize it. Such as Izuku Midoriya/Azrael battling Nines alone without Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan's help like the actual Film. Next is all of Nine's minions will be killed off all except for Kiraka Hasaki/Slice who's rematch with Izuku/Azrael comes into a stale-mate a second time and she escapes but vows to see him again one day.

Nines himself was killed by Tomura Shiragaki/Tenko Shimura out of spite in the actual Film, but in this Fanfic Izuku/Azrael will kill Nines himself but I need to know how I want to do it.


	26. MHA: Heroes Rising Prologue

**MHA: Heroes Rising Prologue**

**The Prologue to Izuku/Azrael's next adventure in Heroes Rising.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Beach

Izuku/Azrael sits alone in a bench located in Dagobah Beach, Azrael pulls out his IPad and hacks into the Security Cameras to see any last night Crime problems somewhere in Japan, that will answer his question where Nine came from. "Now to see where did you come from Nine", Azrael said to himself after he found one high speed pursuit in the outskirts of Japan that was some night ago.

XXX

He watches multiple Police Forces and Pro Heroes are in pursuit of the League of Villains who are escaping in an Armored Truck. That Armored Truck is carrying a cargo requested by some Doctor name Garaki, the cargo has a large strange fluid-filled life support tank harboring a man, "that's got to be Nine", Azrael said to himself suspecting the man in the support tank is really Nine.

Dabi/Blueflame, Atsuhiro Sako/Mr. Compress and Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner were able to hold off their pursuers with their Cremation, Compress and Gecko Quirk. "That got them, but I wonder who alerted the authorities", Shuichi/Spinner said causing the 3 League of Villains to suspect an information leak. But before they can think they get interrupted by a roadblock guarded by the police more Heroes and Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

"Oh Shoto's Father", Azrael said after recognizing him, he doesn't see very much in the past before becoming Azrael especially now.

Dabi/Blueflame use his blast of his flames at Enji/Endeavor but he use his Flashfire Fist/Jet Burn and when both attacks colliding this causes a canceling of each other. "We are not through yet!" Dabi/Blueflame lets out a massive blast of his flames, "tries this out for flames!" Enji/Endeavor counters with his Prominence Burn, that power easily overpowers Dabi/Blueflame's attack and the flames engulfs the Armored Truck.

Dabi/Blueflame, Atsuhiro Sako/Mr. Compress and Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner melted into a piles of sludge which implies they were never the real ones, "Jin Bubaigawara AKA Twice", Azrael suspects that Jin/Twice has clone the 3 Villains.

The Armored Truck crashes into the surrounding forest, then Enji/Endeavor and the other Pro-Heroes went to examine the wreckage they found the life support tank empty. "Must be some kind of new type of Nomu", that's what Enji/Endeavor believes but to Azrael, Nine isn't anything like that, he's something far more than that.

XXX

Meanwhile

Nine stumbles into the forest and up a small hill where he rendezvous with his Team or Crew, Chojuro Lon/Chimera, Hoyo Makihara/Mummy and Kiraka Hasaki/Slice. The experiment was a success!" Nine tells them.

"Whats the next plan now boss?" Chojuro/Chimera what's the plan they are going to participate in now.

"Before we do that, I want to get or attracted Azrael's attention", Nine wants to get Azrael attention first.

"You want to get Azrael, Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas involved?" Hoyo/Mummy wonders.

"I meant getting him to try to stop us since we all know he killed a few Villains in his Journey to eradicate Crime just like all of the Quirk Heroes despite the fact these Heroes don't kill like him", Nine explains why he wants Azrael involved.

"Slice that will be your task to get Azrael's attention and you will tell him what I'm up too", Nine requested that Kiraka/Slice approach Azrael and warned him what he's planning.

"With pleasure", Kiraka/Slice immediately departs for Musutafu City to meet up Azrae there.

XXX

Present Time

Izuku/Azrael finish watching what he hacked on the Security Cameras suddenly gets a Text Message and it's from Kiraka Hasaki/Slice. The Text Message says, _**"You better hurry up and get to Nabu Island as soon as possible because your fellow Heroes from UA High will be going there as well. Nine will be waiting for you there and so will I Azrael."**_

"I'm definitely going to see you there Kiraka/Slice", Izuku/Azrael leaves a response on Text Message and departs for Nabu Island.

**End**


	27. MHA Heroes Rising Act 1

**MHA Heroes Rising Act 1**

**The adventure in Nabu Island begins.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"I await for the Students of Class 1-A to be here in Nabu Island, they been informed by Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head that they will be participating on the U.A. High's safety program that's sponsored by the Public Safety Commission to help with their training after everyone obtained their provisional licenses. Well the work here is very minor deeds because Nabu Island has low crime rate."

"The only trouble that's coming is Nine and his Crew, but only I'm aware that he's here somewhere."

End of POV

XXX

Nabu Island

"Well, here we are here", Shoto said after they got to Nabu Island.

"Hey everyone what took you so long?"

"HUH!? Momo/Creati who recognize that voice turn to the source where the voice came from.

"IZUKU!" Momo with tears of joy runs to Izuku/Azrael to embrace him.

"You know what, I think Azrael was away from her for that long and so Momo hasn't seen him for quite some time already", Kyoka/Earphone Jack concluded that Izuku/Azrael and Momo hasn't seen each other for quite sometime.

"Oh Izuku I haven't seen you for sometime I was so worried about you. I couldn't be happier!"

"Momo I think you should let go of him now. Your crushing him", Denki warns Momo who notice Izuku/Azrael's face is starting to turn blue due to being crushed and he's lacking any oxygen.

"Sorry Izuku", Momo let go and apologies to Izuku/Azrael for nearly crushing him in the embrace.

"That's okay Momo and good to see you too", Izuku/Azrael suddenly collapse and knocked out.

"Nice one Momo", Eijiro/Red Riot said laughing a bit on what Momo accidentally did to her lover.

XXX

Izuku/Azrael's POV

"After I came too, everyone has plenty of task to do, like fixing a farmer's tractor battery, lost pets, assisting an old lady who has a broken back to the hospital, patrolling the skies above Nabu Island. Some just want to monitor popular tourist areas like the beach, even clearing highway roads blocked by boulders that wasn't supposed to be there, helping fishermen and his family load up on the Truck and fixing a scooter."

"I'm teamed up with Uraraka/Uravity, Kyoka/Earphoen Jack and Momo/Creatio on locating a lost kid. But I'm still being caution about Nine and his Crew who will be causing trouble whenever that is."

End of POV

XXX

The 4 Heroes finally located the lost child name Katsuma Shimano at the park area. "Oh so you where with your sister Mahoro the whole time", Azrael said after they manage to find Katsuma with his sister Mahoro. "In the park area Azrael, in the park", Katsuma said to him where they found them. "I was timing you Azrael and so was your fellow Heroes but you all took about an hour late to locate my brother", Maharo scolds Azrael just for that.

"I disapprove you of being a Hero", Mahoro and leaves with her brother.

"Sheesh, talk about a bad attitude."

"I don't mind being scolded by a child Kyoka", Azrael said that he doesn't mind being scolded by a child as he started texting All Might back in the mainland, but he notice Katsuma waving good-bye to him and he wave good-bye too.

XXX

UA High School

"Who's texting you Toshinori?" Shota/Eraser head ask after hearing a text message coming from Toshinori/All Might's cell phone.

"It's from Azrael, he's in Nabu Island too, but he isn't there to have fun. He's says there could be trouble coming to Nabu Island", Toshinori/All Might said after reading Azrael's text message.

"What? But Nabu Island doesn't have much Villains", Shota wonders what Azrael means by that.

"He had a visit from a new Female Villain name Kiraka Hisaka AKA Slice who works for a Villain Nine. Azrael was told by Slice that Nine will target Nabu Island", Toshinori/All Might finish the rest of Azrael's text message.

"You think we should go and help them?"

"Of course, Azrael can't always do things all the time, I know he doesn't know that I'm retired yet, but he will soon learn of that."

"And when he said their should be a new All Might, the mantle of the Symbol of Peace should be passed on to him", Toshinori/All Might said but he still wonders if Azrael has anything else to predict.

XXX

Nabu Island

While everyone including Azrael is on break after the end of the day the father Katsuma and Mahoro is attacked by Chimera who knocks him out. "Nice work Chimera", Nine then proceeds to steal his Quirk but theorizes that his children will be the key to his powers. "Has Azrael arrived at Nabu Island yet?" Nine ask Kiraka/Sliced to know if Azrael has arrived at Nabu Island.

"Azrael is in the house, but he got here before we did."

"That's okay, but I guess he probably knows that we are here too."

XXX

Azrael and Momo who was told by Katsuma that there was a Villain nearby leads them to ancient castle ruins located southwest in a peninsula. The Villain shows itself and it turns out to be a Giant Praying Mantis, Azrael pulls out of his Sword of Sin and slash at the Giant Praying Mantis but his Sword of Sin only went pass it. "A Hologram really?" Azrael commented after learning it was a Hologram the whole time.

"Just a prank Azrael", Mahoro comes out of hiding revealing she's behind it the prank.

"Let me guess your Quirk is Hologram."

"Yes it is Azrael", Mahoro said but Azrael turns away for the moment because he can sense that Nine and his Crew are on Nabu Island.

"They are funny aren't they", Momo said while laughing a bit.

"Yes they are Momo", but Azrael knows that Mahoro is still scolding him.

XXX

The Next Day

Everyone all except for Azrael resumes their daily schedule hero work while Azrael speaks with Katsuma again. "My sister actually hates the Heroes and wanted to discourage me from ever being one", Katsuma explains what's in his sister's mind."

"She's just afraid that Hero work is dangerous, our Mother died for particular illness and our father had leave for work out of the island and left us behind", Katsuma tells Azrael about their life before meeting him and the rest of the other Heroes.

"Sorry to hear that Katsuma.

**End**


	28. MHA Heroes Rising Act 2

**MHA Heroes Rising Act 2**

**Nine begin his Invasion and it's up to Izuku Midoriya/Azrael with his friends and Allies to stop him.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Next Day

Katsuma meets back with his sister Mahoro at the same park where he met Izuku Midoriya/Azrael, "Mahoro, despite of what you say, I still want to be a Hero", the conversation was cut short when Nine and his Villain Team hijacked a ferry and crashes it in the Nabu Harbor. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" A random Civilian shouted and all of the residents flee as Nine and his Team arrives.

"Well now that we arrived, let's begin our assault!" Nine said then he and his Villain Team attacks the place.

Kiraka Hasaki/Slice use her Slice Quirk to destroy all of the ships at the harbor probably to prevent anyone from trying to leave the Island while Nine and the rest of his crew continue their assault. "We need to contact the Class 1-A", terrified of what they are seeing Katsuma and Mahoro makes contact but the phone ended up getting cut off when Chonjuro/Chimera destroys the communication towers rendering all connection to the outside world severed. But this is one way to get Azrael's attention.

"Okay lets find the 2 kids", Nine said as Makihara/Mummy runs into Toru/Invisible Girl in the shopping district but Toru manage get away but no avail on communications.

XXX

Class 1-A HQ

"Hey does anyone know why the phone service is dead?" Momo ask why this happened but to Izuku/Azrael, he knows that Nine is here on Nabu Island.

Thankfully the residents notifies them of the villains attacking the shopping districts, "the villains are attacking the beach", Fumikage/Tsukuyomi reported after returning. "Nine!" Azrael said after deducing that this is all his doing.

"Who's that?" Momo ask him after mentioning his name.

"Before I came here I had visitor name Kiraka Hisaka AKA Slice who works for Nine. Nine's primary objective is to create a World or a Society without Heroes or Villains and the ones with the Strongest Quirk will rule over the ones with Weaker Quirk. I only see Nine as insane like every Super Villain Quirk, the last thing I was I was informed by Kiraka is that Nine is empowered with Shiragaki's All For 1 Quirk", Azrael now mentions his encounter with Kiraka/Slice and what he was told by her.

"Is that the real reason why you came to Nabu Island to begin with?" Kacchan ask if that's the real reason for Azrael's coming to Nabu Island.

"Because they drawn me here", Azrael said and believes they wanted him to be in Nabu Island in the first place.

XXX

Hospital Clinic Downtown

Toru/Invisible Girl alone fends off Makihara/Mummy's mummified puppets which seems to be endless, until Azrael arrives with his Team to provide assistance. "Ah nice of you to join us Azrael", Makihara/Mummy said smirking now that Azrael is here, "yeah I know Mummy!" Azrael eventually destroys all of his mummified puppets with exploding Shurikens.

"That was very of you Azrael, maybe I can make you my mummified puppet too!" Makihara/Mummy attempts to capture Azrael and make him his puppet but he quickly underestimates Azrael who eventually sets him on fire with a single slash of his Sword of Sin, a Makihara/Mummy who's on fire started thrashing around trying to hit Azrael, Azrael slash him in the gut causing him to halt before decapitating him the end.

"No morals Azrael?" Kacchan ask if Azrael isn't going to be moral on this while most of the Civilians look shock what Azrael just did.

"Will see how far I can go with that Kacchan.

XXX

Beach

Shoto/Shouto, Tenya/Ingenium and Fumikage/Tsuykuyou Teamwork against the Villain Chojuro/Chimera but he completely outmatch all 3 of them.

XXX

Meanwhile

"We need to get back home!" Katsuma and Mahoro runs away from the scene of the fighting and attempts to return home, but with bad luck they ran into Nine.

"Oh let me check the both of you out", Nine use his Weather Quirk to scan the little kids and find this out.

"Good, the boy has the exact blood type that I need", before he can steal Katsuma's Cell Activate Quirk he moves out of the way after nearly getting sliced in half from Azrael's Sword of Sin who came to the rescue.

"Heya Nine", Azrael says hello to him as Katsuma and Mahoro run to the forest to hide.

"I take it that you just killed Makihara/Mummy", Nine said after learning of Makihara/Mummy's demise.

"Now I hit you!" Azrael and Nine charge at each other but Nine has something on both of his Wrists to use as a make-shift Blade against Azrael's Sword of Sin.

Azrael evades each strike from Nine using his Sword of Sin, Azrael lands a punch but Nine grabs his left wrist to prevent that. "Fast", Azrael said before headbutting Nine before continuing their fight of CQC, Nine grabs Azrael and throws him but Azrael grabs into the steel bar to spin him around and land safely, in the end Azrael jump spin kicks sending Nine slamming into a brick wall. "That didn't even faze me Azrael", Nine shoots a Purple Laser at Azrael who use his Sword of Sin to block the shot but a part of the Purple Laser cuts through his right side of the abdomen wounding him.

Frighten by this Maharo use her Hologram Quirk to create an image of a wounded Azrael to alert everyone else. "Now I kill you", but Azrael counters by throwing an 3 exploding Shuriken that forces Nine to retreat in the process as Kacchan and Momo arrives at the scene. Nine still survives that and retreats with Chimera and Slice from the beach.

XXX

Hospital Clinic

Momo stays with Azrael as the medical staff were able to treat Azrael's wounds, unfortunately he is too wounded to be fixed, "Azrael allow me to help", Katsuma use his Cell Activation Quick to heal him. "Thanks Katsuma", Azrael thanks him as Momo throws her arms around him feeling relived that he's okay now.

"I noticing something about Nine, he's also very sick, it's because of Shiragaki's All For 1 Quirk that he also has with him", that may also be a weakness that eventually lead to his defeat.

"Nine also has multiple Quirks on him which will make him a major threat to all of us", Azrael mentions to everyone as Katsuma decide to reveal this.

"I'm the target", Katsuma said because earlier Nine wanted to steal his Cell Activation Quirk until Azrael stepped in.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop Nine and his Team", Kacchan said but they need to devise a plan before they can proceed.

"We need to relocate the Civilians first to the isolated peninsula where the ancient castle is located, that area can hold them while we engage Nine and his Team, Kyoka you guard Katsuma and Mahoro while Toru stay with the Civilians, as for the rest of us will deal with Nine and his Team", Azrael devise the plan so Kyoka and Toru agrees with the task.

"Oh and as long as Nine's illness up, he can only use his Quirk a for only a limited time", overdoing it can kill Nine in the end.

"Well that's good news", Shoto/Shouto said smirking with fun.

"Oh I did text All Might for reinforcements, but we are on our own for now because it will take them time to get here."

"Azrael your going kill Nine aren't you?" Momo who had her arms wrapped around him ask if that's what he's going to do.

"Like I said before, just how far can I go without being moral."

**End**


	29. MHA Heroes Rising Act 3

**MHA Heroes Rising Act 3**

**The final stand against Nine.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Nine was able to recovered from his illness so he, Kiraka/Slice and Chonjuro/Chimera go after Katsuma in the Anicent Castle where we wait for them since I came up with a pre-emptive strike. Nine was able to block our attacks with his Barrier Quirk but we are able to separate Slice and Chimera thanks to Momo using 2 massive cannons to knock them into a underground cavern and a nearby waterfall. Uraraka/Uravity makes her move by using boulders at Nine but he counters it with his Barrier and Laser Quirk, she launches more boulders at him but he isn't stopping."

"With Minoru/Grape Juice's help they cause a massive rock slide in order to bury Nine but he still was able to break free so easily. Momo ended up getting knocked out when she tried to engage Nine herself, me and Kacchan charge at Nine everyone all except for me ended up getting knocked out by Nine's Water Dragon Quirk which I was the only one who was able to evade it.

End of POV

XXX

Battlefield

"So it's just you and me now Azrael", Nine prepares another duel with Azrael.

"Another duel? Let's do it", Azrael tightens his grip on his Sword of Sin ready to duel Nine a second time.

But suddenly Nine's illness returns because he has reached his limited, "NOOOOOOOO! NOT NOW!" Nine shouted up in the sky because it's too soon, Azrael use this an opportunity to cut him down but Nine activates his life-support to take a heavy dose of steroids and goes beyond his limit that summons a massive lighting strike that was supposed to vaporize Azrael.

"This isn't over Nine", Azrael warned him as he shielded himself from the lighting strike using his Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade before getting rammed by Kiraka/Slice who just returned.

XXX

Somewhere Else

"Last time our fight when we first met was a stale-mate, well let's make sure it isn't this time", Kiraka/Slice said to Azrael.

"Well see Kiraka", then the 2 engage in a second round.

Kiraka use her long red hair as a make-shift blade to counter Azrael's Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade although she did take a couple of hits by Azrael's punches and kicks. Azrael then blows a part of her hair with an exploding Shuriken, "that was very unpleasant!" Then Kiraka/Slice retaliates by firing multiple barrages of needles at him, Azrael was able to evade all of that but gets wounded in the process.

Kiraka/Slice rams him again causing him to drop his Sword of Sin as she began to punch him in the face left and right causing his face mask to come off. "I'm going to beat you to death Azrael!" But Azrael counters by charming her with a kiss that causing Kiraka/Slice to flush red and make her pause. Azrael then knocks her out by smashing a broken wooden box on her head.

"Sometimes the charm can help if your opponent is a girl", Azrael commented as he retrieves his face mask and Sword of Sin.

XXX

Azrael makes his attempt to find Nine but gets interrupted by Chimera in the nearby waterfall. "You want to get Nine, you have to come through me Azrael!" Chimera then use his Quick to transform and grow his body bigger, then he fires a massive red laser at him but he use his Grapple Gun to evade it. "I never run away from a battle Chimera", Azrael noted that he isn't running away from him.

Azrael pulls out Disruptor Rifle and shoots at Chimera that cause him to revert back to his original form, "what did you do?!" Chimera demanded to know what did he do to him that cause him to come back to his original form. "Oh all I did is disrupt your Quirk", Azrael answers before he kills him by decapitation while his guard is down.

XXX

Nine has defeated everyone else and now he takes Mahoro hostage, "you will surrender your Quirk to me or I kill her", that's a bargain for Mahoro's life that Nine is making with Katsuma. Before an answer can be given Azrael returns and kicks Nine in both arms causing him to let go of Maharo, "you've dealt with all of my companions?!" Nine said rubbing both his injured arms.

"Chimera is dead, but Kiraka is just fine", Azrael answered, Nine fell to his knees again as he reached his limit again giving Azrael a opening on trying end him.

But Nine still has some fight in him to counter Azrael's Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade when he slashes at him multiple times. Azrael still lands some hits at him which are kicks and punches even sending him smashing into a wall. "I'm so in the verge of defeat, so I will try my Weather Quirk now", Nine use his Weather Quirk to summon a massive tornado that will destroy the island. "You just sign your death warrant", Azrael charges full speed at Nine and rams him, Momo shields Katsuma and Mahoro from the battle that Azrael and Nine are going to finish now, Azrael was able to disable his Weather Quirk thanks to his Disruptor Rifle causing the tornado to disappear.

Azrael slashes his Sword of Sin at Nine but he keeps on blocking like grabbing his hand trying to force him to let go of his Sword of Sin. Azrael tries to stab him with his Wrist Blade but he grabs that hand too, after a struggle Azrael was able to break free and punches Nine right in the face before damaging his life-support system after jabbing his Wrist Blade with it, Nine won't be able to fight back any longer.

Next Azrael knees hims in the gut 3 times, "well Nine, you always are, insane like every Villain on Earth", and just like that Azrael kills him by jabbing his Sword of Sin on the gut but Azrael made sure Nine is truly dead before pulling his Sword of Sin out of him. Nine drops to the ground dead leaving Azrael the only one on his feet while everyone calms down as the battle is now over.

**End**

**Coming up next is the aftermath of the battle and something unexpected had to happen anyway.**


	30. MHA Heroes Rising Epilogue

**MHA Heroes Rising Epilogue**

**Everyone rest up and some unexpected gun shot had to happen.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Everyone who is new including Katsuma and Mahoro are shocked to see that I kill and not be moral toward Nine and his crew except for Kiraka/Slice, but they came to an understanding since Nabu Island is one of the many areas that watch my speech a long time ago. They also know I was moral in the past too, then All Might and the other Pro-Heroes has arrive and tells us we will be continuing are stay on Nabu Island until it's time for us to returning home while they repair the damage Island and help everyone else."

"Also to clean up dead bodies that I left behind too."

End of POV

XXX

2 Weeks Later

Azrael sits alone with Momo, Katsuma and Mahoro by his side because he's acting like he doesn't feel good about actions anymore as All Might approaches them, "Izuku I believe that you should know that I'm already retired." All Might choose to tell Izuku/Azrael that he's now retired.

"You didn't have to tell me that, I already knew anyway. But the world will need a new All Might, a new Guardian, a new Symbol of Hope, the title should past on to a new Warrior, to me", Azrael said but despite the killing that he has done it's likely All Might will consider it's because Izuku always idolizes him long before he became Azrael.

"I know you always idolize me, so I might consider it, but in time you will stay moral with your actions and I notice the look in your face that you don't seem to feel good about not being moral this time, so I assume you will reform in the end and maybe the Order of Saint Dumas will also reform into moral ways."

"Hey Azrael, I apologies for saying bad things about being a Hero", Mahoro apologies to him and this means she accepts her Brother Katsuma's wishes to be a Hero just like him and everyone on Earth against the War on Crime.

"That's okay Maharo and apology accepted."

"Azrael I wanted to be as strong as you and All Might", Katsuma wishes to be as strong as he and All Might when he becomes a Hero in the future.

XXX

**BLAM!** But before Azrael can say anything else a Gunshot was fire at him caused by Kiraka Hisaka/Slice who was able to evade arrest and armed herself with a Desert Eagle Pistol. "See you in hell Azrael", Kiraka/Slice said before she shoots Azrael repeatedly.

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM! **

**BLAM!**

Kiraka/Slice shoots Azrael repeatedly until she empty the entire Desert Eagle clip then disappearing with smoke bombs. "Izuku!" A tearful Momo grabs him before he can falls on the floor, All Might, Mahoro and Katsuma helps him up.

"Please don't leave me!" A tearful Momo begged Izuku/Azrael not to die and leave her.

"Come on Izuku you make it", All Might trying to get Izuku/Azrael to stay awake.

"Stay with us Azrael", Katsuma also in the verge of tears along with his Sister begging Izuku/Azrael to stay with them and not die.

"Momo", Izuku/Azrael said only Momo's name and dies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End**

**Coming up next, I just want to say is bullets just don't kill this monster.**


	31. Immortal

**Immortal**

**Izuku Midoriya/Azrael is dead or was he?**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Kiraka Hisaka AKA Slice just shot me multiple times with her Desert Eagle until she empty her clip and now I'm dead. Oh I forgot about my 2 year disappearances ever since agents from Order of Saint Dumas abducted me and took me into their circle, after my long training was finished and my time came to be Azrael they noted that I won't be able to die not matter who fatal my wounds or injuries I get from my enemies."

"If I get blown up by a Rocket Launcher for example, then I'm truly dead because I'm not coming back from that."

End of POV

XXX

Nabu Island Present Time

Momo is still crying and cradling her lover Izuku/Azrael that's now dead then felt herself being touched by Izuku/Azrael himself who then kissed her passionately. "Izuku your alive?" Izuku/Azrael shows that the gunshot wounds are healed and all of the bullets have all come off of him.

"Maybe I can better explain this somewhere else but I want everyone to gather so they can listen to what I have to say about this."

"I can gather everyone around", All Might tells him that he can tell everyone to gather for Izuku/Azrael's explanations that he's going to talk about.

"Thanks All Might."

XXX

Nabu Island Class 1-A HQ

"Well now that everyone is here and gather plus I want the world all except for the Villains to hear about this too and here it goes. During my 2 year disappearances which was caused by Order of Saint Dumas and during my time with them, long after my training was completed and acquiring my Tackle Quirk they told me I was ready to become Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas.

"All I did is put on the Suit of Sorrow and wield the Sword of Sin."

"Before it was time for me to leave and return to Musutafu City they noted that I have also become Immortal because Azrael is really an Ancient Immortal Warrior. So that means no matter how fatal my wounds or injuries I sustain from my enemies I cannot die, I can never die. But there is one way I can die and I not come back from that", Azrael spouts out everything that has happened to him during his 2 year disappearances, become Azrael, his Immortality and 1 way for him to die.

"What's that Azrael?" Katsuma ask what's the only way he can die.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes we all want to know."

"The only way I can die is if I got blown up by a Rocket Launcher, the same thing can happened if get caught in an explosion if I was inside a building rigged to explode", Izuku/Azrael reveals the only possible ways that he can only die from.

"Okay I suggest that we keep this all a secret because we cannot risk any of the Villains to know of this otherwise they will grab a Rocket Launcher and they can kill Izuku with it, do we all agree with that?" All Might suggested that this weakness of Izuku/Azrael is kept a secret or the Villains from all of the world will try to be sure his death is ensured and everyone agrees with All Might suggestion.

"Now that your done with your speech and explanation can you please just come home now?" Momo begs Izuku/Azrael to come home now.

"I've been gone a long time Momo, yes I will come home now. I can deal with Kiraka AKA Slice some other time and I bet she doesn't even know about my Immortality because she already left Nabu Island", Izuku/Azrael agrees to come home now and vow to deal with Kiraka/Slice some other time even thinking that she doesn't even know about his Immortality because she already left Nabu Island without knowing about it.

XXX

Order of Saint Dumas Temple Europe

"Looks like Izuku just told his friends, his lover and the world all except for the Villains of his Immortality and weakness", Orsola Aquinus said to Lidvia Lorenzetti after they learning that Izuku/Azrael revealed his Immortality and weakness.

"I don't think that matters anymore", Lidvia says it would matter anyway.

**End**

**The Immortality thing, I got that idea after seeing Theo Galavan/Azrael gets shot multiples times by Jim Gordon and suddenly survives it before getting destroyed by Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin's henchmen Butch with a Rocket Launcher in the Gotham TV Series.**


	32. Final Arc By Azrael

**Final Arc By Azrael**

**This is the plan for the Final Arc of MHA: Azrael, told by Izuku Midoriya/Azrael.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Midoriya Apartment

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael is busy at the moment cleaning and shining up his Sword of Sin, his Wrist Blade and the Full Gauntlet. After he finish shining them all up, he looks behind him at his camera, look at the audiences watching and prepares for his speech.

XXX

"Why hello there everyone, Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael here, as my story in MHA: Azrael continues there will be a Final Arc of my story. I call it, _**The Life Without Azrael**_, what happened in that Final Arc is, having been told by Kiraka Hasaki/Slice, the League of Villains led by Shigaraki/All For 1 battles me. I defeat some of them but in the end Shigaraki/All For 1 had me blown up by a Rocket Launcher right in front of my friends and my lovers, Momo and Himiko."

"The only thing that the flew into the air after I got blown up is my Sword of Sin that landed near Momo, enrage by my death she picks it up and angrily charges against Shiragaki/All For 1, but All Might tells her to stand down because the entire of League of Villains have already retreated. Everyone mourns me even Momo who tearfully cradles my Sword of Sin in her arms, Himiko has done the same too, All Might told everyone that they all vow justice to the League of Villains for what they did to me."

"Meanwhile, Nana Shimura stays with the Order of Saint Dumas after she and them have learn of my demise and they plan to resurrect me no matter what. Well in the end they succeeded on doing so using some kind of resurrection magic mix with the 1 For all Quirk that's infuses with me. Oh, the Vigilantes stick around there too."

"While they were doing that I was someone stuck in some kind of Void like realm where I speak to someone I couldn't even see except for the voice which I deduce is probably the previous user of the 1 For All Quirk before Nana had it. I also watch flashbacks when the Order of Saint Dumas where still members of the Templar Order during the Age of the Crusades."

"After my resurrection was completed, I return to battle and greeted everyone including Momo and Himiko who tearfully embrace me for my return, Melissa Shields had my Full Gauntlet repaired, apparently that wasn't destroyed, it survive but taken some damage to it. When the final battle against Shigaraki/All For 1 begins, something odd happens, I eventually loose control of myself and violently attack Shigaraki/All For 1 _**(Similar way like Clare vs Priscilla in Claymore Anime final Episode)**_. Everyone deduce and believes the 1 For All Quirk that Nana gave or infuse to me is having side affects on me which was something they've only seen for the first time. After I violently defeat Shigaraki/All For 1 and completely made him immobile Momo steps in to stop and reason with me after I was going to kill him, she embrace me after the first attempt on reasoning with me didn't stop me from trying to kill Shigaraki/All For 1."

"Momo tells me that side affects of 1 For All Quirk is already making me suffer from it, she tells me that she loves me with all her heart and tearfully begs me not to leave her all alone. Himiko would have said the same thing to me if she stepped in, I eventually came back to my senses and so we had Shiragaki/All For 1 arrested and imprison in Tartarus Prison and the rest of the League of Villains retreated but will catch them again.

"I have no idea how I my story will end in the aftermath, but the Fanfic Writer will decide that. Well the final part in the ending I become the new Symbol of Hope in All Might's place."

XXX

"Well I'm now done with my speech for the Final Arc, _**The Life Without Azrael**_. But before that Arc happens, I and everybody else need to meet Eri who has a Rewind Quirk."

**End**

**The Arc before that happens is meeting Eri first.**


	33. Rei Todoroki

**Rei Todoroki**

**If you all thought Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati was the first to find out that Azrael is Izuku Midoriya, not true. The first one was actually the Mother of Shoto Todoroki, this chapter is during the start of the Chapter, _2 Years Later Azrael_.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Musutafu City

Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael has finally return to Musutafu City but everyone here still believes he's missing. Izuku/Azrael is only jumping through rooftops and using his Grapple Gun to swing to higher house or buildings sometimes. When Izuku/Azrael lands on the next house that was a little more higher he just heard a SLAP sound as in someone just got slapped somewhere.

"Better investigate this", Azrael swings to another building to investigate where that slap came from anyway.

XXX

When he got to the source of it he sees the Pro-Hero Enji Todoroki AKA Endeavor and on the ground in front of him is his wife Rei Todoroki and it seems she has the red slap print on her face. Azrael who sees this growl's in anger because this is his point of view about Endeavor.

Azrael's POV

"Enji Todoroki AKA Endeavor, he's a Pro-Hero in second place, he's primary objective is to reach Number 1 after All Might's time is over but he's being selfish about it. He has strain relationship with his family and mostly he abuses Shoto whenever he was training him to be a strong Heir to family but the training is very harsh and violent, his wife Rei also gets abuse sometimes like when she came to Shoto's defense but because her husband's Domestic Abuse and she ended up having a Mental Break Down which landed her in the Hospital."

"I have no idea how long she's been there because I never ask Shoto before I was taken by the Order of Saint Dumas. Well looks like Rei is out and yet her husband is still abusing her and maybe Shoto too. He's gone far, it's time that this all stops right now!"

End of POV

XXX

"YOU BITCH! I was only training our son to be my Heir when my time is over, I want to come in All Might's place after he's done! I want the same thing for Shoto when my time is over!" Such selfish desire because he has no right to abuse his wife and son just for that, this makes him almost like a Villain instead of a Hero.

Azrael then appears after jumping down from the building he was on, "and your are?" Enji/Endeavor ask but gets a good look on the red cross on Azrael's Suit of Sorrow. "Templar Knight?"

"Not Templar, I'm Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, a splinter faction Templar Order. The Order exists in secret", Azrael introduces himself but without revealing who he is even mentioning the Order of Saint Dumas.

"So are you and the Order of Saint Dumas, Heroes?"

"What about you Enji?! You call yourself a Hero and yet you make Domestic Abuse to your son Shoto and your wife Rei for your selfish desire to be Number 1 after All Might's time is over!" Azrael changes the subject and angrily scolds Enji/Endeavor for his selfish desires and Domestic Abuse.

"And don't say, don't talk to me that way!" Azrael throws his Sword of Sin down on the ground and charges at Enji/Endeavor.

Enji/Endeavor didn't get a chance to fight back because Azrael was faster then him, Azrael kicks Enji/Endeavor in the gut, then spins punches him causing him to fall face first on car then on the ground, he gets back up once again and attempts to use his Hellflame Quirk but Azrael stuns him with his Disruptor Rifle. Azrael then punches him in the face 3 times before knocking him the ground completely by kicking him in the his right leg and punching him the face and this time he stays down.

Azrael grabs a soccer ball that he found and bashes it on Enji/Endeavor's chest and draws out his Wrist Blade, Rei watches in horror thinking Azrael was going to kill Enji as retaliations for the Abuse but ultimately Azrael only stabs and pops the soccer, the Wrist Blade only was an inch into impaling Enji/Endeavor's chest.

"Next time I'll deflect all your selfish flaming balls and then I'll stick you to a cross, Enji", Azrael gave him Enj/Endeavor a warning and knocks him out after a giving him a hard punch to the face.

XXX

Azrael then approaches the bruised Rei Todoroki then removes his hood and mask revealing his true identity to her. "Izuku!" Rei then hugs him realizing her savior was the boy who was her son Shoto's friend and the one went missing after getting abducted.

"Ah Rei? Can you just keep what you saw a secret for now?"

"Why Izuku?"

"I have my reasons, I'm just not ready to reveal myself because I want everyone to just know me as Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas."

"Okay but will you reveal yourself one day."

"One day I will then you can say whatever you want", Rei nodded agreeing to keep Azrael's identity a secret for now until he is ready to reveal himself.

Rei and Azrael make their farewell for now and Azrael use his Wrist Blade to create a circle and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Where Azrael reappears is in the empty streets where he finds of dozens of Missing Posters of him leading to the beginning of the Chapter, _**2 Years Later Azrael**_.

XXX

Present Time

Izuku/Azrael on rooftops next to the Hospital monitors Rei who's back there after her Mental Break Down returns even though he already freed her from his husband Enji/Endeavor's abuse.

"Nothing ever goes away does it?" Izuku/Azrael jumps down from roof, he plans to visit Rei since Shoto and the rest her children can't be there right now.

**End**

**Enji Todoroki/Endeavor is a Hero yes but in Villains Wikia he was also listed there because despite being Hero he's been abusing both Shoto and Rei for his selfish desire to be Number 1 after All Might's time is over. The Villain Type he is in Villains Wikia is _Domestic Child Abuse_.**


	34. Eri Arc Part 1

**Eri Arc Part 1**

**Time to meet Eri for the first time. But first Izuku/Azrael has to meet with Rei Todoroki first.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hospital

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael has just visited Rei Todoroki since Shoto and the rest of Rei's children can't be there now. Well Rei can accept any visitors she gets whether it's her children or anyone else she knows about all except for her abusive husband. "Izuku", Rei said grateful that he's here to see her.

"Nice to see you again Rei, I thought I freed you from your husband's abuse", Azrael told her he already freed her from husband's abuse and now she's here again.

"You did, but my mental break down came back so I had to come back here again", Rei told him that he succeed on freeing her from Enji/Endeavor's Domestic Abuse but her mental break down returns which got her back in the hospital.

"So what happened to Enji after you gave him or taught him a valuable lesson?" This is something that Azrael would gladly tell Rei on what happened to Enji.

"After I he came too he eventually expose his Domestic Abuse for All Might and other Pro-Heroes including the public to hear which in turn got him arrested and thrown in Tatarus Prison", Azrael tells Rei what happened to Enji/Endeavor after Azrael taught him a valuable lesson.

"Everyone including All Might became disgusted for what Enji did to you and Shoto, they told him he probably will never be a Pro-Hero ever again after what he did to you and Shoto", Azrael implies that Enji's time as a Pro-Hero is over due to his Domestic Abuse toward Rei and Shoto just for his selfish desire to be All Might's successor.

"All Might did tell him that Enji is a failure as a Pro-Hero for his Domestic Abuse, so All Might says I am worthy of being All Might's successor", with Enji imprison for Domestic Abuse, Azrael will be worthy on becoming All Might's successor when the time comes.

"Well that's good news."

"Hey Rei wanna walk outside to gets some air?" Azrael only wants Rei to step outside rather than staying in here all the time.

"Sure Izuku", Rei gave him a sweet smile.

'No wrong ideas Momo and Himiko', Azrael thought to himself saying to Momo and Himiko not to get any wrong ideas if they were here with him.

XXX

Outside the Hospital

So Azrael takes Rei outside the Hospital for a while at least to take her out for a walk outside the Hospital instead of just staying inside the Hospital room all the time. "Izuku are we leaving the Hospital because were walking away from the Hospital", Rei said because they are distancing themselves from the Hospital.

"Oh come now Rei, I think I prefer walking around other areas instead of walking around the Hospital all of the time", Azrael tells hers they make their into an alleyway.

"Besides nothing bad is going to happened to you as long as I am here", Rei is safe as long as he's around her.

"I think muggers might be too afraid to come at you", Rei jokes about muggers who might be too afraid to stand up against Azrael.

"Good one Rei!" The 2 start laughing over that joke.

XXX

Suddenly a young girl name Eri who was running away from someone runs into Azrael and Rei after coming out of the alleyway. Well she bumps into Azrael and he catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Hey what's your name?" Azrael kindly ask for her name.

"Eri!"

"Nice to meet you Eri, I'm Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas and that's Rei Todoroki", Azrael introduce himself and Rei to Eri.

"Apologies if my daughter cause you trouble", Kai Chisaki/Overhaul comes out of the alleyway.

**"AZRAEL!"** Kai/Overhaul shouted after recognizing Azrael.

"Kai Chisaki AKA Overhaul of the League of Villains", Azrael said after recognizing him and pulls out of his Sword of Sin ready for a fight.

**End**

**Let's just say since I only add Characters that I know of from MHA so Rei comes in Mirio's place when Izuku/Azrael meets Eri for the first time because I don't know Mirio so he's not here. **

**Coming up next, after recognizing that Kai Chisaki/Overhaul as a member of the League of Villains, a battle for Eri starts.**

**Oh and Enji/Endeavor is out of picture after he got thrown in Tatarus Prison for his Domestic Abuse toward Rei and Shoto thanks to Azrael who taught him a valuable lesson which gave Enji/Endeavor enough reason to expose what he did to Rei and Shoto just for his selfish desire to be All Might's successor.**


	35. Eri Arc Part 2

**Eri Arc Part 2**

**The fight for Eri starts. Plus the Tomura Shigaraki meets with the Shie Hassaikai.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael's POV

"Previously I stop by at the Hospital where Rei is staying to visit her since Shoto and the others can't be there right now. We talk a lot even I told her about her abusive husband Enji Todoroki/Endeavor is out of the picture and will never be a Pro-Hero ever again, he's imprisoned in Tatarus Prison after he got arrested when he exposes his Domestic Abuse in front of All Might and everyone else."

"My good guess is he got enough excuse to expose the bad stuff he did to Shoto and Rei for his selfish desire to be All Might's successor because I taught him a valuable lesson. Next up I decide to take Rei out for a walk but a outside the Hospital since it's pretty much the same if I walked around the Hospital anyway. We then ran into a little girl name Eri as soon we reach the alleyways and we introduce ourselves."

"That's when Kai Chisaki AKA Overhaul shows himself, I know him as a member of the League of Villains, but he's also one of the Shie Hassaikai Yakuza., Well he's the leader of the Yakuza group."

End of POV

XXX

Well there's a fight between Overhaul and Azrael that's about to happen, Eri stays with Rei. "You want Eri, then get pass me first Overhaul", Azrael tells him to get pass him first to get to Eri. "A pleasure Azrael", Overhauls grabs a metal steel pipe and use it as a make-shift Sword to counter Azrael's Sword of Sin.

Azrael and Overhaul engage in a Sword-Fight while Rei stays and protects Eri. The fight looks like fight between 2 Knights, the 2 have their weapons locked on each strike that's goes left and right, Azrael then spins it then kicks Overhaul in gut pushing him back. Overhaul charges again and their weapons continues to clang until Azrael slashes his Sword of Sin wounding Overhaul in the left eye but this didn't kill him and only stuns him.

"Time to go!" Azrael and Rei quickly departs leaving a wounded and bleeding Overhaul behind.

"This isn't over yet Azrael, I will get Eri back from you!" Overhaul shouted vowing to get Eri back and get revenge on Azrael for his left eye.

XXX

Hospital

Well they didn't have choice but to take Eri to the same Hospital that Rei stays in. Eri was shaking feeling terrified which could mean Overhaul did something to her, "just what did you do to Eri, Overhaul?" Not to mention Eri is very clingy to Azrael for some reason but he doesn't mind if she's clingy.

"Perhaps if you cross paths with him again you can ask", Rei tells Azrael that next time he sees him again he can ask.

"Right now I need to get back and meet with the others in UA Academy, I need to speak with All Might", Azrael says he needs to return to UA right now.

"What about Eri?"

"Just watch her for now until I get back", well Rei will have to watch Rei until he can return to her.

XXX

Shie Hassaikai Hideout

Overhaul gets his left eye wound patch up with a bandage then gets a call from the phone which he picks up, "Overhaul here speaking", Overhaul then hears a voice who's talking on the phone that he recognizes because he's also working for them.

_**"Shigaraki of the League of Villains here, I think you might to hear what I have to say"**_, it was Tomura Shigaraki who's on the phone.

"I'm listening."

XXX

UA Next Day

"Wow I'm completely worn out today!" Katsuki/Kacchan said to Shoto who's worn out too.

"Well that was our recent Provisional License Training while Uraraka and Ejiro and Tsuyu are absent to work at their newly found Work-Studies", Shoto said while wiping his sweating head.

"Hey I have a saying here, how come Azrael doesn't need the training that we do?"

"That's because Izuku as Azrael is well trained thanks to the Order of Saint Dumas", Shoto meant that as long as Izuku/Azrael is well trained as the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, the training they are doing isn't required.

XXX

Meanwhile Azrael goes to find All Might, "well I'm in luck!" Azrael said after finding him jogging and goes to talk to him. "All Might, if was going to be your successor you will have give me the 1 For All Quirk right?" "Of course young Midoriya, my mentor Nana pass it to me before and I will be passing it to you once my time is really over which is almost time."

"Nana would have done the same if you weren't around", All Might nodded his head as a yes Nana would have done the same thing if he wasn't around.

"Hey Azrael I heard you were with Shoto's mom Rei and what were you doing?" Momo appears out of nowhere after finding out he was with Rei and demands to know what he was doing with Rei.

"Momo don't get the wrong idea, Shoto and the others couldn't be there so I had to visit her myself. Lastly where is Himiko?" Azrael tells her what he was doing with Rei and ask where is Himiko.

"She has some things to do Izuku", Momo said that Himiko had some things do whatever that is.

"Hey while I was with her we ran into Overhaul after a little girl name Eri who was trying to get away from him bumped into us", Azrael mentions their run in with Overhaul and meeting Eri.

XXX

Meanwhile

"Well, here I am now", Tomura Shigaraki said arriving in the Shie Hassaikai Compound.

**End**


	36. Eri Arc Part 3

**Eri Arc Part 3**

**Next adventure for the Eri Arc.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Espa Way

2 Villains with the same Quirk use by Mt Lady battle and makes a havoc, police forces reports to the scene but they will always need Quirk Heroes to come and save the day, Uravity and Froppy appears with a joint Super Move known as Meteor Fafrotskies that defeats the 2 Villains completely.

"Now that's what I call Team Work!" Uravity cheered on their victory.

"Ribbit! High-Five Uraraka!" Uravity and Froppy High-Five for their victory while the Civilians and the police cheered for them and the 2 Villains are sent to Prison.

"I just wish Azrael was here with us."

"Azrael has somethings to do with Momo", Froppy told her that Azrael has things to do, most likely to see Eri.

XXX

Meanwhile

Tomura walks with Overhaul underground to begin their Black Communion, "Yakuza people need to take these precaution to avoid getting caught by the authorities", Overhaul tells Tomura about the underground passage. "Are serious about joining us?" Overhaul minion Joi Irinaka/Mimic ask if Tomura was serious about joining them from the beginning.

"There are a few conditions, the League of Villains refuse to be under anyone and I would like to know about your plans Overhaul", that sounds like the League of Villains take no orders from anyone and demands that Overhaul tells him about his plan right now.

"Plus there is something about this bullet", Tomura reach for his pockets and pulls out an odd looking bullet.

"Oh and I what happened to your left eye, it was Azrael", Tomura brings up that he knows that it was Azrael who did that to Overhaul's left eye.

"I want Azrael to pay for what he did to me after he slashed his Sword of Sin in my left eye!" Overhaul looking for revenge on Azrael for the lost of his left eye that Azrael inflicted on him.

"You shall have it someday", Tomura tells him that he shall have his revenge on Azrael.

"Plus All For 1 is also working on future plans for Azrael's destruction."

XXX

Elsewhere

Izuku/Azrael is with Momo again to visit Eri who's with Rei, although Momo did show a little sign of jealously due to his time with Rei before meeting Eri. "Momo don't make that face, and please no wrong ideas", Azrael said trying to convince Momo nothing happened between him and Rei.

But really nothing happened between with him and Rei. All they did is talk about how Enji/Endeavor is out of the picture and will never abuse Rei and Shoto ever again, lastly Azrael only took her out for a walk where they later met Eri. Then a fight between him and Overhaul which ended in a stalemate because Azrael wounds Overhaul in the left eye then Azrael and Rei ran with Eri.

"Oh yeah? But I see Nana and Himiko there too", Azrael becomes surprise to find Nana and Himiko there too.

"Just my luck", he said when Nana and Himiko wave high to him and Momo too.

"Azrael!" Eri runs up to Azrael and jumps into his arms, he was able to catch her when she jumped into his arms.

"Nice catch Azrael!"

"Thanks Momo", Azrael said to Momo.

"Eri this is Momo Yaoyorozu AKA Creati, she's my lover", Azrael introduce Momo to Eri.

"Hello Momo!" Eri says hello to Momo.

**End**

**Apologies if this is short, ignoring some scenes and replacing it with my own scenes but I don't have much ideas in my mind.**


	37. Eri Arc Part 4

**Eri Arc Part 4**

**Time learn about the odd bullets after a failed attempt to use it on Azrael.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hospital

"Hey Izuku what's the Order of Saint Dumas?" Spending time with Izuku/Azrael, Rei, Momo, Nana and Himiko, Eri wants to know about the Order of Saint Dumas from Izuku/Azrael

"Tell her about it Izuku, Eri might be very young but you never turn people down of they ask you a question", Momo says so Azrael might as well tell Eri what are and who are the Order of Saint Dumas.

"Go on Azrael", Himiko encouraging him to tell Eri about the Order of Saint Dumas.

"Yeah, just tell her what you about the Order of Saint Dumas", Nana says.

"You've been with them for very a long time, so you might know them that well", Rei says last.

XXX

"Okay before their rise to power, the Order of Saint Dumas were once members and Knights of the Templar Order, a group of Warrior Monks who protected and kept the pilgrims of Holy Land in Jerusalem and grew very powerful before disbanding long after losing the Holy Land of Acre to the Muslims. Sometime ago while the Crusades are still ongoing some Templars had a fall out with other Templars and eventually split from the Templar Order. After the splinting from the Templar Order they founded their own Order, the Order of Saint Dumas name after their leader who never accuse of being a Saint. In these the days the Order of Saint Dumas operate as a guiding force against the war on crime and corruption." Azrael tells Eri everything he knows about the Order of Saint Dumas.

"Me Azrael, I was their Knight, Watcher, Assassin and Protector", Azrael suddenly and quickly pulls out his Sword of Sin which he use as a shield to avoid being strucked by a bullet fire by an unknown assassin who quickly flees.

"Overhaul if your the one who send that assassin on attempt on me, well you failed in a dishonorable way", Azrael shouted to be sure Overhaul gets the message that his assassination attempt ended in failure.

XXX

Azrael then picks up the bullet that bounce off his Sword of Sin after shielding himself with it, "Azrael that bullet", Eri seems to recognize the bullet that he picked up to have a good look at it. "You know what this bullet is Eri?"

"Of course Azrael, these bullets are made out of my blood and cell samples", Eri reveals that the bullets where made of her blood and cells samples.

"It's that the main reason why Overhaul has you?"

"Yes, to make Quirk-Killer Bullets", Eri reveals why Overhaul has her and it's just to make those kinds of bullets meant to kill Quirk users.

"If he tried to use that Quirk-Killer Bullet on you, it's probably for revenge for what you did to his left eye", what Rei mention got Azrael to remember what he did to Overhaul's left eye since a brief Sword Fight with made him damage Overhaul's left eye in the process.

"He can try to get his revenge but he won't get that far anyway", Azrael talks like he wants to Overhaul to try anyway.

"We can do everything we can to save and protect Eri from Overhaul", Momo says that they will assures Eri's safety from Overhaul.

"What about Himiko?" Azrael's question is Himiko going to leave the League the of Villains in the favor on being with him or she's still going to stay sided with them.

"No I'm in your side now Azrael", Himiko than throws he arms around him which in turn cause Momo to throw her arms around him too out on jealousy.

"That never gets old anyway", Nana joked about that competitions between Momo and Himiko for Azrael's affections because girls Cat-Fight before.

XXX

Elsewhere

Overhaul is throwing a tantrum for his failed attempt to use the Quirk-Killer Bullet on Azrael for his revenge for the lost of his left eye that his assassin was supposed to carry out and failed because Azrael somehow notices it. "Damn you Azrael!" Overhaul shouted throwing a bucket breaking a TV Security Footage in the process.

"I'll get you next time Azrael and then get Eri back!" Overhaul vows to try again for another time.

**End**

**Again sorry if this chapter is short because when comes to original there's not much ideas I have in mind**


	38. Eri Arc Part 5

**Eri Arc Part 5**

**Next Chapter to the Eri Arc.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Midoriya Residences

Izuku/Azrael is monitoring Eri from his Big Computer screen while at the same period he watches Ejiro/Red Riot, Ochaco/Uravity and Tsuyu/Froppy in the midst of training of their Work-Study. "Work-Study with some extra precision?" Azrael commented while he watches Momo and Himiko sleep in his bed jammed together. The 2 girls wanted to come home with him so he allowed them to come along even if they will just keep cat-fighting for his affection.

"I recall Shota/Eraser Head said that they can choose not participate in the upcoming fight against the Yakuza if they want. But since I brief them about what happened to Eri before so they want to do this for Eri very badly, even if this is smaller role for them", Azrael said to himself, since they feel very bad for what Overhaul did to Eri so they want to help.

Azrael then turn to all monitors all across Japan noticing various Quirk Heroes are instigating all the properties of Overhaul and his Yakuza. Azrael turns back to monitor but the camera is on static, "ah oh!" Azrael knows something must of happen, then suddenly his phone rings and he gets a call from Rei.

"Rei?"

_**"Azrael, Overhaul just showed up and manage overpower me then snagged Eri, I overhear that he said his hideout is a underground complex"**_, Rei tells Azrael what happened and what she overheard from Overhaul before he ran off with Eri.

"Thanks for telling me Rei, you stay put, we'll handle this", Azrael then puts down the phone.

"What's going on Azrael?" Momo who just woke up from her sleep pushing Himiko aside ask him what's going on.

"Overhaul just came to the Hospital and took Eri! Rei got overpowered by him."

"So what do we do now?"

"We will go and rescue Eri now, while you and Himiko get ready I'm going to text the Heroes who will be helping us alongside the Police against Overhaul's Yakuza", Azrael gets started on texting all of the Heroes and the Police about what Rei just told him which gives them the message that it's time to spring into action against Overhaul and his Yakuza.

"I bet Overhaul has some minions who are Quirk users since he's Quirkless", Azrael is actually implying about the 8 Expendables who are Quirk users since Overhaul doesn't seem to a have Quirk which makes him Quirkless.

XXX

Izuku Midoriya/Azrael POV

"When we finally got to Overhaul's HQ and commence our rescue operation we are quickly interrupted by Rikiya Katsukame one of the 8 Expendables who just burst out from the gate and he sends the some Policemen flying. Rikiya told us that Overhaul knew that we were coming to rescue Eri and Overhaul is looking forward on getting his revenge on me for what I did to his left eye."

"Rikiya's muscles becomes overgrown and prepared for battle, the overgrowing muscles must be his Quirk. I told everyone to leave him to me so I pick a fight with him without my Sword of Sin. All I did is use that Tackle Quirk of mine that quickly grounds Rikiya before I knocked him out with my Disruptor Rifle. Well the rest of the Yakuza are not holding back from this fight, the rest of our allies hold them off while we make our entry point."

End of POV

XXX

Meanwhile

"Are the 8 Bullets we have ready for use?" Overhaul ask his minion Chrono if the 8 Bullets they have left are ready.

"Yes they are Overhaul, so should we make our escape with Eri?"

"No Chrono not yet, I still have a revenge score to settle with Azrael for my left eye before we can make our escape with Eri", Overhaul said touching his bandage covered left eye and waiting for his opportunity for revenge on Azrael.

"If you say so Overhaul."

**End**


	39. Eri Arc Part 6

**Eri Arc Part 6**

**Next Part of the Eri Arc**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Overhaul's Hideout

The police and Quirk Heroes work together to hold off the massive group of Yakuza thugs resisting them while Azrael and his allies enter Overhaul's Hideout to rescue Eri from his clutches. "Hey Azrael, mind if I join up with you?" Eijiro/Red Riot ask if he minds joining him.

"Sure thing Red Riot, right now this wall needs to come down", Azrael use his Explosive Gel to blow a hole into a wall so they can enter.

"Now let's HIT IT!" Azrael and Red Riot bash what remains of the wall to pieces after that.

XXX

Somewhere Else

"Dang them!" Jei Hrinaka/Mimic said and avoiding being cut by Azrael's Sword of Sin.

"I was supposed to stall Azrael and his allies but he manage to get pass me! Well I will have to deal with the police and the other Heroes up there, anyway Overhaul said to leave Azrael to him", Mimic shipped his attention to the police and the other Heroes outside.

Ultimately he gets knocked out when he was suddenly hit in the back by Azrael's Disruptor Rifle which in turn causes him to fall unconscious. Well it's like Azrael somehow notice he was there.

XXX

Outside another 8 Expendable name Toya Setsuno who's Quirk known as Larceny that can allow him to steal weapons like the Guns of the police causing all of them to panic in the process. "Allow me to step in for this", Eraserhead will deal with Toya.

"Bring it Eraserhead, show me what your made of!"

"Don't mind if I do Toya!" The 2 then charge and rammed at each other making the ground crack.

Eraserheard manage to land several punches and kicks on Toya and manage to avoid being cut by Toya's hidden knife in his Mask. Eraserhead then gets attack from behind by Yu Hojo another 8 Expendable and lands punch on Eraserhead, then another 8 Expendable name Soramitsu Tabe shows up to join the fight.

"So what now Eraserhead?" Toya said because they got Eraserhead outnumbered.

"What's your story?"

"Overhaul saved us and gave us purpose after being outcasted by the world", Toya explain their backstory to Eraserhead, but either way they are Super Villains because they can never be good due to being outcasted.

The battle resumes and Eraserhead manage to make his Quirk Erasure like a make-shift blade and slice Toya's eye meaning it broke through his Mask. Then he blocks Hojo's attack then grabs Hojo and slams Hojo in a incredible force defeating both him and Toya. Next he use the both of them to slam Soramitsu unconscious and defeating him too.

"Now it's up to Azrael now to find Eri."

XXX

Azrael, Red Riot, Momo and Himiko fight off Yakuza thugs who are all Quirkless beings and it seems to be no problem for them at all. They didn't kill them, all they did is knocked them out, then they press forward to look for Eri.

"Alright Overhaul we are going to finish this once we meet again", Azrael prepares for a final showdown with Overhaul because he Overhaul will be looking for revenge for the damage for his left eye.

XXX

Order of Saint Dumas Temple

"I knew somethings like this might happen!" Orsola said to her friend and fellow Nun Lidvia.

"The League might be planning to get rid of Azrael!" Lidvia said, Shigaraki/All For 1 might have seen Azrael as pain in his butt for too far long and make plans to get rid of him once and for all.

**End**

**Apologies if this short, like I said before when I replace scenes with my own, I don't have much ideas in mind.**


	40. Eri Arc Final

**Eri Arc Final**

**Where all ends, The Life Without Azrael begins.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

League of Villains

"For many years now the Knight known as Azrael has been a pain in my nerves for too far long, it's time that we get rid of him", Shigaraki/All For 1 said having grown tired of Azrael's presences for too long.

"About that, I shot him with dozens of bullets before but manage to get back up which means he is immortal", Kiraka Hisaka/Slice mentions the last time she tried to kill Azrael before and she failed

"So what can we do to destroy Azrael?" Dabi/Blueflame ask what the possible way to kill Azrael.

"There's one way for Azrael to die and not comeback, a Rocket Launcher", Slice said the only thing for Azrael to die is by a Rocket Launcher and he is so not coming back from that.

"We have plenty of Rocket Launchers to kill Azrael once and for all", Shigaraki/All For 1 said they have plenty of that for them to use and kill Azrael once and for all.

XXX

Eraserhead who just defeated Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tabe of the 8 Expendables and restrains them even take away their mask. Inside Azrael, Red Riot, Momo and Himiko are still looking for Eri, Azrael subdues one Yakuza for interrogation.

"Talk to me", Azrael said while threatening him with his Sword of Sin.

"Our boss Overhaul has changed our Organization into a Villain organization, we are only resting you because we fear him more than you, we believe he will escape because he's crazy and had no fear of the future", the Yakuza member tells him everything he knows.

XXX

Then another mask villain appears and Red Riot activates his Hardening Quirk to make an unbreakable defense, unfortunately he was send flying after getting a single punch. "Eijiro's ultimate defense was effortless against such a villain", Momo/Creati said after seeing Red Riot get suckered like that.

"My head hurt's very bad!" Red Riot said rubbing his head.

"Let me help", Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist and puts up a fight against the mask villain.

"I'll help too", Momo/Creati do some team work with Itsuka/Battle Fist against Hekiji Tengai, another 8 Expendable.

"For your information Overhaul only paired us because if our compatible abilities", Hekiji said as Itsuka/Battle Fist just tries to hit him only to fail when he protect himself from taking a hit.

Azrael throws his Shurikens at Hekiji but he shielded himself from them making all the Shurikens to bounce off, even Momo/Creati using her created Minigun didn't help anything. Himiko tries slashing, that still do anything. Itsuka/Battle Fist ended up getting overpowered when Hekiji grabs her wrist and pins her to the floor, Red Riot appears again having recovered long enough and bashes Hekiji unconscious after being bashed by Red Riot 9 times like using a Seismic Devices.

"Thanks Red Riot?" Itsuka/Battle Fist thanks him for that.

"Your welcome Itsuka", Red Riot helps her up.

XXX

Overhaul and Chrono with Eri make their slow escape while Overhaul complains of all the noise echoing through the hideout. Overhaul was also hoping he can run into Azrael to settle the score he has with him. "This is the end of Shie Hassakai", Chrono said believing it's the end for all of them.

"Shut it Chrono, will survive long enough while I'm around, my finish product will be enough to reinstate the Yakuza using money from newly interested investors", Overhaul claims they can survive as long as he's around.

XXX

Suddenly Overhaul gets rammed by Azrael, "heya Overhaul, miss me?" Azrael ask him. "Not quite Azrael but I've waiting for this!" Overhaul said when he slashes at Azrael with a Katana Sword and miss but accidentally hits slashed Chrono.

"WHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" Chrono said as he collapse on the floor.

The 2 engage in a second sword fight but Overhaul becomes aggressive due to his wanting for revenge for his left eye. Azrael was able to trip him when he step on his Sword of Sin. Momo, Himiko, Red Riot and Itsuka manage to secure Eri while they allow Azrael and Overhaul to finish their final fight with each other.

XXX

The Sword Fight goes outside the hideout with none talking any hits, the police and the other allows the 2 to continue fighting because this will be the battle between 2 different warriors or like the Knight against the Samurai. "Eri's mutations was responsible for killing her father which made her mother abandon her in the first place", Overhaul tells him what happened to Eri's real parents which was caused by some mutations.

"Even if that's true, it's not like she wants to be around or associate herself with the Yakuza", Azrael said while they continue to fight until Azrael elbows Overhaul in the face before he can land a killing blow.

"Azrael, my Quirk is called Rewind, it can reverse things like when you watch movies and you rewind things", Eri tells him what her Quirk can do when she uses it.

"Thanks for telling me", Azrael thanks Eri before drop kicking Overhaul causing him to slammed into a big wall.

"Oh, I seem to recall that I was studying and understanding Eri's Rewind Quirk to create bullets so I could destroy the hero society and restored the natural order", but to all of the Heroes, Overhaul's words is nothing but a vision of lawless and tyranny of a Crime Lord.

"Your twisted!" Azrael said until he manage to twist Overhaul's Katana around after his Sword of Sin locks with Overhaul's Katana giving Azrael a chance to stab Overhaul in the gut with his Sword of Sin.

Despite mortally wounded Overhaul is still combat effected and repeatedly slash at Azrael but misses repeatedly until he kicks Azrael on the leg forcing him on his knees. Overhaul was going to kill Azrael but he back stabs him in the gut, Azrael stands up and spins slashes Overhaul finishing him off for good and killing him.

XXX

"He deserves that", All Might who just came with Rei told Eraserhead, the other Heroes and the police that Overhaul deserved death at Azrael's hands

Suddenly when Azrael turns around he was hit by an Arrow fired by Endeavor using Crossbow, "HEY! Who let him out of prison!?" Rei shouted, even All Might and the others are wondering how did Endeavor get out of prison or who let him out. Azrael unfazed by the Arrow throws his Sword of Sin which flew and impales Endeavor in the gut, Azrael makes one final moment to kill Endeavor to make him pay for abusing Rei and Shoto.

He tried to stab Endeavor with his Wrist Blade, at first Endeavor who still have enough strength in him stops him from doing so but Azrael was able to stab Endeavor in the right side if the neck killing him for good. Azrael gets his Sword of Sin back but the trouble is not over yet since the leader of the League of Villains shows up while his minions creates a blockade preventing anyone from helping him.

"Just let you know everyone, bullets just don't kill this monster, see you hell Izuku", Shigaraki/All For 1 said, then Kurogiri appears with a Panzerfaust Rocket Launcher.

"Izuku?" Momo said when she notice this might the final time she will see him.

"Ohhhh!" Azrael lowers his Sword of Sin because he's already exhausted, then Kurogiri fires the Panzerfaust destroying Azrael for good and the only thing flew and landed near Momo is his Sword of Sin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Momo tearfully shouted and cried.

**End **

**Coming up next, while everyone else mourns their lost, the Order of Saint Dumas do everything they can to resurrect Izuku Midoriya/Azrael with some help from Nana Shimura and the Vigilante Heroes.**


	41. Life Without Azrael Part 1

**Life Without Azrael Part 1**

**Izuku/Azrael got destroyed, now life without him begins or so did anyone thought.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku/Azrael gets destroyed by a Panzerfaust Rocket Launcher use by Kurogiri and the only that flew into the air is the Sword of Sin and it landed near Momo/Creati who's eyes became very tearful.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A tearful and saddened Momo/Creati shouted and cried.

"You MONSTERS!" Momo/Creati enrage grabs the Sword of Sin and charges at Shigaraki/All For 1, she's pinning the blame for Izuku/Azrael's death all on him.

"Momo stand down they are already gone", All Might tells her because the League of Villains have already retreated.

XXX

Meanwhile

While everyone were grieving and mourning the lost of Izuku/Azrael the vigilantes Iwao Oguro/Knucklebuster, Koichi Haimawari/Crawler and Kazuho Haneyama/Pop Step who now work for the Order of Saint Dumas alongside Nana Shimura are trying to find a way to bring him back.

"Now we have what's left of him, let's do our best to bring him back to us", Nana said to everyone who's gathered in the room which are the vigilantes and the Order of Saint Dumas members.

"RIGHT!"

"Also while do this, we will also watch All Might's speech", Nana opens the TV for them to watch while they get started on this magic resurrection

XXX

I-Island

"Oh Izuku", Melissa grieving for him while repairing the Full Gauntlet that survived Izuku/Azrael's destruction but had been badly damage, she even look at a photo taken when he was there we with All Might and the UA Gang.

"Melissa, All Might is about to make a speech over the death of our friend Izuku", her father David opens the TV to watch All Might speech even having a toy figure if Azrael in his hands.

XXX

Musutafu City

"People if the World, we are all mourning our lost of our friend Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael, the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas", All Might is in his Super Hero form but doesn't have his smile on his face makes his speech.

"Before he met me in person, young Midoriya always idolizes me and wanted to be Hero just like me, but after learning he was Quirkless he was very disappointed meaning his dream will never come true at all and his mother was there to comfort him. Despite being Quirkless he still intended UA High, after I saved from the Slime Villain I've talked to him about many things about being a Quirkless Hero, then after he finally came home he was abducted by the Order of Saint Dumas and they gave him what he wanted as Azrael. Although he's only been gone for 2 years."

"As Azrael he did mention that he was against our moral ways due to the mass graveyards that's being filled but in time he began shift into a moral way and was hoping he could be the Symbol of Peace when my time is over, now that dream isn't going now thanks to the League of Villains who killed with a Pnazerfaust Rocket Launcher. We will bring the League of Villains to justice for what they did to Izuku", All Might makes his speech and vows they will bring Izuku/Azrael's killers to justice.

All Might could see a grieving Momo cradling the Sword of Sin around her, Himiko is right next to her as well. even Inko Midoriya who's deeply affected by the death of her son. Rei Todoroki who was grateful of being freed from her husband's abuse inflicted on her and her son is also grieving and mourning the lost of Izuku/Azrael.

XXX

League of Villains

"BWAHAHAHAH! Let's see you try All Might", Shigaraki/All For 1 laughs evilly but all are unaware that the Order of Saint Dumas are planning to resurrect Izuku/Azrael.

"Yep we all like to see All Might and everyone else try to bring us to justice and avenge their precious Azrael", Dabi/Blueflame said next.

"It's a shame that Himiko Toga isn't with us anymore", Tomura Shigaraki said because Himiko chooses Azrael over them.

"Forget about Himiko she already made her choice anyway", Atsuhiro Sako/Compress said to him.

XXX

Order of Saint Dumas Temple

The resurrection is still on going but there is one question that needs to be told or answered. "Hey Lidvia, question", "yes Orsola, what is it you want to ask me?" "Since we are resurrecting Azrael where do you suppose his mind and soul is right now?" That's quite a good question that Orsola ask Lidvia.

"I'm not entire sure where Azrael's mind and soul is right now, probably none us are sure where he is at the moment", Lidvia answers that none of them are sure where his mind and soul is at all.

"You think he's stuck in some kind of void?" Nana ask if he's stuck in some kind of void.

"Like I said before, none of us are sure if that's where Azrael's soul and mind is at all."

"Well assuming we can resurrect him, I'm going to infuse some of my 1 For All Quirk to make him even stronger", Nana proceeds on infusing some of her 1 For All in the remains of Azrael.

"Are you sure he will get stronger with your Quirk?" Kazuho/Pop Step ask if that's what's going to happen.

"It worked with Toshinori so it will work on him too Pop Step", Nana is pretty sure Azrael will get stronger with the 1 For All Quirk infuse in him because it did work when she gave to All Might in the past.

"Oh just a reminder that Momo has Azrael's Sword of Sin", Iwao/Knucklebuster reminds them that the Sword of Sin is with Momo at the moment.

"Don't worry about the Sword of Sin, she will give it back when we tell her and everyone that we have Azrael back", oh sure that Momo will give it back once they announce that they have Izuku/Azrael is back with them.

XXX

Void

"Where am I?" Izuku/Azrael ask and wonders while floating around some kind of void that's very unfamiliar to him.

"Is this a void?"

**End**

**Coming up next, while awaiting his ****resurrection, Izuku/Azrael finds himself stuck in some kind of Void.**


	42. Life Without Azrael Part 2

**Life Without Azrael Part 2**

**Izuku/Azrael sees stuff in the void moments before his resurrection.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku/Azrael is floating around an unfamiliar void and then he hears a voice, _**"welcome to the void Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael, Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas"**_, Izuku/Azrael couldn't tell if the voice is a Male or Female because the voice sounds disoriented.

"Who's that?"

_**"You can't see me but you can only hear my voice, but I can tell you this. I was the previous user of the 1 For All Quirk before Nana Shimura"**_, the voice reveals that it was the previous user of the 1 For All Quirk before Nana Shimura.

Next Izuku/Azrael started to see flashbacks the Templar Knights in the Age of the Crusades, he knows the Order of Saint Dumas where Templars who were in the Crusades in Jerusalem before the Templar's downfall and disbandment.

"Yes I know this from my History Lesson, the Templars kept the pilgrims of Jerusalem in the Holy Land of Acre but they lost Acre to the Muslim. The Templars made a vow to return and take back Acre but sadly that plan was never carried out because the Templar Order disband after they were declared Heretics. The Order of Saint Dumas was able to survive and continue to exist because they split from the Templars which saved them the trouble of being victims like the Templars."

_**"Indeed Azrael, now your one of them after they abducted you but your grateful that you got what you wanted and became a Hero just like you always dreamed of."**_

"Yes I was grateful, although after become Azrael I was eventually against all the Hero's moral ways due to the mass graveyards that's being filled, but in time I grew use on being moral and the Order didn't mind that I don't kill anymore."

_**"Because they don't mind if that's your wish on being a Hero and a Guardian of the innocent."**_

"Yes", Izuku/Azrael then sees a bright light engulfs the entire void and him as well.

_**"Looks like your resurrection is completed it's time for you to return home, oh and Nana Shimura infused some of her 1 For All Quirk into you to make you stronger"**_, Izuku/Azrael is noted that Nana infuses some of her 1 For All Quirk into him to make him stronger.

XXX

World of the living.

Izuku/Azrael wakes up and he's still wearing his Suit of Sorrow, as he clears his vision of his eyes he sees Nana, the Vigilantes and the Order of Saint Dumas members who seem to be very happy that they succeed on bringing him back.

"Well that's a thank you all for bringing me back, OH!" Izuku/Azrael gets jumped by Nana and the Vigilantes who cry on top of him.

"You had us worried there for a while Azrael", Asako said to him as the he hugs the ones who's crying on top of him.

"Yeah, hey now that I'm back will all you announce to everyone that I'm back?" Izuku/Azrael ask if they will announce his return.

"And you know we will", Rimea said they will announce his return to the world.

"Oh by the way, Momo has your Sword of Sin", Villian mentions that Momo has his Sword of Sin.

**End**

**Coming up next, after reuniting with everyone else, Izuku/Azrael readies himself against Shigaraki/All For 1 but something that no one has seen before happens, which is a side affect of the 1 For All Quirk that cause Izuku/Azrael to go berserk in the process.**


	43. Life Without Azrael Part 3

**Life Without Azrael Part 3**

**Reunited with everyone at last, then going berserk.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Everywhere

_**"Hey is this thing on? Oh good it is on?"**_ Everywhere around the world on every channel the Order of Saint Dumas Nun Lidvia Lorenzetti is broadcasting to announce Azrael's return, oh they are allowing the League of Villains to know about it too.

_**"Hello everyone of the Earth, I'm Lidvia Lorenzetti, a Nun serving the Order of Saint Dumas. While we were all grieving for our lost of Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael and listening to All Might's speech Nana Shimura and the Heroic Vigilantes were able to retrieve all that's left of Azrael so we can resurrect him. We succeed on doing so and take a look"**_, Lidvia turns the camera to the left to show Izuku/Azrael who's without his Mask and Hood, Izuku/Azrael waves hello to everyone.

_**"There isn't anything that we cannot do, besides the previous Azraels before Izuku Midoriya where actually decease people we brought back to life and made them Azrael"**_, Lidvia mentions that the predecessors of Izuku where actually decease people selected to be the previous Azrael.

_**"What else do you all need to know, as we resurrect him Nana Shimura infuses some of her 1 For All Quirk to make him stronger"**_, Lidvia everyone that last part which means that Izuku/Azrael is now stronger with the 1 For All inside him.

XXX

Musutafu City

Izuku/Azrael appears in front of Momo and Himiko who were taking a stroll on the streets, "Izuku!" The 2 girls screamed his name and ran up to him and both threw there arms around but they fell on the floor.

"Were all happy to see you back and stronger Izuku", All Might, many Pro-Heroes and the UA Gang who are there came up to see him.

"I thank Nana, the Vigilantes and the Order of Saint Dumas for bringing me back and making me stronger", a green light and electric-like can be seen around Izuku/Azrael which is actually the power of the 1 For All Quirk.

"Oh by the way since the Lidvia broadcast the world to hear, the League of Villains also heard it", Nana informs all of them that the League of Villains heard it too.

"Does that mean Shigaraki/All For 1 might try and kill Izuku again?" Shoto ask if that's what going to happen if they saw the broadcast.

"Yeah but Izuku is much stronger now thanks to me infusing some of my 1 For All Quirk to him."

"Want us to help you fight Shigaraki/All For 1?" Aizawa/Eraser Head ask Izuku/Azrael if they could help him against Shigaraki/All For 1.

"No, this is my fight alone now", Izuku/Azrael tells them that this is he's fight alone.

"If you say so Izuku, oh by the way, I think you be needing your Sword of Sin back", Momo gives back his Sword of Sin.

"Thanks for keeping my Sword of Sin safe Momo and you too Himiko", Izuku/Azrael thanks both his lovers for keeping his Sword of Sin safe in his absents.

"Momo was holding it the entire time and not me, but your welcome Azrael", Himiko makes her very obvious smile.

"Izuku you need this too", Melissa gives the repaired Full Gantlet back to him.

"Thanks for fixing this Melissa.

"My pleasure!"

XXX

League of Villains

_**"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Shigaraki/All For 1 quickly storms out after seeing Izuku/Azrael resurrected by the Order of Saint Dumas which was something he didn't know of.

Oh before he storms out, after seeing Azrael resurrected he angrily grabs the TV and smashes it by throwing it into a wall.

"Jeez he's very mad!" Dabi/Blueflame said after seeing Shigaraki/All For 1 reacted like that.

"Mad that Azrael is back in action again", Mustard said to him.

"Kurogiri, your Warp Gate NOW!"

"As you wish!" Kurogiri opens a Warp Gate and Shigaraki/All For 1 goes through it.

XXX

Musutafu City

While everyone keeps talking Shigaraki/All For 1 appears after exiting the Warp Gate, "Azrael, I may have killed you once but I can do it again!" Shigaraki/All For 1 shouted vowing to kill Azrael a second time but this time without a Rocket Launcher.

"Don't write off until you watch me die face to face", Izuku/Azrael said aiming his Sword of Sin at him, at same time Izuku/Azrael is starting to feel quite strange like something is about to happened to him the moment the fight begins.

"When I kill you again I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of you so there is no resurrecting you a second time!" Shigaraki/All For 1 is really going to make sure there is nothing left of Izuku/Azrael so there is no resurrection a second time.

"Izuku are you alright?" Momo ask him when all of a sudden Izuku/Azrael fell on his knees.

"Wait", Nana said and prevents her from going near him.

"What's wrong with him?" All Might ask Nana what's going on with Izuku/Azrael.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Izuku/Azrael gets back on his feet and screams into the the sky as a red and orange engulfs him.

"I think we just found out!" Nana knows what's happening with Izuku/Azrael.

"What's that?" All Might ask her just what that is.

**End**

**Coming up next is the final chapter, a berserk Azrael brutally battles Shigaraki/All For 1 and it's up to his lover to stop him from killing. **

**Notes to all, in many DC Comics and other DC Universe the Azraels like Jean Paul Valley and Michael Lane who became Azrael where living people, but in the TV Series Gotham Theo Galavan was dead man then resurrected as Azrael.**


	44. Life Without Azrael Final

**Life Without Azrael Final**

**Caused by a side affect of the All For 1 Quirk a berserk Izuku/Azrael attacks Shigaraki/All For 1 brutally and violently. Momo has to do something to stop him from killing and suffering.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Musutafu City

"What's wrong with Azrael is actually caused by a side affect from the All For 1 Quirk that I infuse into him to make him stronger during his resurrection", Nana reveals to everyone what's wrong with Izuku/Azrael.

"Side affect? But that never happened to me when you gave that to me", All Might mentions that this side affect never happened to him when she gave the All For 1 Quirk to him.

"This is the first time we are seeing this Toshinori", Nana says this is the first time they are seeing this side affect.

"What can this side affect do to it's user?" Momo/Creati ask Nana what's the actions of the side affect.

"Berserk, violent and kill", Nana answers that's the actions of the side affect.

"Well a side affect for the first time huh? No matter Azrael will still want to fight me until I kill you and make sure there's nothing left of you so there will be no resurrection", Shigaraki/All For 1 said while up in the air then suddenly he hallucinates that he sees Nana instead of Izuku/Azrael.

"What!? NO! I'm fighting Azrael not Nana! IT'S AZRAEL!"

"I think he's hallucinating that he's fighting me instead of Azrael", Nana deduce what's in Shigaraki/All For 1's mind.

XXX

Battle Time

Shigaraki/All For 1 up in the sky fires multiple green sharp crystals at Izuku/Azrael, Shigaraki/All For 1 looks to his left and spots Izuku/Azrael who manage to avoid his attack and slashes his Sword of Sin at him but he blocks it. Shigaraki/All For 1 strikes back but Izuku/Azrael blocks it with he Wrist Blade before plunging back to ground, "DAMN YOU!" Shigaraki/All For 1 fires more green crystals at him but Izuku/Azrael already gone berserk and become very violent by the side affect quickly evades them by skidding around and leaps up into the air.

**"Kill!"** Izuku/Azrael slashes his Sword of Sin at Shigaraki/All For 1 and he blocks it again.

**"KILL!"** Izuku/Azrael pulls back and starts leaping on every building and striking Shigaraki/All For 1 from every direction like a pin ball although all of the strikes he throws at Shigaraki/All For 1 is blocked.

Izuku/Azrael keeps striking while Shigaraki/All For 1 blocks all of it, same time Izuku/Azrael pushes Shigaraki/All For 1 high up into the air. Shigaraki/All For 1 strikes but Izuku/Azrael use both his Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade to block all of it too.

While they keep fighting most are buildings are getting destroyed and some civilians with some Quirk Heroes and News Helicopters had to move out the way. "I can't stand what's happening to Izuku, this isn't like him to get affected by some side affect that we are seeing for the first time", Momo in tears for seeing her lover going berserk and violent. "Izuku please STOP!" But Momo's cries falls into deaf ears as Izuku/Azrael's Sword of Sin clashes with Shigaraki/All For 1.

Shigaraki/All For 1 shoots more green crystals at him but Izuku/Azrael slashes it away, then he grabs a piece of the road and made it into a boulder and throws it at Shigaraki/All For 1 but he destroys it to pieces with a single punch. Izuku/Azrael attacks like a pin ball again but all attacks are blocked, "is that you all got Azrael?" Shigaraki/All For 1 then subdues Izuku/Azrael by grabbing both his arms and throws him at the sky and shoots green crystals.

Izuku/Azrael spins his Sword of Sin around to block his every green crystals but was wounded when one green crystal impales Izuku/Azrael in the left side of his chest causing him to plunge on the ground, he fell unconscious at the same time. Thankfully he manage to wake up after seeing all of people he loved in life and manage return to the sky and fly pass Shigaraki/All For 1 he looks up and sees him.

Again Shigaraki/All For 1 hallucinates seeing Nana again instead Izuku/Azrael, he attempts to strike Izuku/Azrael but instead Izuku/Azrael who is now faster brutally wounds Shigaraki/All For 1 with his Sword of Sin and Wrist Blade defeating him. A badly bleeding and wounded Shigaraki/All For 1 went crashing into the streets below unable to fight now.

XXX

After the Battle

As Shigaraki/All For 1 tries to stand up he sees an approaching Izuku/Azrael but again he hallucinates it was Nana Shimura again, he then started seeing flashbacks of Nana's battles with various Quirk Villains before she send them off to prison. The flashbacks ends and his hallucinates clears and he becomes too afraid and immoblie to fight now as Izuku/Azrael lifts his Sword of Sin up preparing to kill him.

**"Psychopaths like you don't deserve prison, you deserve to die because people like you don't repent!"**

"IZUKU STOP!" Momo gets in the way and tearfully begs him to stop even try to get him to come back to his senses and make the side affect of the 1 For All Quirk ware off.

"Izuku I know you and this isn't like you, your being influences by the side affect! I know you felt disappointed when you discovered that you were Quirkless which prevent your dream from become a reality but the Order of Saint Dumas gave you what you wanted after you became Azrael and at first you were against our morals but instead you choose to be moral. Lastly your plan was to become All Might's successor!" Momo told him and tries to talk some sense into him and prevent from suffering from then side affect.

**"He doesn't repent Momo, he deserves to die!"** Izuku/Azrael still being influence still wants to kill Shigaraki/All For 1.

"IZUKU!" Momo threw her arms around him causing Izuku/Azrael calm down.

"Izuku, your suffering from the side affect you need to fight it! Izuku I love with all my heart, please don't kill! Don't leave me all alone!" Momo tearfully begs him not go.

**"THHHHAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Another aura engulfs them both but it's blue instead of red and everyone shields themselves from the bright blue light.

XXX

When the blue light lifted Momo opens her eyes realize she manage to get through Izuku/Azrael who's fallen unconscious on the floor. "You did Momo, you manage to get through to him", Himiko said that Momo succeed on getting through to him.

"Yeah Himiko", Momo tearfully smiled that she succeed on saving Izuku/Azrael from the side affect and preventing him from killing Shigaraki/All For 1.

"While we get Izuku to the hospital we will get Shigaraki to Tartarus Prison", All Might said they will get Izuku/Azrael to the hospital and Shigaraki/All For 1 will be send to Tartarus Prison.

**End**

**Th Life Without Azrael maybe the final Arc but I'm still not finish here yet, just one final chapter to go. The battle in this chapter was similar to Clare's final battle against Priscilla in Claymore.**


	45. Azrael Final

**Azrael Final**

**Final Chapter of MHA: Azrael.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

All Might's POV

"Izuku made a full recovery at the hospital with Momo, Himiko and his parents staying by his side. I payed him a visit saying that I and other Pro-Heroes have manage to upper hand Kirika Hisaki/Slice and she will be joining Shigaraki/All For 1 in Tartarus Prison. Lastly I tell Izuku that I will finally retire and pass on my Symbol of Peace to him now, even Nana will accept that Izuku will become the world's new guardian of the innocent against the long war on crime."

"Especially against the League of Villains who now have Tomura Shigaraki as there leader now."

End of POV

XXX

Montage

Soon after Toshinori Yagi declared his retirement as the Symbol of Peace and passed it on to his successor Izuku Midoriya AKA Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, Izuku/Azrael decided to propose to Momo and Himiko to marry him by showing 2 Rings which are actually wedding Rings.

During the wedding a lot of civilians, the Order of Saint Dumas and Quirk Heroes attended the wedding, Momo and Himiko wear a wedding dress but Himiko prefers her wedding dress be soak with blood on it. Despite that she is no longer a Quirk Villain she still has that habit, well Izuku stays in his Azrael Suit of Sorrow but without the mask or Hood with him. Izuku/Azrael's best man is All Might and Katsuki/Kacchan, flower girls were various friends that Momo knew all too well. Soon after making there vows and getting the rings from Minori/Grape Juice Izuku/Azrael may kiss his brides, but when it was Himiko's turn, she instead gets her kiss by doing it her way.

Oh the one standing in front of them telling the wedding vows is the Order of Saint Dumas member Lidvia, usually it's supposed to be a Priest or Priestess but no matter anyway, a Nun like goes for it.

After that's done Momo and Himiko throws there flowers for the ones behind them to catch, well Denki/Chargebolt and Katsuki/Kacchan catches Momo's but they soon started to catfight over it. Finally the ones to catch Himiko's is was only Rei Todoroki and Izuku/Azrael gave everyone a thumbs up for that.

Next Denki/Chargebolt tries opening a bottle of Champaign only for it squirt everywhere when he opened it while Izuku/Azrael dance with both Momo and Himiko, well it was dance time for everyone, music that's Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack's job since she likes music even it's punk rock.

During closing time Izuku/Azrael announces that he maybe the Symbol of Peace now but he also call of himself the Knight of Hope. Everyone cheered because it's the same like the Symbol of Peace too.

For a honeymoon with his wives Momo and Himko, Izuku/Azrael choose I-Island since there are no Quirk Villains to bother the I-Island.

End of Montage

XXX

Izuku/Azrael on the roof tops in day time watches the birds fly off into the blue sky, after he finish watching he hears a noise coming from Super Villain Quirk users. He shoots his Grapple Gun and swings off to continue the long war on crime that he and every Super Quirk Hero that's been fighting for many years and years to come. Someday Izuku will retire his life as the Azrael for normal life with his family but the Order of Saint Dumas noted to him that the world still needs an Azrael.

"Oh sure I will find the a successor who can take up the mantle of Azrael", Izuku/Azrael said to himself and vows that he will find a successor to take up the mantle for the next Azrael the Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas.

XXX

"This is Michael Lane AKA Azrael, the Knight of Order Saint Dumas, signing off", Michael/Azrael shuts off his Log in, apparently he was the one saying this while he was logged in a computer recording everything what happened next after Izuku/Azrael's battle against Shigaraki/All For 1 while at the Midoriya Apartment.

**The End**

**Now MHA: Azrael is final over but if any of you have something you Fanfic Readers/Writers want me know of because you like the Fanfic Story, let me ****know.**

**Oh Michael Lane/Azrael from Arkham Knight is here because his appearances here is 11 Years Later and the mantle of Azrael is passed on to him now.**

**Oh in Batman Arkham Knight I like good ending of Azrael Side Mission where where Michael Lane/Azrael goes against the Order of Saint Dumas and breaks the Sword of Sin or just leaves it where it's on display.**


End file.
